Collision
by MediocreArts
Summary: Koru Riga, an average 16-year-old boy, finds himself in a bizarre situation. He runs into a girl with mystic power, a woman claiming to be his sworn protector and his former gang willing to do anything to get his older sister. And to top it all off, a creature not from this world, but from another, keeping watch of everything he does. What will fate have in store for him?
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning**_

At Sunrise High in Miracle Town trouble was amiss. As the culprit reached the principal's office, he saw his older sister walking along side of him. The principal's face was bright red as the two siblings approached. "Did something happen, sir?" His sister asked.

"Yes, your brother almost murdered someone!" The principal answered, clenching his hands into fists.

"Relax pops, it was just a threat," the boy said, a smirk slipping onto his face.

"Y-Y-YOU HAD A KNIFE AT HIS THROAT!" The principal stuttered, growing redder by the second. "I have had it with your ways young man!"

"So what's going to happen to him?" His sister asked.

"I have no choice except...EXPULSION! He is no longer attending Sunrise High!"

As the two left the school, his sister was speechless. _Koru Riga, what am I to do with you? You've been kicked out of five different schools and I have no money for boot camp_ , she thought, picturing him in the striped prison clothes. _I don't want you to end up that way_.

Koru looked at her and finally said, "What are you staring at?" Without waiting for a response, he said, "I'm going outside. Be back whenever." That ticked her off, but before she had time to say anything, he was gone.

Koru was relieved to get out of the house. On his way he ran into his friend Toro Aoru.

"Hey Riga, heard what happened. Big time, huh?"

"Yeah, got expelled again," Koru said nonchalantly.

"Do you have the money yet?"

"Not yet Aoru, just give it time."

"Time is running out Riga. You know about the consequence. Can't you just sell that crest of yours?"

Koru looked at his crest that his father left him "Are you crazy? You know how much this means to me!"

Aoru rolled his eyes and thought, _I can't believe how long he's held on to that thing...oh well._

"Koru! **WHERE ARE YOU**!" Ana's voice could barely be heard from her position a mile away.

"It's Anazilla on the loose. You better get going, Riga. Just remember that time is running out." With that, he turned on his heal and sauntered back the way he came from. As he left, Ana saw her brother and dragged him back home.

"Stupid, **Stupid, STUPID!** Why do you do the things you do? You know how hard it is with him gone! At least try to control your temper! Why do you always have to go for the throat?!" Koru looked past her, a bored expression on his face. "I'm trying hard to make life better. I'm really trying. Can't you at least try to handle yourself like you care? You do care, don't you? You care about me, right Koru?"

Koru shot out of his seat, stormed up to his room and slammed the door hard enough to shake the whole house.

Ana chased after him and pounded on the door. Tears streamed down her face in torrents. "KORU! Are you even listening to me? What happened to you?"

Koru was lying on his bed, staring at his crest, committing every detail to memory. "I do care," he said to himself. "I can't bear the thought of losing you."

 _Shing!_

An unusual sound came from his window. Koru got up from his bed and looked out the window. Small figures were moving across the ally. "What the hell is that?"

His crest started to glow bright yellow and floated to the direction it wanted to go. Koru's legs began to move as if they had a mind of their own _. What the hell is going on? I can't stop moving! Is some sort of weird fantasy or something?_

Ana saw his expression as he was walking out of the house. "Koru, where are you headed?"

"I'll be back in a little bit. I just need some air," he said, unsure if he was lying or not. Ana stared intently at the glowing crest as it was leading him out of the house; she assumed her mind was playing tricks on. _It's an inanimate object. It can't fly_. Ana drifted back into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Encounters

_**Chapter 2**_ _ **: Strange encounters**_

The crest has been glowing for a few hours. Koru kept walking until he found himself in a dark alley in Oracle City, across from Miracle Town. Two figures were walking silently in front. As he looked harder, they appeared to be a cat and a small girl with a cane. _Why would the crest lead me to them? More importantly, why are they out in the middle of the night? Red Band will get her if she's not careful..._ Just as he was about to speak, the child raised the walking stick and it was glowing exactly as the crest. "So, this is the Crest of Life." The girl examined it. "Is this your most prized possession?"

"Why do you want to know? I'm not selling it," he said, a guarded expression staining his voice. "Hand it over and you won't get hurt."

"Are you deaf? I just said I'm not giving it away."

If looks could kill, Koru would be dead. The strange girl glared at him with a frightening intensity. _Why do guys always seem to screw up in a really big way?_ Koru gawked as the cat walked forward; the cat was glowing brightly and he watched as it transformed itself into a huge black panther. He grew until he was dead even as some of the looming skyscrapers above. Koru took a few steps backwards. Fear shook his body, but he refused to give into it. _Someone, help me please,_ he thought. _I don't want to die yet!_ His eyes snapped shut tightly of their own accord, and Koru was already cringing, anticipating the pain. When nothing happened, Koru's eyes slowly slid open. A woman appeared in front. She blocked the panther's slashes with her spear.

"Go! I'll hold them off. Go home!" She screamed. Something in her voice made you want to listen to her; it commanded submission. He was shocked to find the woman similar to his older sister. He had so many questions about this mysterious lady. "Who-"

"Ask questions later, Koru Riga! I can't hold him much longer!" The mystery lady was struggling with the creature's claws. He did as he was told. With each step that pounded against the pavement, more questions ricocheted in his head. _How does she know me, but I have no idea who she is… Who is she?_ When he arrived home, Ana was fast asleep. He went up to his head and couldn't shake the unsettling feelings about Oracle City and the strange mystery woman.

 _ **_Mysterious Realm_**_

In a realm where the human world is being watched, the leader sat, waiting for his servants to return to him. The girl and the cat suddenly appeared in a black mist before him

"I assume you failed to receive the crest?" The leader said, looking at their injuries with disapproval.

"That one woman, Sunoco had interfered with our plans, my lord," the cat answered, bowing its head in respect. The man stared at them.

"You used the Panther's transformation again didn't you?"

"Lord Hemnos, I can explain! He refused to give us that crest and-"

"No excuses! We need that crest! The future of the human world depends on it." He sighed. "No matter, she'll eventually come around. Do not fail me again Ponopon." "I will not fail you my lord."

"And Meiko, you'll soon have what you long for..." When Lord Hemnos was alone once again, he made his way over to his globe. He peared into the glass orb and watched the human world.

 _ **_Human World_**_

The week had passed by quickly with no sign of the mystery woman or mystical cat. Koru walked around the town and stopped by the bank to think. "You plan on robbing the bank?" A familiar voice said from behind him.

"No way! Im not getting in more trouble!"

"Hm. That's not the Koru I know..."

"And what do you – " He stopped short as he recognized the girl. "Oh, it's just you Tsugumi." She gave him a fake smile. _What's that supposed to mean,_ she thought. "Would you like me to do it for you? I heard you got expelled again."

"Aoru, you blabbermouth..." Koru muttered under his breath.

"Koru?"

"What's it to ya?"

"I really like you. I..If you feel the same way, come back to the band. Back to me. And forget the robbery."

 _She is so annoying, and I just said I'm not going to steal anything,_ he thought. "If you didn't know that you were one reason that I quit, then you're stupider than I thought you were." She froze as she could feel her heart break. As Koru was leaving, he added, "It's no secret. You've told me a million times already." Tsugumi watched as her "lover" left. "NOOOOOOOO! Why doesn't he like me back?" She yelled to no one in particular

Koru arrived home, still frustrated from earlier. Pushing open his bedroom door, he was startled to find a wounded girl lying on his bed. His sister heard him scream from across the room.

"ANA! Why is there a girl in here?"

"I found her in the alleyway with her pet wounded in the middle of Oracle City where I do my errands."

"Wait, did you say she owned a cat?"

"Yes a black one. You're not going superstitious on me are you?"

"No." He took a good look at the girl lying on his bed. _Wait a minute!_ He thought. _Those were the two who assaulted me before!_ He saw the cat resting on his basket. For a second, he thought he heard it mumbling in its sleep. While the girl was still sleeping, Ana convinced him to go to Oracle city and buy the wounded girl a pair of crutches. Later in the day, the girl woke up finding herself on a stranger's bed. She saw Ponopon sleeping on the basket on the floor.

"You're awake. I was starting to think that you wouldn't ever wake up." The girl was surprised to see someone being nice to her. She jumped back in fear to see the similarities from Ana and Sunoco. "Why are you two alone?" Ana asked, trying to make some sort of conversation with her. When the injured girl didn't respond, Ana pressed on. "Did you see who hurt you this bad?" When the girl refused to respond, Ana gave up and left her alone in Koru's room. When Koru returned home with the crutches, he went straight up to his bedroom. Maybe this girl could answer some of his questions. Upon his entrance, Ponopon woke up and saw the crest hanging from Koru's neck. As he was about to get it, the girl shot up, grabbed the cat and her staff and desperately ran out the door leaving blood marks behind. Koru grabbed the crutches and ran after her.

"W…what are you doing Meiko? Don't you want your voice back?" Ponopon tried to convince her to go back, but it was no use. She backed away when she saw Koru coming towards her. If they had been paying better attention, they would have realized that they were being followed. Tsugumi peered around a building and watched the exchange take place, envy clouding her vision. _Tch. He never cared for me that way... How dare she try to take him away from me! Even if she has a cool looking staff!_ Adrenaline pumping, she punched the wall as hard as she could, cracking the smooth surface. Chunks bounced off of the wall and hit her in the head, knocking her unconscious. Meiko was cornered and covered her face. Koru looked at her in a strange way. "Here you might want to take these. What you did was pretty reckless." She looked at him and saw his crest dangling over his neck as he was trying to help her up. _I can't get it now,_ Meiko thought. _It will be very risky to take...Whatever you do Ponopon please don't_ -

"Will she be okay mister?" A strange voice asked. "Who said that?" Koru whipped his around, trying to find whomever was talking to him.

"Down here!" She shook her head in disappointment. _Damn it Ponopon!_ Koru looked down to find the cat. _A talking cat..._ Koru thought. _Somehow that doesn't surprise me... But wait a minute! Was it talking instead of the girl?_ Lately, nothing was surprising Koru. The crest started to glow again, but brighter than last night, matching the cane that Meiko was holding as it, too, began to glow. Meiko was about to get the crutches from him, but then the same woman from their last encounter appeared before them.

"Did you call me?"


	3. Chapter 3: Making Things Clear

_**Chapter 3: Making things clear**_

Koru was in a daze. One day he's expelled and now mysterious people and creatures cross his path. The more he thought, the angrier he became. Just what did he do to deserve this? What was so special about today?

"I never called you! Just what the heck is going on? And who are you?"

"But you did call me, with that crest of yours." _*Crest? Just what is she going on about? So it glows. It doesn't mean that I called her.*_

"So we meet again! I won't let the crest fall through my paws!" The cat started to glow violently and grew quicker and bigger into the panther.

"Oh... so you're the people I fought last time. I should have guessed." Koru started to back up and shivered with fear but somehow Sunoco managed to stop him.

"Don't be frightened Koru; he will not hurt us..." The creature fell to the floor turning back to the cat that he was previously.

"...Because he is not fully healed." He stared at them and her. "Just WHO are you?"

 _*I guess I have no choice but to tell him,*_ thought Sunoco glumly. _*I just wish it was just a little later…*_ She took a really deep breath.

"If I tell you, you won't believe me otherwise."

"Just try me. Strange things already have been happening, so I doubt I can get more creeped out than this."

"Well, alright. I am Sunoco, Guardian of the Riga Family."

"A WHAT?" _*Guess I was wrong!*_

"A Guardian, Koru. It is left by one's will to protect their loved ones; Dead or alive. Do you know that crest you have?" Koru looked at his crest his father gave him. He nodded. "What about it?"

"They are trying to take it to the realm where the lord can abuse its power to the human world."

"He's trying to make the human world a better place for them and you know it Sunoco!" Ponopon snarled. Meiko just stared at them. Sunoco just rolled her eyes. "Whatever." When the cat was about to charge, he heard someone calling from them in a distance.

"Koru! Girl! Mr. Kitty! Where are you?" She heard his sister from out the alley.

 _*Aw man. She can't see me yet, or things will get too complicated. Mr. Kitty? Pfft. You never did come up with good names huh Ana?*_ She leaned over and out of nowhere, started to give him a warm embrace. Koru couldn't think anything could get any weirder than standing there awkwardly.

"Uh.-" _*Okay. It's official. Things have gone definitely weirder!*_

"Whenever you are in trouble, just think of me." As she was walking back over to the realm, she added. "Don't let anyone take that crest away or break it. And don't tell your sister about me yet." Before Koru can say anything, she vanished. Ana arrived with the medial kit. "I knew I would find you here!"

Koru looked at her strangely. "How'd you find us?"

Ana pointed at the bloody trail that Meiko left behind. She just shrugged.

"Come on," said Ana. "We should go and treat your wounds before a big scene comes up." For once they all agreed and headed back to Miracle Town.

The Red Band member Tsugumi finally regained consciousness and found herself alone hours later. _*Oh man, was that a dream? I must have hit my head hard...*_ She then saw the blood marks on the road.

"So...it wasn't a dream. That means-! She's taking him from me! YOU WILL BE MINE!" She quickly ran back to base.

Back at the Riga's residence, there was trouble stirring. The cat Ponopon and Meiko both tried to get the crest from Koru's neck, but no luck. Ana could hear them but was too busy on the phone in another room.

"Augh! COME ON! This isn't fair you sadist!"

"I can't help it. It's just so much fun watching you fail." Koru laughed and teased Ponopon some more. Meiko was planning to use her best weapon, Cute faces. _*No guy could ever resist this,*_ Meiko thought to herself. She went over to him and winked at Ponopon as she passed.

 _*Oh, I see where this is going!*_ Ponopon gave a little snicker as he snuck to the table that was conveniently behind Koru.

Meiko gave him all of her best techniques, The Sad look, The Happy look, The Cool look, The Flirty look, and her most famous one, The Cute Look.

Koru just stared blankly and asked, "What the hell are you doing? Those looks are used so often by other girls I hung out with and I am immune to them. She was shocked and gave the Shocked Look. _*Nooooo! He's immune to my irresistible Cute Face Trick?*_

Koru snickered a bit. "Okay I admit, that look is a little silly. Do me a favor and practice a little more, alright shorty?" Meiko did not like being called short. Her face turned red and steamed as pepper. She grabbed her fist together to prevent any violent actions. Ponopon saw this as an opportunity to get the crest from Koru.

"ALRIGHTY! NOW'S MY CHANCE!" Ponopon leaped from the table nearly grabbing the crest from his neck. Koru dodged replying, "You have to do better than that!"

 _*And I will you jerk face!*_ and with that, she dashed and ran with the crest in her hand to the other side of the room. A sharp pain overtook her and she collapsed. Ponopon ran to her side. The cat danced a little victory dance as if he won a lifetime supply of catnip.

"Now we can go back to the realm to give to Lord Hemnos. He could fix her leg completely."

"Give that back! My father gave it to me!" Koru's eyes glowered as his father's possession was being twirled.

"Serves you right sadist! Now c'mon Meiko!"

Meiko grabbed what she thought was her staff. When raised, she saw it was a plain cane. She panicked as she looked left and right. _*Oh no! Where'd my staff go?*_ She looked frantically, scanning the rooms in the apartment dragging her leg along with her.

"Huh? What's wrong Meiko?" Ponopon asked impatiently. "Why haven't we left yet? We got to go fix your leg and get your voice back. So come on stop fooling around."

Meiko looked at Ponopon for a minute or two. And at that moment, he realized something important.

"Meiko...please say you have your staff with you." She just stared blankly in space realizing what she did.

"Meiko...PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE THE STAFF WITH YOU!" Meiko shook her head.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! Now how are we supposed to get home?"

"You guys are missing something aren't you? Is it that important?" Koru sighed. "Oh well, I'll get you another one later."

"You don't get it!" Ponopon cried. "That staff is the key for me to transform, because I'm a Guardian too!"

Koru became very puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you see, items that people cherish most are connected to their Guardians. You see this collar around my neck?"

* _Now that you mention it, Sunoco had one just like it...*_ Koru thought. "Is it supposed to be a symbol or something?

Ponopon nodded. "If someone has a hold of it, I won't be able to protect her. The staff Meiko has, it used to be her grandmother's!"

"So the crest that you hold, which is mine, is a key to Sunoco right? Then give it back and I'll help ya out."

"I'm not falling for that old trick sadist."

"What does your leader even need it for?"

Ponopon stopped and thought a minute. "I'm not quite sure, but I know that if I give it to him, Meiko will get her voice back. He doesn't break any promises, period." Koru shrugged and turned to Meiko. "Okay then, kid, do you remember where you last left it?"

"WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" Ponopon shrieked.

Meiko closed her eyes and thought deeply. * _When his sister came to get us...! Back there! It has to be!*_ Koru eyed her suspiciously. "It seems you have an idea where it might be at?"

Meiko nodded. She pointed out the door. "You mean to tell me you left it back there?!" Ponopon panicked.

"Hey, Koru! It's one of your friends on the phone!" Koru rushed to the room and grabbed it from Ana's hand.

 _*Could've said thanks...*_ Ana thought bitterly as she left to another room.

"Hello?"

 **(Riga)**

"Aoru."

 **(I have this cool looking staff thing here. Found it near the dump. Wanna take a look?)**

"A staff? Uh...yeah it's Ana's. She must have dropped it when she was doing her errands."

 **(Hm...You have to bring Ana along to Siren's Peak. Time's up pal. You two better be alone, if you want the staff back. )**

"Grrr..."

 **(Just bring Ana along. Show up or you will take her place.)**

He slammed the receiver with tears of rage in his eyes ***click*** _*Damn it! He didn't buy it...*_

He froze in fear, anger, and guilt at the thought of loneliness. _*Damn you. Damn you Aoru! If it wasn't for your twisted mind, we probably would have still been friends. None of this would be happening. I waited too long. Now Ana is going to get killed. And I got another girl involved too. I screwed up big time. Why does Red Band have to go to the extreme? What went wrong?*_

His feel of solitude caused the crest to grow hot. The cat yowled in pain as the crest floated back around Koru's neck. They were quite surprised when they saw it. _*The crest chose him...interesting...*_ Meiko and Ponopon tried to get his attention. Ponopon shouted in his face, "Sadist? Sadist! Come on! Pull yourself together!"" Meiko shook him violently until he came back to reality.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Did you find our staff?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't know the owner so I told him that I knew her so he'll give it to me."

"All right! I think I see you in a different light."

"But here's the thing... I told him it was my sister who owned it."

"WHAT?!"

 _ **_Red Band's Hideout_**_

Red Band leader Toro Aoru was preparing for assassination. The other members were preparing for a fight of a lifetime. Why? They knew Koru well since they used to be friends and a long-time member.

 **The Red Band was made for a revival of a fallen comrade; Aoru's girlfriend, Sara Nul. After she died of heart failure, a part of him snapped and never was the same. He had other friends that joined Red Band, but the group reduced after they saw the horrors of female assassination. At first, they were just getting characteristics of her. But after the First Resurrection failed, Aoru came to one conclusion, The Gate of Revival. They would destroy females who got in their way and collect large samples of their blood. Usually, if a female member quits, she would get killed on the spot, and her female relatives along with her. When male members quit, they would kill his female relatives and bomb the male's house. They were never caught since they were minors. Only four members are left. Koru then quit after his father died. Since he was a long-time friend, Toro gave him 3 years to pay without getting anyone harmed.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

_**Chapter 4:**_

 _ **The truth**_

Later that night, Koru was in his room, with tears. All he thought about was loneliness; his life without his older sister. Suddenly, his crest was glowing so bright that he disappeared from his room. Koru closed his eyes tightly. _*This is too much! Just why does this happen to me now?*_

He then opened his eyes, finding himself in a mysterious room with sleeping people in capsules like something he'd seen in a science fiction film. The room was dim with dying candles and it smelt as if an oil leak occurred. He walked around, looking for a door. He looked at the people and noticed their necks. All had the similar collar like the ones he'd seen on the mysterious Sunoco and the rowdy cat.

"Uh…H-hello? Is anyone there?" Soon enough, a young girl with a crown and a collar came towards him. At first, she seemed to look normal with her straight chestnut colored hair and warm smile. She looked about his age except when he looked closer at her, she had distinguished features. Her ears were pointed as an elf. Her eyes glowed yellow as a cat. Her skin was a little paler than normal humans. She eyed him carefully to see if he was of any threat.

"Well, hello there, mortal. I am known as Princess Mona around these parts. And in case you are wondering, you are currently in the Guardian Development room. Seeing how there are no doors here, just how did you end up here, human?"

"How the hell should I know? You're the tour guide here aren't you? So how do I get out?"

"You didn't come on your free will?" Mona asked curiously.

"No. Why would I want to come here? Just what is this place? And all these people…"

"Oh, are you talking about those people right there? These people are present by a personal will by their loved ones. They are currently training for their positions as Guardians, hence the name Guardian Development Room or GDR for short."

"Guardians? Like Sunoco…and that noisy cat?" Koru rubbed his palm against his forehead, trying to comprehend on what's happening. "You know? This isn't really making any sense to me, so can you tell me what's going on then I'll go home?"

"It isn't so easy to leave here. Especially the fact there is no door here in this room. The only reason humans are here is because they usually are summoned upon by my beloved brother, Lord Hemnos."

"Well, this Hemmens guy, what does he want with me?"

"...Hemnos, and I think it might have something to do with that crest of yours. This power is quite different from what I've seen before; Strong too.

 _*Well, Sunoco was trying to warn me about this…Hm… I have a bunch of questions that still aren't being answered. Maybe the Hummuns guy can help answer?*_

"It's Hemnos, dear human boy. Hem-Nus." She rolled her eyes. "Do try to properly address him will you? He is also very trustworthy, so there is no room for doubt in this case."

"Uh…just how did-?"

Mona giggled. "I can read minds, if you were wondering. I'm part of the Sprite Race."

Koru looked at Mona and shook his head. Then he looked at all these people in their capsules. He then noticed that some people had disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Whoa! W-what happened to them!?"

"Hm...It seems their training is complete. You shouldn't worry about them. They'll be just fine. They're in good hands." Koru wasn't so sure but he decided to trust her word and continued looking around. In the middle of the 'tour', a weird looking portal caught his eye. It showed a picture of floating rocks and hellfire along with demonic creatures on the other side. A woman that appeared to be a servant saw as he was about to press the release button.

"Uh...I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Huh? Why not? Just what are they?"

"Those creatures are called Sliek Demons. I guess you can say this is one type of hell you don't want to get into. They've been locked up in there for generations. If any of them were to be loose, the fate of the human world...um, how should I put this?"

"The human world will be destroyed and I won't be able to restore it."

Princess Mona, the servant, and Koru turned around to find the ruler of the realm, Lord Hemnos. He was pretty tall as a ruler should. His voice makes people pay attention right away. His right eye was bandaged up. He had the same features as Mona; pale skin, elf ears, and a glowing golden cat eye on the left. Hemnos's royal clothing was something that one has never seen before. His long pale blonde hair down to his waist and figure could easily mistake him for a lady if he were to face his back. He walked past Koru towards the portal. Hemnos made a hand gesture, motioning the servant to give him something. A blue and gel-like cube was glowing in his hand.

"Thank you, Raine. You may continue your duties." She bowed and left them alone. He then tossed the cube into the portal.

"Hey, what did you just throw?"

"A Barrier Cube."

"Barrier Cube? What's that? You people talk as if I know these things already…" Koru scratched his head in confusion.

He gave a little chuckle. "I agree." Hemnos raised a hologram of a deep blue gel-like cube on his hand. It had a strange mark in the middle shaped as a sun. "This is a Barrier Cube, human boy. It is supposed to keep them from breaking through the portal. It contains Carbon Monoxide, which is lethal to you humans. But those demons breathe that air."

"So I'm guessing you're kind of their keeper?"

"How dare you say that? Dear brother will never tend to these lowlifes-! Hemnos raised his hand for silence.

"I would see how that you would think that. However, there's a different purpose. There's a material we can get only in there. I'll explain it another time. Now, onto more important matters… I wish I knew why a human is here, but it seems your crest has led you here perhaps? I am pretty sure I didn't summon you" Koru's eyes widened in realization. _*No way. He didn't summon me…? Now I'm completely lost*_

"I'll play along with your game, but what does any of this have to do with me? Why is my crest glowing all of a sudden? I thought you would know everything," Koru sulked.

Hemnos grabbed his hand. "Come with me Koru, and all of your questions will be answered."

 _*…How did he know my name?*_

 _*I'm similar to what you refer to as 'God'. I'm awesome. Now let's go, boy.*_

Still freaked out, Koru looked at his surroundings for the last time. "So, how will we get out of here? I don't see any doors around..." Mona gave a small snicker. "You'll see."

Suddenly, a black smoke appeared before them. It smelled of gasoline and gun powder. Koru felt dizzy from the strong scent and fainted a moment later. Before he left, he turned to Mona.

"Mona, my dear sister and Guardian, make sure the Slieks make no uproar from the cube that was sent there. You are the only one that can go inside without getting harmed, understood?"

"Yes, I understand that, my lord."

"Oh, and before I forget, be sure to remind Razuka, our servant, to prepare for the new Guardian Gathering."

"Yes, sir!" She gave a strong salute and a warm smile that melts about anyone's heart.

After they disappeared, Mona somewhat felt disappointed. _*Hell, the Guardian Gathering is very boring. Then again, it happens every 50 years or so…nah…still pretty boring. But someone's got to do it...I mean, who else will protect their loved ones? Well, better summon Razuka.*_

As Koru woke up, he was in the throne room. The throne was as high as the pedestal it was on. There were small torches on the side of the wall and a sparkling crystal spear that looked like Earth was in the center of the room. Strange machines were from wall to wall and a flag with strange ancient writing.

"Welcome to our humble abode. Make yourself at home. Just what would your questions be?

"I want to know everything! Just why does this woman pop up randomly? What happens if someone loses items? Why am I even involved in this mess?!"

"This woman….did she not already explain on what a guardian is?"

"Yeah, but I want to hear it from the big boss. She also seems to have a dislike for you too."

"Heh, 'Big Boss' huh? But it is exactly as she says. Once a will has been told or written, the requested person, alive or dead, comes to serve as the protector. And that's just how her attitude is, so don't mind her. So...did you ask if someone loses an item?"

"Yes, Hema, Hemmni, Hummus, Hemmis, uh...what should I call you anyway?"

 _*Is my name really that hard to pronounce? How trivial…*_ "It really doesn't quite matter to me. Anyway, if an item is lost, the Guardian is at risk of existence."

Koru mind grew blank and stared at him. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"If it is stolen, the Guardian cannot fulfill their duties due to the fact that their souls are connected to the very item. Only certain possessions can return automatically if it chooses them. If the item breaks, both the Guardian and the unit shall both disappear to nothing. Sadly, I cannot bring them back. I can, however, raise the dead, but only when it is necessary. Or when the person requests the dead to protect, then they come in a new identity."

 _*Seriously? This isn't making sense at all!*_

Hemnos studied his face. "I can assume you are helping finding a staff for a certain Meiko Tsunagi I presume?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" _*He's good.*_

"She's kind of…how do you say, clumsy. She tends to leave her staff behind quite often. I for one, find that pretty embarrassing. She is also a servant of mine. Ever since the death of her grandmother, she's been trying to get your crest under my command. If she accomplishes her mission, I will return her voice."

Koru held tightly on his crest. _*No way! I'm not going to do it! If the only reason is to give back a voice, then I say, stay voiceless! But, that is still terrible…*_ "Geez…" He shook his head. "I'm never giving this up! My father gave this to me. This is the only memory of him that I have left."

"I see. Did you want to know about Sunoco?"

"Yes. I really want to know what her deal is."

"When did it start, and what happened?"

Koru hesitated to tell Hemnos his business, but he needed to tell someone; besides Ana. She couldn't know about her fate. She wasn't allowed in Red Band business. He couldn't look straight at Hemnos, especially with that serious face. _*Am I really going to do this? Is there enough time to even explain everything?_

"Time stops here Riga. Time stands still on Earth until you return. If you won't tell me, I'll just see for myself. Plus you wish to talk to someone, right? I'm all ears. It's not like I have something better to do. Honestly, I'm bored out of my mind. Being the Lord of the Realm has a lot of free time. All I got to do is sitting and watching the globe, occasionally tossing barrier cubes…plus my servants are always busy so it gets a little lonesome."

Koru looked at him with a puzzled look. _*Is this guy really the ruler here? I guess it wouldn't hurt. I can't say no to the puppy dog eyes he's making, but it's still giving me the Goosebumps.*_

"If I tell you, will you stop making that face?" Hemnos nodded quickly. "Fine," Koru said as he rolled his eyes. He began telling him on the deal three years ago when the deal was made. He told him about throughout the years, stress began to creep up on him for secretly protecting his sister. He told Hemnos about the things that have been happening recently and surprisingly, it felt good.

Hemnos listened intensely to every last detail. When Koru finished, Hemnos rubbed his head, letting the information sink in. "This is strange indeed. This is the first time I've heard of a situation this deep. But from what I've been hearing, I believe it is your sub conscience that's causing it."

"My…sub conscience?"

"Yes. You desperately want to help your older sister. However, deep down, you wonder who will protect you. And it's simple. Your mother."

"Hey wait a minute! I never met my mother. She died after giving birth to me."

Hemnos sighed. "It's quite natural. Most humans deep down long for a mother figure. And your desire for a mother figure was settled by having Ana taking care of you. But you still wondered what she looked like. How she acted. How she was. No worries, even I wonder from time to time. When you first thought of loneliness, the sub conscience started to take effect, hence the events that have been happening."

Koru thought long and hard. _*It's true. I've always wondered what my mother looked like. My father talked so much about her; I even saw old pictures of her. All of it made me more and more curious. But how does that explain Sunoco showing up? She still looks like Ana.*_

Hemnos gave another small sigh. _*He's over thinking this. It's really simple if he puts the pieces together.* "_ Koru, I'm pretty sure you can figure out what I'm going to say next, right?"

"Hemnos, you have to be specific when it comes to him. He's not too bright you know," a familiar voice echoed. Hemnos and Koru looked at a small black ball. Black mist entered the room and a lady entered the room. A familiar face entered the room. "Hello again, Koru."

Koru was quite surprised when he saw her again. "Sunoco! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Geez, Koru. That's no way to talk to your mother."

"What…did you just say?" Koru looked at her intensely and saw an old photo in his memory. Both faces fit the bill. Something in his head clicked as his tears started to gather. He quickly wiped them fast enough so she wouldn't see. Sunoco knelt down and hugged him tightly. "I've been listening to your conversation. It must've hurt to not have met a mother. But Ana and Reid did a good job raising you."

Koru looked away. "Even if I met you again, it's all over anyway. Ana's a dead person because of me. I even got the girl and cat involved in Red Band. The staff is in their possession."

Sunoco thought for a few moments. "I have an idea. But you have to promise me not to tell Ana about my identity just yet."

"Huh? Why not?"

"It'll just be too soon, so let it sink in first, alright?" Koru nodded. Before the two departed, Koru held on to the crest again. Hemnos looked at him for a moment and did a little chuckle.

"Don't worry Koru. There is no need for the crest. I only wanted to test your will. But don't tell them that. I like teasing my subordinates. They're just too serious, it's quite amusing. Well, let's hope all goes well." Koru and Sunoco disappeared before him. Hemnos sat on his throne and slowly reached out for a glowing white box on his right side of his seat. _*Hehehe…Well, I better give back what's hers. Maybe it's time I started to take my job more seriously,*_ he thought to himself as he gently opened the lid. The light shown a trail and it traveled to its destination.

The strong smell of oil and gunpowder was returning and Koru once again passed out. The only thing bothering him was Sunoco's plan. _*How is she going to do that? Aoru can't be fooled. She's going to get it for sure!*_

 _ **_Koru's House_**_

Meiko moped in the living room while Ponopon sat in front of Koru's door. She was thinking of what horrible things were probably happening to her staff. _*I am so irresponsible! Why did I leave it behind again? For all I know, the bad person could break it by accident and we won't exist anymore! I just started getting used to these two people, Koru and Ana Riga...Why does Riga go through this? Why did he lie and say that my staff was Ana's? What is he up to?*_

Meanwhile when Meiko was deep in thought, Ponopon was thinking if Koru changed or likes to show off. _*Hm,*_ he thought. _*Maybe he did change...No, sadists never change! But, he took us in when we had nowhere else to go...Wait that was his sister. Grr...Darn it! I have to get him and speak my mind. Sadist needs a good talking to! But I wish I had hands and arms to open his door...*_ Ana saw Ponopon in front of the door, waiting. "Hey Mr. Kitty, do you want to see Koru?"

"...Yes"

"D…Did you just...talk?!"

"Nooo..."

"Oh, okay...Hey, wait a minute!"

"Ooh, so close." _*Why did I blow it? Oops! I forgot she didn't know. I guess I got too used to talking around Riga.*_ She was still standing in shock for a moment and finally spoke. "Hey, I'm not fainting! I guess I'm immune to surprises now..." She fainted after saying so. Meiko turned around and dragged the fainted Ana onto the couch. She woke up and found Meiko and Ponopon on each side of her. "Am I really dreaming or Mr. Kitty really talked?"

"Yes you're dreaming, and now you're going to Candy Mountain and we are two elves wanting to take your lollipops. Of course I spoke! It's not Mr. Kitty, its Ponopon. Ponopon! PAAWWWW-NOOOO-PAAWWN!"

"Pono...pono... Ponpon?"

"Ugh...close enough."

Meiko just sighed and looked around for something to write with.

Ana got up and found a whiteboard on the fridge with the marker on the floor somewhere. She handed it Meiko and she began to write. When she finished, she raised the board so they can she what she said.

 **[Riga might be in trouble.]**

Ana was lost. "Hm? Trouble? But he's in his room."

 **[It's quieter than usual, and I don't think he's in there.]**

Ana doubted her words and she opened the door to prove her wrong, but only proved Meiko's theory to be true.

"Koru? Where'd he go? The window is locked and we didn't see him out of the room...How could he have left?"

"Maybe he was summoned?"

"Summoned?"

"By our master. He has mysterious power. He watches over the human world to try and keep in balance."

"Not sure I can believe that..."

"...You are one stupid lady, you know that right?"

"...A talking cat with an attitude! What else are you going to say you stupid cat?"

"What did you say?!"

While those two were arguing, Meiko was wandering around Koru's room and found an envelope with an interesting label. _"Red-Band notice". *Hm?! RED-BAND?...I never thought I'd ever see those words again...*_ She opened the envelope to read what was inside.

 _ **Riga**_ : 4/17/1999

 _It has been almost too long since you quit. I grow quite tired and irritated every day the money is not in. What have you been doing for the last 3 years? Bring it in by the 24th, or your sweet sister Ana is ours for the taking. You should have never quit, Riga, even if your sister is your only "family" left. We're so close to getting my Sara back. After we dispose of her, we should celebrate when Sara comes home. How about it, old friend?_

 _Red Band leader,_

 _ **Aoru**_

 _*Red Band leader, the 24th…that's tomorrow!*_ Meiko felt as if there was no air in the room and started to suffocate. Ponopon saw her and became horrified. "Meiko!" Ana and he ran to her aid. Ponopon then noticed the letter that she dropped. He grabbed it in his mouth and walked to Ana. "...Ana? I think you should take a look at this..." was what he was trying to say, but all Ana heard was, "Mpph Thnnk ooomm Smmm tnnk mm llk mt tis." He gave Ana the notice.

"What is it Ponpon? Red Band Notice? Must be from one of his secret club things…"

After she read it, her hands became tense. Her mind was racing. Soon, she started to cry. "Why..?" She sobbed. "Why didn't he tell me anything? Has he been tormented that long? Father, what do I do? Why is he doing all this?"

"It looks like he's trying to be your Guardian..."

"Guardian?"

 _*Oh crap! What do I say?*_ "Um...uh..."

Meiko stumbled up, got her whiteboard and wrote **[As you were trying to protect him, he's trying to return the favor.]**


	5. Chapter 5: Troubled

_**Chapter 5: Troubled**_

After Koru snuck back to his room, he laid back onto his bed as he was before. Hoping he wouldn't get caught, he covered himself with his bed sheets. He couldn't stop thinking about the plan that Sunoco had spoken to him.

" _So listen here. In order to save Ana, she has to stay hidden."_

" _But won't he notice something's up if I show up myself?"_

" _You won't be alone. I'm taking her place."_

" _Sunoco…err, mom…umm…"_

" _Sunoco's fine. I have a new identity."_

" _I can't let you die either! I just can't do it!"_

" _Don't worry. I already experienced death before. Oh, don't tell Ana about the plan."_

" _Why not?"_

" _There would be complications. There's no other way. You're just going to have to trust me on this one. Promise me you won't say anything."_

" _Sure. You can count on me."_

The words kept repeating in a loop in his mind as a broken record player.

 _There's no other way. You're just going to have to trust me on this one._

Koru stared at the ceiling for a long time. "Sunoco…" He said to himself. "Is there really no other way to solve this?" The whole time, he felt uneasy. As he was about to drift away to sleep, the door opened.

"Koru, is this a bad time?" Ana looked down to his face as Koru's head hit the floor.

Ana sat on the foot of the bed. She had a faraway look in her eyes. "What would you say if we went somewhere amazing tomorrow?" Koru gave her a puzzling stare. He knew something was up. She only acted this way to avoid trouble. _*No,*_ He thought. _*There's no possible way that she knows about this situation…isn't it?*_

"...Ana? What are you talking about? Are you okay?" She snapped to her old self and quickly nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm alright. I just wanted to spend some time with my brother, that's all," she said as she turned her head away.

"I know my older sister better than anyone. You better tell me what's going on, or I'm not talking to you anymore."

"You're bluffing, aren't you Koru?" Ana reached her arm out to him, but he turned away. Her tears started to flow again. She turned to face him and shook her head, and leaned over to give him a warm embrace. He became quiet after she let him go. _*That warm hug…Sunoco gave me one just like it. I knew she got it from someone…*_

He was trying to find the right words without making her cry anymore. Koru made an exhausting sigh before speaking again. "Look, I know you worry about me; I mean, you're a big worrywart. But you shouldn't be. I eventually have to take care of myself, you know."

She couldn't handle the emotions within her and a moment later, there was a small sting across Koru's cheek. Her hand burned with pain. His eyes grew wide with shock. Not once in her life, not even in their childhood, did she ever hit him anywhere, let alone slap him. Ana had enough of his strange behavior, and she was going to let him have it. "That's enough out of you Koru Riga!" she barked. "Don't you dare play stupid with me anymore, got it? I know what's going on!"

Ana tried to regain her lost composure. She cleared her throat before starting again. "I-I know what's going on. It's just that, how can you be sure you can be safe? How can you guarantee that they won't kill you after they kill me?"

"W-what? Hehe….just what are you talking about?"

"This is no laughing matter! I., uh...I went through your stuff to clean the dresser...and found the envelope...but it was an honest mistake!"

"Seriously?! You went through my stuff?! You know my stuff is personal!"

"I said it was an accident! God...You've been acting strange this whole time. You think I wouldn't notice? You avoid me. I do certain things that get you upset at times…But I only do these things because I care about you, Koru. You're the only brother I have left and I really don't want to lose you. But why are you willing to lose me?"

Koru tried to explain himself. It wasn't an easy task since he became anti-social. "I just…It's not that…ugh, this is hard to explain. You wouldn't like the explanation I'd be giving you. You know, if you read that letter, then you wouldn't need me to explain it...I'm not willing to give you up. You should know me better than this, Ana. True, I've been difficult lately, but I got myself into this situation and now it's my responsibility to get the hell out of it. I'm sorry, but I have to find a different way to save you…on my own. He knows that I can't back down on my word...it's my weakness. My best friend knows all my weaknesses."

"W-Whoaaaaa!"

The door flew open and saw the eavesdropping pair fall on each other. Ana and Koru turned to the door to see Meiko and Ponopon quickly standing back up in the front of the doorway. "Heh, looks like Mr. Sadist has a heart after all, eh Meiko?" She quickly nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay…just HOW long were you two standing there?"

"Oh, only up from the important parts, right?" Meiko nodded her head again cheerfully. She walked closer, grabbed both of Koru's hands and simply replied, "Riga, you are not on your own; especially with us around." Everyone stopped and stared.

"Meiko…"

"What did you say…?"

Koru had no words to respond, but only a hug to show how grateful he was. Koru jolted back quickly. "So…you finally spoken for yourself huh?"

"Yep. And I have lots more to say, but that can wait for another time. Now we're all in this together, we have to form a plan to save Ana's hide from Red Band." Koru was about to say that he had a plan but remembered something that Sunoco told him:

" _Don't tell Ana about the plan."_

 _*Well she said; don't tell Ana, she didn't say I couldn't tell the others. But Ana's too smart. She'll follow us anyway. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to break that promise.*_

"I have an idea to save Ana and getting the staff back... but it involves another person," Koru spoke regrettably.

"Who? Who? Who's coming?"

"Sunoco. She's the one who thought of the plan."

"SUNOCO?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Ponopon and Meiko both shouted.

"Who is this Sunoco?" Ana asked curiously.

"You haven't met her yet, Ana. But she looks a lot like you, I can tell you that much. You think you can trust me this time. I'll make it right. Just get some rest, okay?" Ana didn't want to believe him. She looked at his eyes. Full of determination, his mind couldn't be changed. She finally caved in. "Alright," she said. "I trust you. Plus I'm very tired, so I'm going to my room. Stay safe, won't you?"

"Since when have I ever been safe?" Koru answered with a smirk. Ana rolled her eyes and went to her room. Koru let out a sigh of relief. "Man, I'm glad that crud is out of my system, now to think."

"So, you plan on telling us this plan of yours, Sadist? We still have to get your crest you know…"

 _*He's still planning on that?*_

"Ponopon, there's no need for it anymore. Since I can speak again, that means that the mission is over, completed or not."

"Alright, now that's settled, let's get to business.

 _ **_Red Band's Hideout_**_

While all other members were taking a snooze, one member couldn't sleep. _*Tomorrow, I have to kill a comrade. I can't kill a good friend of mine, but the way things are, He'd even kill me, his twin...Where is the real Toro? I mean, Koru was with us for a long time, through thick and thin...Why does Toro want to kill his best friend? He won't be satisfied. If he goes through with this, Sara won't be happy. People that revive from the dead suffer a lot more...I've seen crazy things, but I really didn't think he'd really go through this. I have a weird feeling about this.*_

He turned to see Tsugumi lying next to him. He quickly jumped to the edge of his wall.

"Ouch..." Tsugumi jumped over and put her hand over his mouth. "Shh! don't wake him up! You couldn't sleep either huh?"

"No..." Shissou answered with a muffled voice. "Can you let me go, I won't shout." She nodded her head and let her hand go. She took a deep sigh. "I know why you can't sleep. It's about your brother's goal again isn't it?"

He nodded. "I just don't get it. Why does Toro want to get Sara back? She was a good friend and all, but you can't mess with the dead. He's just going to make her suffer more..."

"I know how you feel, the suffering part anyway. I don't want to hurt my love or his family. Especially what's left of them I mean. And you know I can't refuse the mission. I certainly don't want to get killed."

"Yeah, but you know? There is something still bothering me ... A real strange feeling going on. Somewhere in brother's room."

"Whatever it is, it'll be fine Shissou. He can take care of himself."

"No, I mean it feels like something powerful is there. The presence isn't human, but it feels…natural. You can't feel it, can you Tsugumi?"

"Nah, I think it's just your nerves acting up. It will be just fine, okay? Let's not worry about it and try to get it over with."

"I'm telling you, it won't be fine...I have a real bad feeling about this."

"Whatever...just try to sleep okay? You've been like this for a week Shissou, it worries me. Sai too."

After she left to her room, Shissou didn't feel any better since the beginning.

 _*Gee, thanks for the talk Tsugumi. Now I feel even more paranoid!*_

 _ **_Unknown Place_**_

Sunoco sat at the hills outside that realm where the Moon never sets. _*Hmm...My son needs me, but can I really pull off the plan? I'm not sure if I can. I mean, I'm mostly all talk, and no walk. I fought the cat that one time, but it was part of a stupid prank Hemnos gave...Sorry, Koru. Looks like you're on your own for this one.*_

 **"So, you're gonna let your kids die by a gang member? Talk about bad parenting!"**

"Who said that?" Sunoco looked around and didn't see anyone.

 **"I said it! Look above you!"**

Sunoco looked up to find an image of Mona. "...Just how are you doing that?"

 **"I'm currently at the Demon World. Just hear me out."**

"Okay, I'm listening."

 **"Okay listen, we all know you are the mother of Koru Riga. You love him very much right?"**

"Yeah, that's right."

 **"So, if you are her guardian, and his mother, don't you want to prevent him from disappearing?"**

"Disappearing? What are you saying?"

 **"If he dies from someone else when he needed you most, you'd fail as both a parent and Guardian."**

"But I can't go through this plan of mine-!"

 **"Just listen to yourself! If you loved him that much, you'd do anything to keep him safe! Think about it, from one Guardian to another. Since you met death before, you're practically immortal. You can't die again."**

"Wait Mona!" Her image disappeared. Sunoco stood up and walked to the palace. "Thank you."

"I want to be transported to Earth, Hemnos..."

"This soon, Sunoco? If I transport you to the human world prematurely, you won't be able to come and go as you please, there's still the Guardian gathering you still have to attend."

"Yes I'm positive. I'd rather be there for him then let him down. You don't really need my assistance at the Guardian Gathering; it's only for the new recruits."

"You are a new guardian too. You've only completed your training."

"Touché, Hemnos."

If you really wish to go, I won't stop you, but take this." He hands her a piece of paper with ancient scriptures on it. "Just chant a spell and the door will open for you here. Just stand in the transporter in the Guardian Development room."

She stood in a huge machine. Hemnos got up, pulled the lever, and in a puff of smoke, she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6: Showdown

_**Chapter 6: showdown**_

"Alright. Ready for phase one?"

"Yeah, let's do it!"

"We're totally prepared!"

"Where's Sunoco?"

"Don't worry Ana, She'll be here."

Koru and the others prepared for take-off to Siren's Peak, where Aoru said to meet him and Ana alone. Koru closed his eyes and thought about Sunoco. _*Come on, don't back down. We need you for this plan. If you can hear me gimmie a call. Just say 'I'm here'*_

"Uh, hey. I'm here!"

Koru jumped back in shock. _*Whoa, that was fast!*_

 _*Wow, she does pop out of nowhere. She looks really familiar, but I don't know where from. Plus, she gives out this real peaceful vibe.*_ Ana walked up to Sunoco and examined her. "You do look a lot like me like they said you would. I think this plan will really work."

Sunoco looked at Koru with a glare on her face. "Koru, why is she here?"

"Sorry, she's too smart for her own good. Didn't have a choice. Plus, I found her eavesdropping when she said she was going to bed."

"Koru, I am shocked! I would never do such a thing!" Ana looked even closer at Sunoco. "Aww! You have the same collar as Ponpon! It looks really good on you!"

".P...Ponpon? Did she just call you, 'Ponpon'? I thought it was Mr. Kitty last time we met." Sunoco looked at him. She started to laugh uncontrollably.

Ponopon turned real red. "Shut up Sunoco..."

"Okay, Sunoco come with me. We have a staff to recover. You guys should leave now because he usually waits around noon."

"Roger!"

 _ **_Siren's Peak_**_

Aoru and four other members waited for him and Ana to show up.

"Did Riga chicken out, Aoru?"

"...Not likely, Sai. Knowing him, something is planned. This will be quite interesting. Ah, here he comes now."

Koru and Sunoco finally arrived. "Aoru, you said you'd give back the staff if Ana was with me."

"Hm. Just like you Riga, Mr. Goody Two-shoes. Tsugumi! If you will." She walked over and gave 'Ana' Meiko's staff. "I'm really sorry about this Ana. I hope we can still-"

"Tsugumi!"

She sadly walked back with the group. Sunoco threw the staff behind her and landed inside the bushes. Koru gave the signal. "Meiko! Use the Power NOW!"

Ponopon turned into the giant panther and knocked all the members to the ground. Meiko was riding on him shouting from above "Thank you for my staff!" Ana was frozen solid in fright when she saw Ponopon in that gigantic size. She worked up the nerve to cry out, "Oh my god! Ponpon, What did she feed you?!"

 _*No! Ana! You were supposed to stay hidden!*_

"Riga, you brought a look-alike?! She's mine!" Aoru eyes suddenly saw nothing but red. He wanted that feminine blood for his Gate of Revival. _*Sara, you'll be home soon. Just wait for me!*_ He got his rusty old blade from his belt and went straight for Ana. Koru was running to stop him, but Tsugumi caught up to him and punched him in the stomach. "I'm sorry about this, really. Please forgive me," She said in deep remorse. In a blink of an eye, Sunoco blocked Aoru's attack and it went through her. Ana was rock solid. Her limbs wouldn't move an inch.

She cried out in horror, "Sunoco! What are you thinking? That wasn't part of your plan!"

"Actually, all that mattered was getting the staff back and not getting you killed! And now, witness my power!"

The blade went straight through her completely as if she were a hologram. And her wound had regenerated quickly. She got the blade that was on the floor threw it in the air and shattered it with her light spear.

"Who...no. What are you?"

"A demoness. Come get me, if you can."

Sai got up and attempted to beat her down, but Sunoco dodged every move he made. Tsugumi grabbed the shards and threw them at Ana forcefully, but Sunoco grabbed them before they reached their target. Aoru dropped his head in hate. He clenched his fist tightly for he couldn't hold in anymore. He had lost his last shred of patience. "Riga…" he said. "You went back on your word. You know what this means, don't you?" His tone had turned from soft whispers to screeching screams.

" **DON'T EXPECT ME TO HOLD BACK ANYMORE YOU TRAITOR!"**

He charged headfirst after Koru. He grabbed him by the collar and both boys rolled down a hill. All Koru could hope to do was to avoid getting hit and reuniting with his sister. He dodged many hits and managed to land one on him. Nothing else seemed to matter at the moment other than vanquishing those who killed many innocent lives. Shissou stood there idly, watching the fray. He couldn't hurt, let alone touch his childhood friend. He was only able to watch this melee going on in front of him.

 _*This can't go on, anymore!*_ Shissou thought frantically. *All my friends are just going to die here. I have to do something, but what? WHAT?* A small and eerie glow came from his pocket. The strange vibe that he felt earlier had followed him here in battle. "It's this sensation again, but it's even stronger. Wait a minute! This is-!" _*That's it! I know how to stop all this.*_

"Toro! Please stop all this! This isn't going anywhere!" He held a simple shell in his hand. Aoru eyes widened in shock. Everyone else stopped and stared at it. They wondered what was so special about it.

Aoru's whole body briefly shook in surprise. "Shissou. J-just where'd you get that?"

Shissou glared at his brother. "It's you're special thing isn't it? The one Sara wanted you to remember her by; the one that you hid from everyone after her death. Yeah, I know about your meeting, but that's not the issue. You got to stop everything. Just leave it all alone."

Koru looked at him in awe. _*Looks like he hadn't changed a bit either. I'm glad.*_ Aoru stood up slowly. "And what if I don't? What will you do, you coward?"

Shissou always reacted through the insults though the years, but he's ready to let it go. "I honestly don't care if you are leader of our group, anymore brother. Do it…or this will be in a million pieces!"

Aoru thought his heart momentarily stopped. "You wouldn't dare...Sara wouldn't allow it."

"She's not here Toro! Snap out of it! Just stop this whole thing now!"

"You're going to betray me, Shissou? Your only brother?" Aoru slowly got up, staggering in between. Dark aura began to emit through his body. "So be it… I'll just have you killed for my amusement!"

"Toro, stop, please!" His brother wasn't listening anymore. All his sanity had disappeared and started to charge at him as if he were inhuman. He clung onto the shell tightly, ready to throw. As raised it, something small came out of it. A small piece of paper rolled out and started to burn a white flame. A feminine voice emits in the air.

 **Toro, have Shissou take care of you for a change.**

Just then, a black mist started to cover around him; the same way Koru had in the past. Aoru froze in his steps and snapped back to himself. "Shissou?"

"Brother! Help me! What's going on?"

Shissou couldn't keep his vision intact. His body became numb all over and couldn't move a single muscle. His voice was getting fainter and fainter. He saw Aoru run towards him, but the mist prevented him from seeing clearly. The oily smell was overpowering him, causing him to collide to the ground. * _Brother…we'll meet again, won't we?*_ Before he disappeared, he managed to give his twin his usual goofy smile. Aoru pounded the floor, distraught. His brother disappeared completely.

"Damn it… Damn it… Damn it all! Shissou! Why must you get yourself in these messes?" He saw Koru with no emotion. He seemed unusually cool about the situation. He scrambled up and met his face with his own.

He stumbled on to Koru, breathing heavily. "Riga…you know what happened, don't you?" He didn't answer. Aoru shook him violently.

"Tell me what happened to my brother! Hey! Riga! Answer me dammit!" Koru stayed silent and didn't want to answer. He couldn't believe that it was his turn to see through their eyes. "Sunoco, is he really going to-?" She placed her hand on Koru's shoulders. He couldn't finish his sentence. But the nodding of her head made him realize he didn't need to.

Aoru stared at them. He noticed that all of them didn't seem bewildered that his brother's gone missing. "You know it too, don't you? And that cat, along with the girl… you know what's going to happen. Tell me. Where is he?" Koru avoided the question and walked towards the spot where Shissou was taken. He noticed the shell that he dropped, picked it up and gave it to Aoru. "I'll explain it the best I can. But you have to promise me something first."

"Tch. Always Mr. Goody Two-Shoes."

"Let Ana go. Or you will never find out what happened to him. She doesn't know what's happening either, so it's only fair."

Aoru hesitated, but what choice did he have? He ordered Sai and Tsugumi to free his rival's sister. She scrambled back to Koru and the others. "Geez, Koru. Your friends are scary."

"Meiko, Ponopon, you know what to do in this situation, right?" Koru asked.

"We'll get right on it. We can go back now since I got the staff back; with your help of course." Meiko raised her staff boldly. The glow was headed to her tip of it, causing a hold to appear in front of them. Soon it grew larger in size until finally a black and violet portal to the realm appeared. Red Band rubbed their eyes and looked with great disbelief. They too, disappeared from the blackened mist. Ana was at a complete loss. "Koru, please tell me what's going on. What is this Guardian business they keep talking about?"

"You know about this my love?" Tsugumi ran to him and held on to him closely.

"This is really insane! Tsugumi, get off him would ya?" He sprinted in her direction and attempted to tug her apart from her 'lover'.

"That would be helpful...to great lengths."

For the first time in years, Koru was surrounded with the beaten-up members of the Red Band, full of questions about Shissou disappearance; asking for his guidance.

"Uh...Sunoco, a little help? I'm new at this thing too, you know!"

"So am I, but I'll explain everything later. Right now is just not a good time. Let's meet at your hideout."

Koru became dumbfounded. "That isn't helping!"

"Agreed." Everyone in unison replied. Aoru was surprised to hear them agree to the meeting.

"Are you kidding me? Is our sacred hideout really necessary?"

"You're not the only one who wants to find out what's up Aoru." She looked and gave Koru a wonton wink. "See you there, my love. Ana, you come with us. It's okay, we wont try any dirty tricks." Ana slowly held her hand out; she quickly grabbed it and ran quickly back to base."

"Tsugumi! Hold up!"

Koru shuddered as she left. Sunoco decided to have a little fun. "Wow Koru, 16 years and you already have a girlfriend. I never knew you could be a lady's man."

"Shut up, Sunoco. She's not my girlfriend. She's evil and demented."

"Hmm? I wonder what their kids' behavior will turn out."

"SUNOCO!"

 _ **_Mysterious Realm_**_

Shissou woke up with hazed vision. He found himself in the room Koru was once before. But he was in those capsules. It was filled with little oxygen, making it hard to breathe. He felt something around his neck. It was gold with dark green studs around it _. *What is this? This looks more like female accessories.*_ He tugged and tugged. _*I can't get it out! Just what is this…?*_

Princess Mona saw him in the capsule. "Oh, brother. Did he already forget that this one is a special case? He always is less accurate with his right eye all bandaged up..." She pressed the release button on the glass and he fell out of the chamber.

"Are you alright there, Shissou?"

"Yeah, I guess so...hey! How'd you know who I am? And where am I exactly?"

"Ah! My apologies. I am called Princess Mona, but lose the 'princess' part. You are in the Guardian Development Room in another Realm."

"I'm sorry, what?!"

"I know it sounds like nonsense, but you were called by my older brother in another room. Oh! Here he comes now."

Hemnos walked over with a serious look. "Shissou Aoru, it is time to become your brother's Guardian."

"Say what?! What's going on?! Guardian? This is crazy!" The black mist hadn't quite exited his body yet, and fell to the ground. When he awoke, he found himself in the throne room finding Meiko and Ponopon waiting for him.

"Aaaahh! It's you two! Call off your panther! Call him off!"

Meiko and Ponopon looked at each other. "Aaahh? That's no way to treat your teachers. But it is understandable. Meiko's pretty tough when it comes to new recruits." Shissou looked at the cat very, very closely. He put his face to Ponopon. "I must be going delusional. I'm talking to a cat… and it's talking back…hehe…he…" He grabbed a small bottle of water from his pocket and sprinkled some at the cat.

"Get away, Satan! I will not fall for such treachery!" The cat slashed his cheek and climbed on Meiko's head. "What the hell is wrong with you man?!"

They heard hysterical laughing from a distance. "Oh my word Ponopon, you're just too much! I should make you my jester one of these days."

Meiko bopped her partner on the head. "My apologies, my lord. Shissou, this is the ruler of the Realm, Lord Hemnos."

 _*Is he really the ruler of this place? Seems a little feminine, and immature.*_

 ***AHEM*** "Anyway, welcome to your training. Here you will learn the basic power of guardian ship. Meiko and Ponopon here shall be your tutors for one year."

Shissou fell backwards in clumsiness. "ONE WHOLE YEAR?! No! No way am I doing this! They're totally worried sick about me. I gotta get back!" He ran around the room from corner to corner. Everyone stared at him like a lost little mouse stuck in a maze. Hemnos stuck out his hand. "In three…two…one…"

"There's no door anywhere! How do I get out of here?" Meiko started toward him, getting nearer and nearer. She motioned Shissou to bend down to her height. She then smacked his head over with her cane. "Listen, the only way you're going to get out of here is if you let us train you properly. Besides, time stops on earth until you enter it again. When they see you, you'll look a year older. After that, we'll see each other again in a few weeks along with the new recruits, so you're not alone."

"New recruits?"

"New guardians pop up every 20 years, usually. But it's only been five, which I kind of find strange. It's called the Guardian Gathering. Both Guardians and their units attend to this special event. Don't worry; you'll see your brother then too okay?"

"No way… Why would I listen to you? You're the one who assaulted us."

"Correction, our friend was in danger and I wanted the staff back. Look, you're gonna have to trust us on this one. You got no other options. Don't worry; you'll become a new man once I'm through with you." She smiled. "You will also be reunited with your brother and friends soon, so stick with us."

Shissou nodded his head. "But before that, I want you to tell me what all this business is all about."

Ponopon landed on his feet. "You'll figure it out as we go along. We heard that Mr. Sadist had trouble finding out his guardian is his own-"

"Ponopon! You're speaking more than you need to. Speaking of which…My lord?"

Ponopon was speechless. Hemnos rubbed his head in pain. "I guess I did deserve that one.

"You got that right. We almost got killed because of that little prank of yours. And no, Koru didn't spill the beans. Okay. Are you ready Shissou? Because I got a lot to get out of my system! As punishment, Hemnos comes and trains alongside us," she said with a sly smile. Hemnos only shrugged his shoulders. He stood up and asked Shissou," Are you ready for your training?"

 _ **_Red Band's Hideout_**_

"Are you trying to tell me, that these, 'Guardians' were from people who loved them too?" Aoru was lost after the first sentence. So were the other members, Tsugumi, and Sai. Koru only shrugged. "...That's basically it, but it's really unexpected."

"Oh my love. Someday, I'll be your Guardian too..."

Sunoco stared at her. "Not unless you want an itchy collar for all eternity."

"I'd wear an itchy outfit past eternity! My love for him is endless!" Sunoco laughed. "Well, well. I approve of this relationship. Treat her nice, won't you Koru?"

"Not in a million years! Get off already!" Sunoco and Ana laughed even harder.

"Ah young love. Isn't it wonderful Ana?"

"It's not like that! I said to get off me Tsugumi!"

She got off him pouting like a spoiled child, folding her arms and such. Sai stayed serious on the subject. "Shissou can't protect anyone, he's too timid at times, remember Riga? How can he possibly protect his brother?"

"I wish I knew, but I'm sure Sara had her reasons."

Aoru slammed his hands on the table. "Is this supposed to be some sort of party or something? What the hell are we doing here?"

"Relax Aoru. It's not like we're not trying to understand the whole situation here."

Sunoco nodded in agreement. "Besides, Shissou isn't missing. He's just undergoing Guardian training at the moment. He should be done in a few. We still have that crappy Gathering to go to."

"Gathering? Sunoco, this is the first time you mentioned it. Want to share it with us?" Koru asked.

"Sure. Every 20 years or so, new Guardians gather in the main hall to learn of their true potential, skills and whatnot. I heard that it's super boring, but it's worth it…or so I've heard."

"Hm? So you never went to one before, Sunoco?" Sai asked curiously.

"No. I've only been a guardian to Koru recently. It's only been a couple weeks."

"Damn, Sunoco, you really don't know about this whole thing. You think that death would be better than this meeting?"

"Girl, I've been dead for 16 long years. Death sounds way better than that stupid meeting."

Everyone stopped and stared. "You were DEAD?!"

There was a knock at the base. "Koru! Koru!" Meiko's voice echoed through the hideout.

"Meiko? What is it? Something wrong?"

"Get Sunoco over here!" He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the door.

"What is it?" Sunoco asked.

"Razuka betrayed us! He betrayed human and Sprites alike! Mona can't be found anywhere! THE HUMAN WORLD WILL END AS WE KNOW IT!"

"Meiko! Calm yourself. Did Hemnos do anything?"

"He's gathering all the Guardian troops! Guardians and Units. All of them! Koru! Aoru! You have to come with us!"

"H-Hey! What about us?" Tsugumi asked.

"...Protect the base from any intruders, just like you did before. Ana can't come along so you two keep an eye on her. "

"Yes sir." They saluted and headed off.

"Hey, wait! Why can't I come?" She gave a sigh as they already walked further and further away. "Um, will Koru and Aoru really be okay?" They stopped momentarily. They stared at her strangely and began to laugh.

"Knowing them, I'd worry about the residents that reside there." Sai nodded in agreement.

"So how are you getting there, Sunoco?" Meiko asked. Sunoco looked at her strangely. "Huh? I thought we were following you?"

She shook her head sadly. "Sorry, but my power can only transport two at a time; me and Ponopon here. I don't know what would happen if we took more. Didn't Lord Hemnos give you anything for emergencies? We'll meet you there as soon as we can."

"Transportation? Like the one Shissou took? I swear, if they did anything to him-"

"Relax, your brother isn't dead, so it should be enough. You'll learn more things as we go, so be patient." Aoru stared daggers at him. Koru only ignored him and looked straight at Sunoco. "I thought you can come and go as you please. What did she mean?"

Sunoco sighed. "The thing is, being a guardian is tougher than it looks. The job is not only about just being a bodyguard. We were trained to be there spot on. The way to get to one's side is really tricky. We had to use Hemnos's transportation device at some point. And because of that, it affected the way to travel quicker. He gives us certain spells so we can return."

"But Ponopon is always hanging around with Meiko there. He doesn't have to do it?"

"Honestly, I can't explain that one. All I know is what he told me when revived me."

"You weren't kidding when you said you were dead?" Sunoco looked at Aoru coldly. "Why would I lie about something like that? And no, I didn't meet with any Sara if you going to ask."

Koru rolled his eyes. "Of all of the irritating things…so you have the spell with you?" Sunoco raised her arms in a circular motion. High pitched sound started to ring in their ears. Her hands started to glow violet and hot. Winds howled and started to gather. The black spot appeared. Sunoco shouted

 **OPEN! GATES OF MYSTERY**

The small spot started swerving violently. The spot grew into a giant hole. The winds calmed and the burns stopped. "Well," Sunoco said with a smile. "Let's get going."


	7. Chapter 7: Emergency Gathering

_**Chapter 7: The Emergency gathering**_

They arrived at the conference room in the realm. Soon as they arrived, they felt rather woozy from the ominous mist. Sunoco looked a little sympathetic between the two. She then thought it was best not to say anything to anger them.

Aoru managed to make it through in one piece "Ugh, my head. Jeez, Riga. This traveling thing sucks. My head is still spinning. Is it always feeling like this?"

"You'll get used to it one of these days…I hope." _*Ugh, who am I kidding? I'm still not used to it …*_

"There are an awful lot of guardians here aren't there? But all I see are ordinary people. I would expect to see some demons or something at least..." They all looked around, but every inch of room is covered with the Guardian and unit. There were so many people, they couldn't tell which way the exit was at. While Koru and Sunoco was busy sightseeing, Aoru looked around looking for his brother, Shissou.

"Bro! Over here!" Shissou was transformed from the way he used to look. He had more muscle around his arms and legs. He even managed to get a six pack. Aoru looked at him suspiciously. He then noticed his goofy smile he'd always give. His jaw then dropped to the ground

"No way! Shissou? Is…that you? What the hell happened to you? You look…different. And what's with the collar?"

"Oh, man. There's so much I want to tell you but this is sort of a bad time. The gathering they told me about wasn't supposed to be for another 14 years.

"But it's only been hour! How do you explain that?"

"Really? It feels like a year has passed already! ...Um, I can't really explain it all very well but I will later. Right now, we got trouble on our hands."

They saw many people in the room from different regions. They saw people from Asia to South Africa. They were all speaking different languages, which made it hard for Hemnos to give attention.

"Uh calm down. Excuse me? Beings, I command you to…. Ugh, this is getting nowhere."

They all chattered in complete panic which caused a lot of grief for Hemnos to handle as ruler. _*I'm pretty sure grandfather had the same problem before when he was starting out…Time to get the easiest way out.*_

He read an ancient scripture from his wall. The result; everyone was able to understand each other, despite the fact they speak different languages. "Oh wow, this is quite a number of people here, my lord. However, this isn't the usual gathering. Did something occur?" asked a young girl.

"All Guardian and units, please accept my apologies for the sudden summoning. I understand you are all confused since the gathering isn't due until another fourteen years, but we are in quite a predicament." Everyone in the room was puzzled. What predicament? Why are we here? There were so many questions aiming at Hemnos all at once.

He moved his hands to motion them to settle down. "Please, please speak one at a time. Even a sprite can only have two ears."

"What is this predicament you mention? Is it really serious?"

"I'm afraid it is quite serious young one. The demons known as Slieks are currently running loose in your world. And I'm afraid I can't bring them back alone."

Some people gave nothing but blank stares, some panicked. "Slieks?! Just what the hell are those? It sounds seriously scary!"

Hemnos looked around frantically, as if he were searching for something. His mind didn't seem to be in the reality they were in. His face became paler than usual and his hands became rather clammy. _*Why now? Of all the times, it has to be now?*_ Meiko saw his forlorn face high in the clouds. "My Lord? My lord?" His conscience came back to him. "M-Meiko?"

She studied him a little. She then asked, "Would you like us to explain it clearer for you? It seems that you aren't fully functioned at the moment." He looked at her, her eyes filled with determination.

He nodded. "Right… If you'll excuse me, I have some work to do… "He turned to the audience and continued. "My trusted servant will fill you in. Meiko, if you please."

She turned toward the crowd as some whispered to others.

 _Does she really know her stuff?_

 _What a leader, letting a kid run the show._

 _Well she is his trusted servant, let's give her a chance._

Sunoco looked and studied Hemnos's face as he left. She then nudged Koru for his attention. _*Psst. Koru. Something's wrong. I'm going to check on him. Make sure your friends don't go anywhere.*_

Koru gave a small nod. _*I'll do what I can.*_

"It used to be a great time…Back in the old times, the Slieks weren't always Slieks. In sprite language, if you didn't know, Sliek meant 'despicable' beings. Before, they were known as Triunes which means 'kind'. They almost had the same characteristics as human beings; one could easily mistake it for another Earth."

People looked at her with such intensity. They hear the words and took it deeply. "Hey Shissou, did they explain this to you yet? If so, you can tell me to save time."

"No, not yet. I don't really know. But it looks like we're in for a history lesson…"

"Ugh. It's school all over again."

"If you two are finished back there, I'd like to continue."

"Yep, it's definitely like school again," Koru shrugged.

"Back about 100 years, a certain ruler changed how their world worked. That simple ruler brought despair and destruction to the world. It's like a living hell now. They banished the feeling of joy and love and replaced it with the feeling of hate and sorrow. Our previous leader, Geed, discovered this. The result; the trapped the entire race in the portal you see behind me. Now the Slieks now aren't so forgiving. They hate the Sprites here for what happened. But they hate humans for that emotion that's lost: Love."

"Love? Are you serious?"

"Quite. They are out to get you when you go back. Their main purpose is to destroy the prized possession of the units, so they can disappear altogether so love will disappear. Hemnos wouldn't be able to restore humanity."

"Huh? Why the possessions we have? Is it like repellent?"

"Well, surprisingly, yes. They hate love so much; it became a physical smell that they wish to conquer. If the cherished item breaks at all, both units and guardians will go away. After that, they'll go after your loved ones. In short, Earth and Humans will no longer exist. We need you to stop this."

All the people in the room started to panic again. Before things got out of hand, Ponopon grew half the size of his panther form. Everyone started to look at her again with confusion and fear.

"There is a reason for you to be here. Instead of becoming a guardian assigned to your units, you are here assigned to be temporary Guardians other than your loved ones for your regions. Units are now Keepers. Just consider this as a little side job. That's what he wanted me to explain. Koru, I suppose you have a question? You've been kind of quiet."

"Gee thanks," he said with a smirk. "Is there any way they can be spotted?"

 _Yeah, that's right! We don't have to work so hard!_

 _That kid has a point! Can you answer this one Missy?_

 _*That's a good question…*_ "Hm…It's not quite easy. There is a rank known as Disguisers are good at deceiving by imitating the loved ones; physically and mentally. You must be careful…otherwise, you could be killing each other…which is what they want by the way. Of course there are a couple of flaws…"

"Flaws?! If they're the Masters of Disguise, how can they have any flaws, source?!" A gentleman asked angrily, with his hands trembling.

Meiko turned to Ponopon and nodded. The fearless cat (who was panther again) pounced on the man. The man cried out in horror as his face was getting torn. Everyone was shocked at what he was doing. Meiko stared coldly at him and turned to the rest to answer his question.

"For one, Slieks tend to overuse the word 'source' every so often after nearly every sentence. And two…" she grabbed his cheek and ripped a layer. Instead of blood appearing, a hidden mark was discovered on his dark demonic skin. A small red cross shape was residing on his left cheek.

"Slieks tend to have their own symbol on their face, mostly the left cheek." Her staff started to glow. Moments later, that gentleman had no human face anymore. He started to melt away. His 'unit' ran back to the portal.

"These are important facts, so you must remember them well."

"Whoa, that's what a true Sliek looks like huh? Pretty hideous if you ask me." Shissou looked at the portal.

Aoru rolled his eyes. "Humph. All I care about is getting Sara back. But if this gets in the way, then I'll just erase them." Koru stared at him for a few moments. _*That bastard's still on that? This is more serious!*_

 _ **_Somewhere in the Realm_**_

Sunoco hid behind the pillars as she was following Hemnos, stumbling along. He went along and sat on his bed, staring blankly on the floor. A few moments later, he buried his face with the palm of his hands. _*He's not acting like his normal self…what's up with him anyway?*_

"Sunoco, if you plan on stalking me, you shouldn't think so much. I can sense your aura in here." Hemnos looked up sternly. "It's not nice to stare either. Come." He motioned his hand to summon her closer. Sunoco slowly walked along and sat beside him. She noticed his eyes were red and swollen.

"Hemnos, what happened that caused you to feel this way? You look like a girl who just got dumped."

Hemnos ignored the last statement and closed his eyes. "Sunoco, can you sense Mona at all?" Sunoco looked around, closed her eyes and attempted to sense a little of Mona's aura. However all she sensed was cold air that came from the human world.

"Something went really wrong…..I know it! She was to be beside me when we were going to begin."

Sunoco gave a nonchalant remark. "Is that why you are worried? Knowing her, she'll be alright. Besides, she has Raine. Being loyal as she is, she'll definitely get her back, so don't worry." Hemnos looked at her smiling at him. Her first true smile towards the man she despised.

"Thank you. I feel a bit better now." The feeling in the air started to get familiar. After a moment. He closed his eyes. His face lit up with glee. _*She's alright!*_

"You feel that, Sunoco?!

Sunoco closed her eyes and felt a small presence. "Yes, I feel it too. It's faint but she's back. I sense that Sprite Aura of hers." Hemnos and Sunoco teleported to Mona's room to find Mona on the bed and Raine on the floor; both sleeping soundly.

She gave a sigh of relief. "We should head back. Meiko's probably still giving them the history lesson."

 _ **_Realm's Conference Room_**_

As Meiko was finishing her lesson, he appeared before everyone. Ponopon who endured her lesson leaped for joy. "My lord! You returned! Are you feeling well!?" Hemnos gave one of his usual smiles. "I'll take over from here. I know how you like giving lessons Meiko, but there so much more that you don't know."

Sunoco returned to her spot where the group was. _"Hey Sunoco, did you do what you had to do?"_ Sunoco nodded her head. "Everything is fine now. How about them? They don't look ok." Koru looked at Shissou and his brother sleeping rather soundly on the ground from Meiko's speech. "They're okay. It's always like this. Even back in grade school." Sunoco walked over and kicked their heads repeatedly. "Wake up you two. Lesson's over."

"God dammit lady! Isn't there an easier wakeup call?" Aoru growled. He took his anger and kicked his brother.

"Owwww! That hurt brother!"

"You're a guardian. Man up."

"You're so mean!"

"Okay, since you two were resting your eyes, I'll tell you what's going on in short. Demons are bad so we have to send them back before they kill us all. You didn't miss much though…speaking of which….hey Hemnos!" Koru called out to grab his attention.

"This may be a stupid question, but why do you keep them alive? If they're bad as Meiko says, how come they weren't wiped out back then? Isn't there a quick way to send 'em back?

Hemnos looked at him with concern. "Koru, one day…they will come to their senses. Like Meiko said, Slieks weren't always Slieks. With the barrier cubes, we intend to keep them alive until an ancient civilization returns to their old selves. I'm pretty sure that it will happen one day."

 _*Barrier Cubes…that blue gel cube huh?*_ "Well how about any upgrades to the guardian's weapons?"

"Huh. I'm not sure that's going to work… I mean, time on Earth…"

"Freezes when you are here correct?" Sunoco finished for him.

"…You're absolutely right! I have to get the servants to work on it. And some research is in order. Duff! Mella! Raine! The three servants appeared from black mist. "What can we do for you sir?"

"Fuse all these weapons with Sliek Barrier Cubes. We got some things to do."

"At once sir!" The three servants raised their arms high. All the weapons that the Guardians used were starting to floor along with the cubes they had. A small humming noise echoed along with the machines that he turned on. The humming grew louder and louder until the cube started to glow light blue. One started to glow red instead of blue. Automatically, the red touched one "client" that was hiding in the same room.

"AAAAAuuuuuugggghhhH! It burrnns, source!"

The client melted away to the floor, back to the Demon World.

Hemnos looked at the weapon which turned blue again. "It is a success. Now take this with you, fellow guardians and may you go well. This meeting is adjourned."

Everyone has vanished with a puff of smoke back to their regions. Hemnos slumped back to his chair. "Good God that was a lot of work. It seemed like it only took a few years, but it lasted at least ten minutes. I am good!"

Raine returned from her station. "My lord! Mona is recovering quite well." Hemnos nodded in approval. "That's quite good to hear. I'm glad she's doing well." Raine studied his face. "Um, my lord? If I may, you have had that special item bandaged up for quite some time. Don't you think it's time for you to take it off?"

"Huh? Oh, it's been a while, so I don't notice it anymore."

"Take it off, you'll see the human world more accurate. You've been getting less accurate lately."

Hemnos nodded and took off his bandage. The bandaged eye was the color red. His eyes each have separate colors.

"Do you think the new recruits will do okay?"

"They'll figure it out. It's not rocket science. But I do worry about Shissou...I hope he does well..."


	8. Chapter 8: On Guard

_**Chapter 8: On guard**_

 _ **_Red Band's Hideout_**_

Ana looked around the hideout, deciding to explore the place fully. She inspected most of the rooms she saw. Looking back, she was quite dazzled at what she found. The building itself on the outside seemed rundown, ready to collapse, but Red Band seemed to keep it nice and tidy. The ceiling and walls were free of graffiti and webs. The floor was shining brightly enough to show her reflection. "Maybe there's something I should do...but what? It looks like they do everything here already," she muttered.

She heard Sai's and Tsugumi's voices echo from down the corridor. _"Hey, since she doesn't have anywhere to go right now, why not stay with us until they come back?"_

Ana followed the voice to lead to a room and decided to eavesdrop.

"Tsugumi, are you nuts? We can't have our enemy's relative here. Plus, she might get killed. Aoru is bound to break promises. You know that a little too well, don't you remember?"

 _*He breaks promises? Why would he do that? He's Koru's friend, isn't he?*_ Ana looked at them.

Tsugumi face turned pale. She then slowly nodded her head. "I remember. But I know he'll change! That's why I'm sticking close to them." She clenched her trembling fists together. "I...I know he will. Th-then we'll be able to play together, just...just like we used to. Even with Sa-".

A sting came across her face. Sai's turned red with rage. "Don't ever say her name again! It's all her fault that Aoru's so screwed over! And because of that, Denise was to disappear for HER sake..." He couldn't find the words to continue and slumped to the floor. "Gee, I feel kinda sorry for Riga now. Even when the craziness is over and Shissou comes back, Ana's a goner."

"So, what do we do then Sai? What if she finds out about it?" They both thought real hard. For a while they offered nothing but sheer silence. "Should we kill her to get it over with?"

* _No way! Are they really considering it?!*_ Ana covered her mouth and ran the opposite direction. Before she left, she found a strange door. Unlike the doors that were white and spotless, this particular door was splotched with dark red paint all over. "I don't think I ever saw this door when I looked around. This practically says 'Leave me Alone,' but I guess my curiosity takes over again." She looked at the handle. 'SN' is engraved in red writing. She slowly reaches out her hand and opened the door. She gasped at the horrors she's witnessed.

The area was filled with machinery that can't be described. Blue prints were scattered everywhere on the tables and floors. There was garbage filled with strange parts from failed machines. But the most disturbing part was the center. The strange figure in the pod in the middle looked rather familiar.

"So you see it. I'm sad to say, but we have to keep you silent from this." She jumped to see Tsugumi and Sai with emotionless faces. Ana's blood ran cold. She ran to the nearest machine as they walked toward her slowly. With every step, her heart beats louder and louder. "W-wait! You don't have to do this!"

The pair looked at each other, gave Ana a small glance and laughed evilly enough for chills to run up her spine. "Poor Ana; how naïve of you. Of course we have to do this. We planned on getting your sample anyway. You didn't think we change in heart right away did you?" Sai dashed toward her with his machete in his hand. Ana quickly dodged his attack, making him hit one of the machines instead. "What are you doing this for?!" she screamed.

"Isn't it obvious? To add more blood to the Gate to Revival project," Tsugumi said with a smirk. "You're the final target, Miss Riga." Ana's eyes widened with fear as Tsugumi bashes her unconscious.

 _*It feels cold. It hurts. It hurts...*_

They look at each other strangely after the work was done.

 _"Did you think we overdid with the acting? I got in the role a little too well. Although I was hoping that she'd faint at our faces. That would have made things a lot easier."_

 _"I know right? You looked so into the role of psychopath I actually thought you were going to do her in."_

 _"What!? Sai, you're nuts! You thought I was really going to kill her? No way! She's Koru's sister! Nicest girl ever! And what about you? You practically had a butcher's knife and chasing her!_

 _"Well sorry for trying to get her to faint!"_

 _"Either way, I don't want do this anymore. All the girls that have been killed...I don't want to soil my hands anymore. You think the same way too, don't you?"_

 _"Tsugumi! Don't you know what happens when you quit!?_

 _"I don't care anymore! I never wanted to soil my hands to begin with, but HE...has ways to negotiate with us. I want to go back to the good times. I know you desire the same thing."_

"Uhhhhh...my head."

"Oh shoot, she's waking up!"

Ana woke up on a testing table, strapped in. She was a little dazed until she understood what situation she's in. Ana struggled to get out by moving her arms and legs around, but it seemed of little use. She was strapped in tight. She saw her left arm completely bandaged with the color of deep red seeping through. She screamed in horror as she continued to struggle. The sharp pain in her arm stung more and more in every movement she attempted. "It hurts...it hurts...it HURTS! What the hell did you two do to me?!"

Sai looked at her sternly. "We told you, we just needed a sample. The wound wouldn't have been so deep if you kept still. Do you turn in your sleep?"

Tsugumi shrugged. "Sorry about that. I honestly didn't want to, but if we told you directly, you'd probably flee. Unlike our murderous leader, we actually don't go to barbaric measures for samples."

"Are you saying this is less barbaric? I'm strapped on the freaking table like a dead frog, ready to be dissected!" Ana screamed. She struggled again but to no avail.

They both pinned her down with speed. "Hey calm yourself. If you struggle more, your wound will get deeper, lose more blood, and it's gonna be one hell of a mess. And I don't want to clean it up," Sai sneered.

Tsugumi shrugged again. "Hey. At least you're not dead, right?"

She looked at them strangely. "What do you need my sample for?" Tsugumi pointed to the center of the room. "Do you remember the girl that hung out with your brother, Koru? You know dark hair, green eyes, and lovely characteristics?"

Ana thought long and hard about the girl. "Hm... I didn't really know her too well. We talked for a little while. But I do remember Koru talking to our father about her...but wait a minute, Tsugumi. Didn't she pass away some time ago?"

She nodded glumly. "Five years to be exact." Ana kept still and listened to what they had to say. She wanted to know more, but she couldn't concentrate on the story with the restraints and the sharp pain in her arm. "Hey listen, if you get rid of these straps on me, I won't run, I promise." She stared at them for a few moments until they were convinced that she wasn't intending to back out on her promise. Sai worked on the straps while Tsugumi got more bandages for her arm. "So, what is the 'Gate of Revival'?"

Sai took a deep breath. "I'm only going to say this once so listen well. The Gate of Revival is a goal. We're attempting the impossible by bringing his girlfriend back to life. You see, we were all friends back in middle school. She transferred in the middle of the year, and Aoru fell in love at first sight. They were going out, and we all really adored her...everything seemed fine until then."

"So, what happened? How did she end up pushing daisies?"

"Questions at the end, please," Sai said apathetically. Tsugumi slugged him on the shoulder and picked up from where he left off.

"Well, apparently she was born with a very sick heart. None of us knew of it though, since she never told us; she didn't want us to worry. One day, we were just playing tag, nothing new. But she was frail. We all saw how she ran. Easily out of breath, taking long breaks. Soon, her small heart couldn't handle the running anymore and was slowly stopping. When she collapsed from heart failing, she died peacefully in his arms. Ever since then, he was different. Our 'leader' wouldn't accept it so easily. He practiced dark magic and junk to try whatever it takes to get her back."

"Red Band. I'm guessing that's the solution he came up with..."Ana sighed with disappointment as she patted her bandage down.

They both nodded. "The only reason Red Band ever existed is to get a single girl back. All the lives that was lost, for her sake. The only reason we're still in this band is because we don't have a choice. Pathetic, isn't it? We're practically prisoners." Tsugumi finally finished putting on the bandages on Ana's arm. "There. Now don't move it so much or it will open again."

Ana had a very puzzled look on her face. "What do you mean prisoners? Is there a reason you two can't leave?"

Their skin became pale and felt cold shivers thinking about the consequences. The calm and collected Sai was shaking in fear uncontrollably. "No...we don't want to do that. I can't lose anyone else...Denise...Denise!" He sputtered her name over and over.

He fell to the floor continuing to say her name. "Denise...Denise...don't die Denise!"

The girls rushed to his aid quickly. Tsugumi examines his face as she pins him down. "Oh man, he's having a seizure! Quick Ana! Get the medicine from the bathroom cabinet!"

Ana rushed over as fast as possible. When she arrived, she saw dozens of medicine bottles. * _Damn it! She didn't tell me which ones to grab!*_ She noticed a strange bottle of capsules with his name on it. All the other bottles appeared to be for sleeping problems and the flu. She grabbed Sai's bottle and ran back to the living room. _*I'm not letting anyone die from here on out!*_ She threw the bottle to Tsugumi.

"Sai! You gotta take this! I know you hate this but I can't lose my friend!" She snatched the capsule and shoved it in his mouth. Sai's body seemed to settle down after a few minutes and was sleeping soundly. The girls gave a sigh of relief. "I'm glad that he's safe. Can you tell me? Why was he seizing like that?"

Tsugumi looked at Sai sadly. "He's been through a lot for the past three years. Sure we were all friends back in school, but ever since leader changed...he changed Sai too." She smiled out of remorse as she took a deep breath.

"We had the best person in the world, his aunt Denise; my mother. She was the closest person he ever had; His best friend. One day, he made a grave error giving himself away to the public. And now the police are after him. He supposedly made the gang look real bad and he made the 'leader' quite angry. Aoru was going to assassinate her for his mistake. I begged him not to. In doing so, we made a promise. Sai would stay away from public while I took care of 'business. That way he would spare her life."

She was starting to tremble. "But one day...but one day..." Her eyes started to water. "God I can't finish this." Tsugumi broke down sobbing a waterfall. "I-I'm sorry Ana. It's too terrible.

Ana gently put her arm around her shoulder. "It's understandable. You've been in fear for a long time. Even with Sai. He too was in a bind. And the events...it must have been traumatizing for him to get seizures like that, but I want you to tell me slowly what happened next. I know I sound really selfish but there has to be something I can do to help."

"O-okay," Tsugumi said with stifled sniffles. "I'll t-try."

"One day, everyone was called by Aoru. We arrived at the kitchen to see mother there. I wondered what was going on. This is the last time I was able to see Sai with his sane self...and her smiling face."

 _'Hello Gumi. Are you and Sai playing along nicely with your friends? I was called by Toro here. You have done well with the place. I am so proud of you!'_

"Aoru looked at Sai and me. _You love your cherished person right? Give her a hug. I decided it's only fair."_ That troublesome grin on his face raised some red flags. He's up to no good, I knew but Sai loved his aunt that he might as well be her son. Sai's face lit up in delight. " _Really? You mean that? I totally take back on all the bad things I thought about you!"_

 _"Sure, sure. Whatever."_ "As Sai ran towards her and embraced her tightly, Aoru stabbed her through the back. We all stared in horror as the fragile woman fell to the floor on her back. Sai staggered back in fear and disbelief. 'Denise! Aunt Denise!' "

 _'Sai...Gumi...I'm just glad you two are safe-'_

 ***SQUISH***

"Aoru stepped on her face with his cleats _'Just shut up, you annoying old hag. Tsugumi, let this be a lesson to you. Don't trust anyone.'_ "

"Sai ran towards the body and nearly fainted. His bitter tears overflowed and sobbed over his deceased aunt. I couldn't believe my eyes. He had broken the very promise that we made together. All I saw was red...for him. I grabbed on to him, trying to injure him in any way I could."

 _"You...YOU PROMISED! YOU ARE SUCH A MONSTER!"_

Ana's heart felt as if it had stopped momentarily. "Oh...oh my. What a depressing moment. I never knew anyone could be this cold hearted. I'm sorry; it looks like I wouldn't be able to do anything after all."

"If we leave, we'll be killed by our leader. If we speak of our crimes, we'll get slaughtered by the crazies. This is hard for us you know. I hope you realize Koru had it rough. He managed to protect you for this long. If he ran, there would be no place where he can hide. Of course, he wasn't around when Sai's aunt was gone. I guess in reality, we're really scared for our lives."

Tsugumi thought hard on what to say next, but she didn't really feel like speaking anymore than she already had. Ana had nothing consoling to say for her, so the two just sat there in silence, waiting for Sai to regain consciousness. Tsugumi got up from the floor and walked towards the door.

"It's best if you left now."

Ana got up slowly. "Don't you need my help? I have to take care of Sai too!"

"Who knows when Aoru's coming back?! He doesn't keep any promises. But to be honest I was shocked when he only did one promise for Koru...and that is the only promise he made. You have to leave! Besides, we have your blood sample so we can actually test it first before attempting on cheating death...there's really no need for you to stay here."

Ana stood firm on the ground. "I-I'm not going a-anywhere. D-d-do what you like with me, but I'm going to help whether you need it or not. You think a k-kid is going to scare me?" _*What am I saying? I'm terrified! My body won't let me move out of here!*_

Tsugumi ran towards her. She forcefully pushed Ana out the door, slammed it and locked it tight. "You'll thank me later. Now get out of here." Ana sat on the steps in shock. But she understood that she was trying hard to protect her. As she was walking home, she made a final call.

"I'll be back, don't you worry!" She began to run without any reason. Tsugumi looked out her window and gave a little chuckle. _*Ana you idiot. You should stay away.*_

"Ah, I went unstable again, didn't I?"

Tsugumi turned to see Sai staggering up from his episode. She quickly scurried to his aid. A moment later she began a series of questions.

"Sai! Are you alright? How are you feeling? Your blood level is normal? Are you dizzy?!"

"Alright, alright. I'm okay, really. All I remember is when I passed out. Where's Ana, anyway?"

Tsugumi turned away from his face and looked out the window. She thought of a quick excuse she can come up with. "She, um, escaped. I was nooo match for her."

Sai responded with the 'do-you-find-me-that-stupid' look.

"Worst lie ever, huh?"

"Geez Tsugumi, you're too soft, as always," Sai said with a smirk on his face. "We should get back to guarding this place. Who knows what idiot is going to trespass here. I feel fine so there's no need for more worry. If you have any complaints, shut up and come on."

 _*Well SOMEONE woke up on the wrong side of the couch...*_ She looked out the window again.

 _*Come back soon won't you?*_


	9. Chapter 9:Betrayal

_**Chapter 9: betrayal**_

 _ **_Somewhere in the Realm_**_

He looked at the clear room he was preparing for the gathering. His cheek was starting to burn. Razuka knew the time has come to change. He snuck out of the room into another. He looked around to see if anyone was guarding the gate. "Good, the coast is clear," he mumbled to himself. He walked closer slowly to the switch by the gate. _*So this is it huh? Sprites are such idiots_. _Mistress is counting on me and I will not let her down._ * Razuka was about to push the button as Raine came by.

"Razuka? What are you doing?"

His hand froze on top of the button. Cold sweat broke out of his face. "R-Raine! U-uh…this isn't what it looks like!" _*This irritating sprite! Why doesn't she realize that she's in danger? This world will no longer be when I release them all. All this time will be for nothing if she doesn't get out of here! Damn it! Why can't I do anything with her around?*_

"Razuka? You're horrible at keeping your mind blank. I just heard what you're up to. I'm going to stop this foolishness!" She charged at him head on and attempted to grab him. He tripped backwards and fell on the button. She gasped as he smiled slyly.

"The end is near…and I'm close to my goal."

"Why Razuka? Why are you betraying us?" Razuka came closer to her and whispered in her ear, " _I'm not one of you. I'm one of them."_

Her eyes widened in fear. * _This 'sprite' that has been working with them for so long is actually…no! I refuse to accept it! Princess! I have to protect her!*_ She came to her senses, created a smoke tunnel and ran to Mona's chambers.

He shook his head in disappointment. "Raine, you think as much as I do…" He heads towards her direction. Raine was running and panting towards Mona in her tunnel of smoke. _*No good! This is no good! He pressed the button and now it's doomed. It's up to Mona to reason with them! Please be safe…*_ Raine sprinted towards the end of the tunnel. The room she entered was vacant. No Mona was in sight. She frantically looked around to see if she was hiding. Under the bed, behind the dresser, in the closet, she looked in every place. She dropped to her knees. "Am I…too late? Is she gone?"

"No, she's here."

"Mona you're here! Thank go-!" She turned to only find Razuka with an unconscious Mona on his shoulder. "She's not dead, don't worry. I promise I won't kill her. All they want is information. Now sleep.

His hand started to glow a dark blue, his left cheek revealed the Sliek Symbol; Raine's eyes were fuzzy and couldn't stay awake. "No….you don't know what you're up against…" She struggled to fight it, but all was for naught. She collapsed on the floor.

 _ **_Realm's Conference Room_**_

 _ **(Before everyone's arrival)**_

Shissou was in pain. Cuts and bruises all over the place, but he managed to endure it all. Meiko smiled approvingly of his progress in training. Hemnos looked at him and smiled. "A year is nearly done here. You are doing well for yourself, Shissou. More than I expected."

Shissou thanked him gasping between every breath. "Congrats! Congrats on completing your training! Ponopon jumped and cheered rather loudly. He jumped onto Shissou happily and purred. He suddenly jumped off trying to regain his composure. "Sorry, I tend to get a bit excited…" Ponopon said nervously.

Hemnos stared at them momentarily. "I haven't finished yet Ponopon. Shissou, you're progressing quite well. However, there is something you still lack. And the thing is, I can't quite place my finger on it. Perhaps throughout this year, your full potential hasn't been released yet." He stopped and faintly heard Raine's thoughts.

 _ ***Hemnos…If you can hear me…Mona has been taken by Razuka to the demon world. Your most trusted servant…has betrayed us Sprites. He pushed the button to the gate. You need to summon Meiko and tell her of the princess's situation. Slieks are known to break promises…hurry…***_

He shook his head in denial. He couldn't believe that one of his servants would betray him this way; And a Sliek no less. But then again, every servant is to be trusted. Why not tell them? He closes his eyes to sense his sister's aura. The feeling was faint, but he felt purity, but another presence of sorrow. _*Hm? Who is this? I never felt anything this sad, but oddly familiar. What am I thinking?! I have to tell them immediately!_ *

 _ **_Demon World_**_

Mona found herself tied up in the middle of the demon world on the floating rocks. She attempted to use her power to get herself out of this predicament. She struggled immensely for her freedom. Desperate to break free, she even attempted to bite on the rope. "Oh silly princess, you want out that badly don't you?"

She sees Razuka walking towards her along with her crown. "W…what are you doing with my crown? Please, give it back!" He shook his head. "Not until you give me the information I need. You see, in order to get my rank up, I need to know your weakness, along with your people."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "So this is what this is all about? You're going to let the Sprites and Humans die all for a stupid rank?!"

Razuka gave her a blank stare. "Huh? No one's going to die. I only released because they wanted freedom. They promised they wouldn't hurt anyone if I let them out. Then again, it really doesn't matter to me, even if they die."

"Even Raine?"

"Yes, even Rai-" He stopped and started to think. _*Raine…will she disappear too? I'm a Sliek! I'm not supposed to care and yet…*_

Mona sees the conflict in him. "So tell me Razuka. Is this all really worth it? We both know quite well you have a crush on her. Sliek or not, no one can abandon love, no matter how hard you try."

"Well, well…It looks like someone developed a familiar feeling eh, Razuka?" They turned to find one of the 5 Elite Slieks coming towards them.

Razuka rejoiced as he saw his superior. "Blaze! So glad to see you! Well, this one's a tough nut to crack. She's not giving me any info. And uh-" Blaze looked at him with disapproval. "What a pity, but your time is up, Razuka. Mistress has no use for emotional fools."

Razuka's smile had faded. "Wh….what do you mean? Wasn't my job just to bring information? And the portal opening; you won't hurt anyone right? You guys promised."

Blaze only laughed sneeringly. "Oh, that's rich! 'You won't hurt anyone, right?' 'You guys promised.' What a load of bull. Since when do we keep promises to anyone? Not us, that's for sure. You honestly thought that us Slieks keep any promises at all? Hey guards! Come and get this guy and throw him in the cell!" He looked at Mona and grabbed her arm. "And as for the princess, Mistress wishes to see you."

Armed guards pinned Razuka down as he kept struggling all the way through. "Alright, this is gonna be a pain, but my power is out of order and we need to walk over there. Get up." Mona resisted and kept on the floor. Blaze smacked her and ordered her to get up.

"Damn, at this rate, we're toast! We need to get out of this hell hole, princess!"

"Persistent little bastards aren't they? Don't let those idiots overpower you."

 **[You jerk! Let go of my master!]**

"And more pests? No one can come through without dying. Razuka stopped struggling as he heard the voice. His skin became pale and his blood ran cold with worry. "No. It can't be!"

They see Raine in front of the portal, readying herself to go inside. Blaze motioned the guards to keep moving with a chained Razuka. He struggled again as he attempted to speak with her.

"Raine! What the hell are you doing?! Stay away from here! Run with your own life while you still can!"

 **[And abandon my princess?! Not in the slightest!]**

"You serious? Coming in here is just committing suicide!"

 **[I don't care! If it means to sacrifice my own life, I'll rest in peace as long as I know that she's safe.]**

She walked back for a running start, jumped through and made it in one piece. She ran towards where everyone is at, but she suddenly felt dizzy and fell to the floor right after she came through the entrance.

"Raine, you dummy!" Razuka screamed. "You'll die half-way through here!"

"Shut up... Now if you'll excuse me…I'm taking my master back now..."

She felt worse and worse as she was getting closer. She staggered along the way as they all watched. "Mona...I'm here...Please… your...po…" Raine fainted as she was a few inches away.

Razuka looked as if part of him has been shattered to pieces. "Raine…I told her to stay away…Is she that loyal?" He looked at Mona who was concentrating on something. Blaze shook his head. "Sprites are such idiots, thinking they can come and save everyone. Pity, but that's what she deserved. Let's go, prisoners."

A strange light was glowing from her to Raine. She woke up, glowing white from Mona's power, stood up and carried Mona who is now unconscious. "You play dirty, don't you? Mess with her again and I'll personally give what's coming to you." As she was walking back, Blaze was getting angry. He was being ignored by the 'lowly' servant and ran towards her. His hands were now balls of fire.

"You better not think of me as an inferior!"

As he was about to attack Raine, she kicked him on the side of the face, which sent him flying and a footprint on his cheek. The guards and Razuka looked at her with astonishment. Without looking at them, she headed back to the Realm. The servant finally arrived in Mona's room with low stamina and stayed by her side. She then fell asleep from exhaustion. A little while later after Raine woke up, she found Mona sitting next to her, with red eyes.

"Raine...what you did was pretty stupid...I really thought I was going to lose you, don't do anything reckless like that again, you hear? Promise me."

Raine thought for a moment. _*I'm not like them. Not like him either.*_ "I promise. Sorry for making you worry."

"Duff! Mella! Raine!" She heard Hemnos's call. "You stay here and recover. I'm going to see what he needs." And thus, she went to the conference room.


	10. Chapter 10: Infiltration

_**Chapter 10: Infiltration**_

 _ **_Realm's Conference Room_**_

As they wrap up the meeting, Sunoco, Koru and Aoru decided to look for the Portal to go through. Their logic, if they beat the boss right away, things should go back to the way it was before. It would be their logic, if Shissou didn't object to it.

"Aw come on Shissou. This is basic logic we're talking about here!"

"It would be, if we were in a video game! Besides we don't even know where to start!" Shissou huffed.

"We won't know unless we try. Don't be such a wuss and let's go."

"You were always a bad motivator, brother..."

"What was that?" Aoru was in his face and gave him a little shove. "Don't think for a second that I'm no longer your leader. You look buff, but you're a coward. And you always will be."

"Ouch…that was a bit harsh. But don't think that I haven't been training for a year for nothing."

"It was only an hour!"

"Not from here."

Sunoco walked between the two and grabbed their wrists. "Guys, before you start beating each other up, don't forget there are some Slieks in the human world now. And I think we should go back and help them first."

"We agree. There lies a great threat for them." They turn to see Hemnos and Mona coming from her chamber.

"Mona! You're alright." Sunoco gave a sigh of relief. "I'm glad. Are you well enough to stand?" Mona gave a small nod. "I'm okay. Thanks for your concern, but you must head back home straight away."

"Hm?" Hemnos stared at his younger sister. "Is something wrong, my sister?"

"When I was kidnapped, this aura I felt from one of the Superiors….there's no mistake. There is a superior in your world already…"

"Superior huh? Guess their level is strong?" Aoru gave an evil smile and turned to Shissou. Shissou stared at him with his 'I-don't-like-that-gleam-in-your-eyes' look. Aoru then grabbed his brother's and Sunoco's arm and decided to run. The portal Sunoco made earlier appeared again. Mona and Hemnos looked at Koru. "Is Aoru really going to fight them straight on? What's his deal?"

"Oh so that's what you're on about. He's a little competitive on who's stronger. Stuff like this is a game to him. If it were me, I'd worry more about the Superiors."

"So that's it? Strange that they're twins, but they're the complete opposite. Hah, they'll make a strong pair. "

"Hey Riga!" Aoru called out. "What's the hold up? If you don't hurry up, we're leaving without you!" Koru rolled his eyes. "Uh, I guess we'll see you later. Oh, Mona, by any chance, you know where specifically this Superior is?"

She closed her eyes as she attempts to see a clear picture."I see her, near a clean building on this cliff. I think you call it, Siren's Peak? Hope this helps."

 _*Red Band's Hideout? What a coincidence. I hope Ana's okay.*_ Koru ran back to where the portal is. He soon caught up to the others. "What took you, Riga?"

"We're going back to the hideout. She's already there. Mona confirmed it for us."

"Waaaaiiiitt! You're not gonna leave us are you?" Meiko and Ponopon ran dashing between breaths panting along the way. "We couldn't find the paper …that we owned to open our own …hah….portal and my staff used too much of this magic stuff so Ponopon can't transform at the moment, otherwise we'd let you ride. Man I'm horrible on keeping things!"

"Well hurry up, because we're heading back to the hideout. A superior is there."

 _ **_Red Band's Hideout_**_

When they were heading back, the remaining members, Tsugumi and Sai, were watching the hideout with caution…well, with semi-caution. Sai was reading his books while Tsugumi was thinking about the situation at hand.

"Hey Sai?"

"What?"

"This is very strange don't you think?

"What do you mean?"

"This whole situation. I mean first we saw a huge panther from a black cat, Koru's necklace glows along with that girl's staff, And Shissou disappears out of nowhere. Crazy, isn't it? All in a few weeks."

"Hm, I guess."

"You guess?"

"I suppose?"

Tsugumi rolled her eyes. "I'm going to check around again. Be back in a bit." She walked out the door. As she was walking, she noticed a strange red headed hooded girl around the gate. "Hey you!" The girl looks at her with curiosity. Tsugumi attempted to speak again. "What are you doing here? This is a restricted area. Go before I call backup."

The girl looked at her strangely and began to sniff her. "Source?"

"Huh?"

"Source? Do you have source? Baki can smell it all over you." Tsugumi seemed puzzled, more than usual. _*What is up with this girl? Does she not know proper language?*_ Baki went and smelled her again. Then she came back and held her breath as if she were to throw up. "Not source…but obsessiveness."

Tsugumi was getting rather impatient with her. "Are you trying to tease me? Get out of here."

"Not yet. Not until Baki finds her source."

"You're ticking me off. What source?"

"Don't play dumb with Baki. You know exactly what she wants." Her eyes flared of irritation and grabbed her arm. "I warned you; now get out before I go crazy."

Baki threw her off as if she were nothing more than a speck of dust.

"I won't hesitate to call back up! Try me!" Baki gave her a cold stare that would freeze anyone in their tracks. "You think Baki is an idiot, don't you? She knows that there's one other human here. Baki was informed that a source should be here. Guardian should be here too." She stopped speaking and continued to look for her objective.

 _*Guardian? Does she mean Shissou? So do they have something she wants?*_

Tsugumi thought if she stalled long enough, The Sliek will eventually leave."W…what's a guardian, if I may ask?"

"Baki's not stupid. It's easy to tell you're stalling for friend. Stupid blonde human girl." She pushes Tsugumi back far enough to feel her ribs crack. Her back slammed on the wall as she backed out.

* _What the hell is she…?*_

As she came unconscious, Baki's arm became clear air. She touched Tsugumi's face and soon transformed. She had stolen her face, her whole appearance. Tsugumi's appearance looks more like Baki. As she laid there silently against the wall, Baki smiled rather cruelly. _*Hmhmhm…there will be no trouble getting information.*_ As 'Tsugumi' came from round the gate, she saw Sai reading his books.

He looked at her sternly. "So…you're done checking the gate? No intruders or anything."

"Uh, Yeah. No trouble at all. Tsugumi found no trouble. I'm going to check inside for source now."

"Uh...Okay then. If you find Riga's old belongings inside, you better not keep it in your room. That belongs to him."

"Oh, okay. Tsugumi will be sure." Sai gave her a suspicious look and went back to reading his books. Baki gave a small smirk. _*Hm, human is fooled. Baki must look for source or Mistress will be displeased or at least find the guardian who holds it.*_

She explored around inside. Seeing nothing of interest, she checks the rest of the house. Baki then sees the hidden back door. Seeing red made her rather excited and dashed inside. "W…what is this? It smells of sorrow, rather than that sick feeling. I was sure that source was in here." She completely ignored the main attraction and closed the door. Baki soon went walking upstairs, leading to the door of Aoru's room. _*The scent of the source in here…but Baki doesn't see anyone around, let alone humans…Is mistress sure about this?*_ She jumped as Sai grabbed her arm. "What are you doing Tsugumi?"

"Uh, Tsugumi isn't going into this room to find the source if that's what you're thinking."

"Whatever it is you're talking about, Riga's stuff isn't in there either. You got to stop with the false hope. He's not coming back to the group and you know it. Besides, no one is allowed in there anyway."

"The more reason Tsugumi wants in! Maybe there's blood involved!" She pushed Sai back and broke into his room. She sniffs deeply and her eyes widened. "The source isn't here either? This is disappointing!" She looked around to see his belongings everywhere. "Humans are sloppy." A stone was hurled at her and it hit her cheek. "Give me back my body!" Tsugumi in Baki's body fell to the floor after over exerting her throw. She staggered up again to face her imposter.

"Tsugumi? Who's the real one? Oh by the way, I took Riga's old paper that you treasured so much…from when we were at school."

Baki looked away as Tsugumi looked at Sai with daggers. "So it WAS you! I'm going to apologize to Shissou later and kick your ass!"

Sai rolled his eyes in indifference and smacked both their faces. "That's for thinking you can fool me, and that's for letting her get the best of you."

"Ow…if feels like you smacked me twice."

"Idiot. Don't you know that when you get hurt, Baki gets hurt too? Shoot, Baki never perfected this technique."

"Is that so?" Sai said in a twisted grin. He pulled Baki's hair and punched as he could in the gut. She fell to the ground hard. He repeatedly kicked her merciless as Tsugumi begged him to stop. "You're hurting me! My body! Stop! Please! You're not even leaving a scratch on her!"

He gave her one last kick before he ceased his rage. He turned to her and only replied, "I know."

 _ **_Tunnel of Darkness_**_

They continue to run as they see nothing but black ahead them. Fatigue was starting to get to them along with irritation. "How long is this damn tunnel? My feet are getting tired!"

"Suck it up brother! We have to keep going!" Shissou shouted back. That caused Aoru to chase after his brother and they both ran faster ahead.

"Hey!" Sunoco shouted. "You'll get lost if you go ahead!" Ponopon shook his head as they continued to run. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt himself transform again. His lost strength has been restored and grew bigger as he leaped to grab those two.

"So you've been meaning to tell us that you could change again?" Koru said, rather annoyed from all the running. "Let us ride your back then!" Ponopon nodded as he threw the brothers and caught them on his back. He motioned everyone to get on his back. "You're going to get it, you do realize that, you stupid cat?" Sunoco said with a growl. Ponopon ignored the last statement and began to run. "Hold on tight to him everyone!" Meiko shouted. "Otherwise, you'd get left behind for good!"

His feet picked up speed faster than a cheetah and began to go hyper speed. Dust was starting to grow immensely as the winds grew stronger. Everyone was clinging on his fur for dear life. They felt as if they were riding an ultimate roller coaster, the speed was incredible. Although the tunnel was black and purple, they began to see streaks of lights that appear to be LED and eventually they see the tunnel's end.

"Look! The light!"

"I see it too! Are we dead?!"

"Not in the slightest! Look at this Koru!"

They all stare in astonishment as they see the Hideout that the Red Band Gang uses. They also see the destruction that's taking place. Debris and broken objects are scattered all over the gate, the building looks as if it were to collapse. Some of the windows have been broken. Soon, they see Sai flying along with a demon figure. Tsugumi comes down after them.

"That's my room!" Aoru exclaimed. "Those two are so going to get it!" Shissou only rolled his eyes. "Forget about that brother, look at who's getting beaten!"

"Ponopon, let's get them before they hit the ground!" Ponopon nodded as he leaped forward to have Sai on his back along with the mysterious figure. Sai was covered in many cuts and bruises, but no bones seem to be broken. He seemed beaten rather roughly. "Uggh…..w…what? Am I dead?"

"No, just humiliated." Aoru replied thoughtlessly.

He looked down to see Ponopon with his gigantic form. He was about to panic until he realized that his fight isn't over. Tsugumi came over, grabbed his leg and flung him. "Tsugumi! What the hell are you doing?!" Aoru cried out. Tsugumi stopped and stared at him momentarily. She gave a quick whiff and held her nose. She turned to Koru and did the same thing "Baki found them… finally. Sources has been found."

"T…Tsugumi? Aren't you glad Koru's here?" Shissou asked weakly.

"W-w-what the hell Shissou?!"

"Baki?!" Meiko pushed her off Ponopon's back. "What did you do to the obsessive girl!?"

Baki gave a cruel smile that made anyone's blood run cold. "Hehehe…Oh her? She's sleeping, for a long time. That girl you hold."

Koru looked at the figure. Baki's body. With her long red hair and revealing skin, his nose started to bleed. "Please tell me this isn't Tsugumi I'm holding." Baki laughed ruthlessly. "You humans are hilarious!" Everyone stared at her and at Tsugumi's who's still unconscious.

"Tsugumi's kinda hot now don't you think Koru?"

"AAAHHH! No way Jose! She's still the psychopath we all know and dread!"

"You guys, go ahead, I'll take care of her for you." Meiko spoke softly. Aoru glared at Baki, a monster who stole a friend's face. Aoru made many attempts to give her throttles, but all he kept hitting was air. Koru was getting angry at the demon in general and began to attack with his fist. Again, to no avail. Shissou used his newfound power to get back, but he was really bad with aiming and missed half the shots he threw. Sunoco attempted to use daggers, part of her power, but The Sliek was no match.

Baki's laughter shook the place. "You know why Baki is so powerful? She is one of the Superiors." She began to lay down, beginning to melt slowly through the floor back to the demon world. "Human's too weak; too boring. Tell you what. Beat me in demon world, and I'll give her body back. But know it's only the beginning. War is coming."

"What are you saying? What war? You monster! Say something!" Baki only laughed as she finished melting. Her laugh echoed through the sky. Aoru pounded the ground. "Dammit! What did she mean by war?"

"Was I a little rough?" Shissou came from their hideout, unscratched.

"No…you were perfectly normal! You almost killed us!"

"Sorry 'bout that…"

Koru looked at Sai, and Tsugumi, who still has Baki's body. "Meiko, we need you to stay behind and watch these two for us."

"M..me? Then what are you going to do?" Meiko asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"We're going to the demon's world, to kick their asses before they humiliate us again...but before that..."

They vanished through the portal they came from, leaving Ponopon with multiple bumps on his head.


	11. Chapter 11: Strong Bonds

_**Chapter 11: strong bonds**_

 _ **_Tunnel of Darkness_**_

They ran and ran but they seem to forget that they're only human. Their heads became dizzy and weak from hunger and fatigue. The three boys nearly collided with each other as they fell to the floor. Sunoco looked at them with pity. "Good grief, those idiots. They're gonna get swallowed if they keep lying around like that." She dragged Koru and Shissou as she went back to the portal opening. "Meiko!" she called out. "These fools need rest. Think you can grab Aoru for me? I don't have telekinesis and I only have these two arms!"

Aoru awoke, surrounded by more dark, and he was barely able to see Sunoco dragging the other two. He sees Meiko coming for him, but she seems far away to him. He attempted to cry for help, but they couldn't hear him. They were too far away. Aoru had this feeling of something dragging him down. He kept shaking it off and continued to cry for help. He looked down to notice what was happening. Aoru was sinking; the darkness was swallowing him. Attempting to swim in the pure darkness, he panicked to get out. The dark clouds got darker and dragged him down quicker. He sucked in too many dark clouds and sucked in completely. He couldn't breathe anymore. His shell began to glow faintly.

 _*S…Sara…*_

He later awoken in what appears to be a cell, but it wasn't from the world that he knew. It was hotter than he remembered. Sweat came out from his hands, his body. He looked outside the one window he had. All he saw were hovering rocks and never-ending hellfire. Volcanic eruptions were seen for miles. _*Where the hell did I end up?*_ Aoru thought. He heard a small gasp coming from the black bars in front of him. He saw that familiar face and his eyes grew big.

"N-no way! You're-"

"You're awake. How do you feel right now, Toro?"

 _ **_Demon's Conference Room_**_

In the conference room, there were the Four Elites, including Baki who returned, some scouts, and some disguisers. They were currently waiting for the Mistress, current Sliek ruler of the Demonic World. They stared at Baki who currently has Tsugumi's body. Some smirks and some smarmy comments were made under their breath. Baki looked around feeling rather embarrassed that her body hasn't changed to normal quite yet.

 _*What gives? Why is everyone laughing at Baki? Is it because they haven't seen a human before?*_

"Hey Baki, why did you turn into something so hideous? Did you forget how to change back?" Blaze snorted. He put his feet on the table and leaned the chair back. Baki slammed her hands on the table fiercely. "Shut up Blaze! Baki can do whatever she feels like!" She felt her hands buzz with pain. _*Damn, they're human hands so these fingers hurt more…*_

Blaze just rolled his eyes. The gavel pounded and the Mistress called everyone to order. Everyone stopped and stared. This happened to be the first time the Mistress showed herself in person. Her appearance would make any human fall for her. With her long raven hair along with her demonic attire, the other Slieks turn to the current Queen as their guide towards hate.

"Quiet down you idiots, I'm here now so don't you cry on me." She eyed Baki suspiciously for a few moments. Baki felt the tension in that icy stare of hers. Despite the fact that she stole Tsugumi's body, the Sliek mark was still on the left cheek, a bit faded but still visible. The Mistress looked away satisfied knowing it's her subject and continued her intro.

"Baki, you need to learn how to perfect that technique of yours….otherwise…"She stopped midsentence. The Mistress walked down the aisle and stood before her. For a moment, she looked as if she gave her a false smile. Foolishly, Baki smiled back, with a questionable look.

"-Otherwise, you'll stay hideous forever and I'll have to punish you severely!" She grabbed Baki's hair and slammed her head on the desk multiple times until her forehead became bruised.

"Got it?"

Baki nodded her head quickly. Mistress walked back to her podium as the other Superiors and disguisers laughed for her demise.

"Now that is now done and over with, let us get this meeting started already."

 _ **_High Class Prison_**_

Aoru stared at the familiar person. He sees her face, figure, and her face again. She stared at him with a puzzled look. "Are you alright? You seem pale Toro."

Aoru then noticed the Sliek symbol on her chest. Shocked and angry, he jumped back and started his fighting stance. "Don't you get near me! You're not her!" The mysterious girl attempted to reach out and comfort him. He freaked. "Don't touch me you Sliek freak!"

"T-Toro?" Her lips started to tremble as if she was going to cry. That was the last straw for him. Not only this person is impersonating her looks, she's even acting the same. That alone made him see nothing but red. "Stop acting like her! You're not Sara!" He lunged at her, but she quickly dodged. She grabbed Aoru's hands and begged. "Please Toro! Stop and let me explain!"

"You little-! I'm not going to forgive you! Quit impersonating my Sara!" Aoru threw her grasp away as he readied himself to attack again. He lunged at her again, but once again he missed and hit the floor.

"If you're here…that means you and Shissou must've gotten my message."

"What message?" Aoru growled.

"You know… _'Toro, have Shissou take care of you for a change.' "_

He stopped and suddenly remembered the note that came out of his shell earlier. "You….you wrote that….you involved Shissou too…" He shook his head in denial. "No! That's not it, you died. You died a few days after-"

"After we went on our first date to the beach together? I can see that shell coming out of the pocket." She caught it before it could make a crack on the floor. She crawled closer to him as he backed up a little. Sara sat next to him in the corner. She found some string and started fiddling with his shell. After a few minutes, she presented a necklace for him. "Here, so you won't lose it." Aoru took it without saying anything, but he really was thankful. Few minutes were nothing but silence.

"I'm sorry I got you involved…it's because of me…that Mistress-"

Aoru grabbed her and gave a small stare. _There's no doubt about it. Only her eyes can be this sincere.*_ He hugged her tightly as his hands were shaking. As he felt her arms around him, his emotions took over and for the second time in his life, he cried in torrents.

"So much…I missed you. I wished one day…you would come back. So many sacrifices for your sake…" He couldn't find the words he wanted to say. He tried to say more things, but nothing would come of it. She saw the mark on his cheek the "RB" on his cheek. It was examined and she started to cry again.

"It was all for nothing wasn't it? All those females you killed for my sake…"

Aoru froze solid. "How did you-?"

Sara brushed him away. "I was watching you. This whole time I was gone, I was watching you. We can't stay here. Everyone is in danger. I'll explain more once we get out of this cell!" She closed her eyes and a ball of light came out of her hands. The light was too bright for Aoru, so he had it covered as it was being made. He heard the iron bars fall to the ground. As he looked in astonishment, there was no door. Sara blew it open with her power.

"Come on! There's no time to be gaping in awe! We gotta go! Just stay close to me!" Aoru nodded and ran. They ran out of the cell house with minor casualties. The two heard sirens and speakers. Guards were running after them as if their lives were on the line. Aoru stopped and started to throw punches of his own. One by one, the guards were dropping like flies. They fought and ran towards what appears to be a hole in the sky.

"There. You need to go there. I'll transport you." Aoru shook his head.

"Hell no! Not unless you're coming with me. I'm not leaving you!" Sara looked back and saw Razuka lurking around; with some of the jail guards. "Quickly, we don't have time!" Sara tried to brush Aoru off, but he won't budge. "Seriously Toro?! Ugh, I have no choice then." She closed her eyes and light started to come from her body. The light transported to Aoru and he began to float to the hole.

"No! Sara! Don't leave me again!" Aoru attempted to struggle, but it was futile for his body. He screamed for her as he was floating to the sky. As he was gone, Sara sighed followed by a tear.

"Well, well. It looks like you haven't changed a bit, eh Sara?

 _ **_Tunnel of Darkness_**_

Aoru was going through the dark tunnel once more, but he doesn't see the others. "Sara…why didn't you come with me...?" He saw the small light floating in front of him.

 _ **Toro can you hear me? This light will guide you back to the others. I promise I'll be there. I won't abandon you again. Nothing will hold this girl down.**_

The small ball of light expanded and turned to a trail in which he started to follow. He treaded farther and farther until he saw a light at the end. As the end was getting nearer, his trail started to fade. _*You better keep your promise, Sara. I'll be waiting for you, you hear?*_ He ran faster towards the end of the tunnel as far as his legs can carry him. As he reached the end, he collapsed from the fatigue; only to be awoken by the others at the hideout.

"Aoru! You're okay!" Aoru sprang up when he saw Baki in the room. He remembered what happened to her earlier. "Oh god, it's just Tsugumi. H…how'd I get here?" he asked while trying to calm his heart down. Everyone pointed at the small cat with everyone else lying on the floor. He looked around to see Meiko, Tsugumi, Sai and Ponopon crowding him. "Hm? Where'd Ana go? It's for the best that she leaves. I don't care. By the way, why are they sleeping? Shouldn't they be conquering the demon queen?"

Ponopon shook his head. "Even though you're keepers now, you're all still human. They got lost and tired, so I helped them back here…because right now from all the running, they're in no shape to do anything. Plus my lord wouldn't allow it either. He says 'If they can't even find their way, there's no way I'm letting them being this rash!' "

Aoru nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah I get it, but there's so much pressure now isn't it? If this stuff breaks, we're toast…if the Slieks kill us, the world's dead." He looked at his shell necklace that Sara made for him. "It's just gonna be hell from here."

 _Hey you! Get back here!_

"What? What's all that ruckus?" Tsugumi looked out the window. "No way….guys come look!" Aoru walked forward and noticed someone familiar with a heavy looking sack getting chased by a few crooks.

Aoru got a closer look. "Isn't that…Ana?"

"What? Ana?" They all scramble at once to the window to see Ana running from 3 thugs.

She was a fast runner with a few bruises on her. Everyone scrambled out the door as Ana was heading towards them. "Oh! Hey guys, don't mind me just take this bag and unlock the back door!"

Without thinking, they did as they were told. Sai and Tsugumi grabbed the big haul and went inside. Aoru unlocked the back door and began to run with Ana. "What the hell? Why are they chasing you?" Ana stopped running and took something out of her purse. Aoru was shocked when he saw a metal mallet came out.

"I'm not playing chase. No. I'm playing-"

"Girl we have you now!"

"We're not done yet! You're going to be it!"

Ana smashed their faces repeatedly as Aoru stared in disbelief. She kept smacking and smacking until the faces were unrecognizable. Ana gave a small sigh before giving the last blow. "-Whack a Mole. I win."

One thug left was trembling that his comrades were gone. "I gotta get out of here! Tell boss everything!" Ana quickly grabbed his arm. Quickly like a demon. "No." She laughed as she gave multiple blows to the man's face. You're not going anywhere. I doubt trash like you will be missed. Speaking of trash, the dump is right below you right?"

Aoru nodded, speechless. "Good boy, now help me toss these bodies over there." As they were doing some dirty work, Tsugumi and Sai decided to look in the bag. They saw a lot of things they didn't expect. Fresh food, snacks, medication and other things they'd see in a normal home.

Everyone else that was asleep woke up only to see a big bag in front of them. "H…Hey, what's all this? "

"My love has returned!" Tsugumi ran and glomped him, falling back to the floor. His nose bled a little as her chest was on his face. _*Oh god no! This is Tsugumi we're talking about here!* "_ Get off me! I'm still sore from the running…"

"Oops, sorry 'bout that! Ana came by earlier and gave us this. I don't know why, but I thought we had good stuff."

"Oh wow, Ana did all this?" Shissou was digging through stuff and became amazed more and more as he continued to rummage through things. Sunoco smiled knowing that her daughter had things under control. Aoru came back with Ana, more exhausted than ever.

"Ana told me what's in the bag, so let's-" Ana stopped him. "Uh-uh. I have to cook it first, so be patient okay guys? What do you want to eat? You guys must be starving!"

Tsugumi squealed in excitement for a moment. "No way Ana! You cook too?! Aren't you overdoing it? Why did you come back? I told you to stay away-!" She covered her mouth straight afterwards since Aoru is in the same room. Sai did a small face palm.

"Ah….um….sorry for disobeying you Aoru." Aoru looked at her. "Hm? Bah it doesn't matter anymore. It's alright." Tsugumi looked at him with question. Ana stopped and stared at her. "Ah…you are Tsugumi right? What happened to you? We'll talk over a small dinner so what do you say? I can't be more surprised since this whole guardian business…" She fainted straight afterwards.

"Still the same Ana."

Everyone agreed.


	12. Chapter 12: Sliek Determination

_**Chapter 12: Sliek Determination**_

 _ **_Sliek Meeting Room_**_

Everyone else that was in the meeting heard cries and the clanks of the chains. They heard some sort of torture going on and started to feel a bit excited. The Mistress came in first followed by a large guard forcing Sara to walk in chains. Everyone cheered and jeered when their traitor entered the room.

Mistress walked up to the podium. "This is the supreme trial of the traitor, Sara Nul. Seeing how there is no defense to her cause, that makes her automatically guilty of treason and her sentence is death."

"Please! Wait! You don't understand! We weren't always Slieks! What happened to the hopes of becoming normal again?" Sara cried. She struggled to be free of the chains on her, but the chains were really heavy to lift. She cried on her knees in front of the Mistress.

"Oh please, this again. Kindness has not ruled over after father got rid of it all. You should know this better than anyone. We understand completely!" Mistress shouted, seething in anger. "All this talk of kindness, and love...it's making me sick to the core!" She gave one final kick. "Take her away and throw the traitor in the High cell! I don't wish to see her face!"

"Things will change one day I know it! I already changed the moment I went to the human world! You can change too! Tobi, you know what I mean don't you!?" The doors to the meeting room of Superior Slieks slammed on her way out. They stared at him for a moment. He brushed off the suspicious glares.

"Uh, Suzuki, What are you going to do with her?"

"You have no right to call me that. It's Mistress. Suzuki is a name that died along long ago. Your name didn't change though, because you're just not good enough." She gave a small smirk.

 _*You'd like that wouldn't you, sis?*_ Tobi rolled his eyes.

"Anyway-," she stared at Baki. "Uh, not to be weirded out or anything, but why the hell did you not change back yet?"

"Baki has a good reason. Certain human wants your head. Once humans come in, they're dead. Then she can reclaim her old body again."

Mistress grimaced. "Gee that's a real good plan, Baki, brilliant idea... but...there's one problem. You can't change back to your normal self when the other host disappears idiot!"

Baki's eyes widened. "Eh!? Really? Does that mean Baki has to stay in this hideous form?! Baki's still new with this, how do I change back?"

Mistress sighed. "Well since we're on this topic, I'll add it to our plans. So this is what we're going to do...'

 _ **_High Class Prison_**_

The guards threw Sara in a prison cell. She started to focus her power to turn into a spirit, but it backfired. The guard started to get annoyed from those multiple attempts. "Don't bother using your power to escape. It'll just drain your energy."

"You seem to care for a vile creature."

"I just don't want to laugh so hard. These bars are made for draining your power."

Sara slumped from her chains on her arms _.*Ugh...How am I supposed to get out of this one?*_

"There's no escape. You're pretty much screwed."

"Who said that? How dare you read my mind?" She turned to see Razuka, the realm spy. He had ripped clothes and a face badly beaten. His body looked as if it couldn't physically move without support. Razuka sat silently, hoping to look cool on his first impression despite his injuries.

 _*Perhaps it's best that I didn't tell him that I saw him earlier.*_

"So, why are you in here?" Sara asked curiously. Razuka rolled his eyes in disgust. "I have nothing to say to a stranger like you."

"Sara."

"Huh?"

"That's my name. Can I have yours?"

Raxzuka stayed silent. * _Slieks aren't supposed to act like that...*_

They said nothing more. The room was dead silent and not even a blow of wind could enter. Sara was thinking about the personal sentence the Mistress gave her. She started to get suspicious about the whole thing. She already knew the fact that no one dies in the Demon World if anyone's a Sliek. What's the point of a death sentence? Now that she thought about it, not once did she see anyone die in the Demon world, "Hey...is it possible for a Sliek to die in this realm...?"

"There's only one way, or so I've heard." Sara scampered over to him. "Tell me what you know! Please!"

 _*I can see why she's in here. What a loon.*_

"Well I don't know this exactly but after the late Master had left the seat to his daughter, he finished what we call the Ultima Shell. It's this egg like thing with a room inside that guarantees to kill. I guess you can say it's a torture chamber. But the public doesn't really know about it. Only the superiors...and you I suppose." Sara listened with full intent. "It's a torture chamber huh...how does it work?"

"Like I said, I only heard it from one of the Superiors. From what they told me, how it functions is the interesting part. It has a switch for different functions. Like, you press one switch and you see small gas come out. That would be the carbon monoxide, which we need to survive. The air would be released and our minds go mad. Thanks to the changes from the cubes, we can live on both oxygen and carbon, but that wouldn't make a difference. Press another switch and spikes come over from all sides and the victim will turn become holy all over. Other stuff too. Either way, they're doomed in an hour."

"How do you know the Superiors so well? We all know they don't like sharing information to outsiders."

"Grrr...you're really annoying. Fine I'll tell you. The name's Razuka, don't go forgetting it.. I was a spy for the Superiors. I went to the Mysterious Realm and opened the portal. I didn't get my rank up. But the humans aren't really going to live either, so it's not a total loss. But I realized they don't keep promises...man, they're brutal."

Sara's blood ran cold. Her injured body began shaking in fear. Just the thought of how it would be really frightened her. "Oh no...Toro...Please be okay. I promised I'd see you again," she spoke out loud without thinking first.

"Not that it's any of my business, but who's this Toro guy?"

"My loved one." Sara replied in confidence.

Razuka looked at her with wide eyes. _*She's admitting it? This forbidden feeling called love? Oh god, she's definitely getting the punishment for sure.*_

"Just give it up. There's no way out. Hell, I tried multiple times. And not once did it work."

She couldn't stop shaking at the thought of losing Aoru again. "Losing him...I promised him we would meet again soon..." She saw an image of him holding out his hand for her. _***Let's go home to everyone. I'll be waiting for you.***_

She stopped her tears and wiped her eyes. "Hey, you know how to get these cuffs off right?" Razuka nodded. He nodded and took them off in an instant. She started to put her hands together in a praying position. A small ball of light escaped from her body and flew into the sky until it's not seen anymore.

 _"Toro can you hear me? This light will guide you back to the others. I promise I'll be there. I won't abandon you again. Nothing will hold this girl down."_

Razuka ignored what just happened there."If you want to live, you have to give him up. Lose your emotion."

Her blood started to boil. There's no way she's planning on letting Aoru go. "Losing him isn't an option and neither is dying!" Sara formed balls of light and shot them at the iron bars, hoping they melt. Razuka couldn't do anything but watch. She desperately kept on blasting the bars, despite the failure.

"Don't feel bad. We just have to find a way out of here." She gathered energy to her palms.

"You know the results of what happened and yet you keep shooting. Why are you so persistent in this?"

Sara stopped "Because I made a promise. I have someone who needs me. The same goes for you, right?" Razuka's face turned bright red as he hung his head low. _*She doesn't want to see my face again. I know I'm supposed to hate Raine...but just being around her makes me feel kind of stupid, in a good way. Is this the forbidden feeling_? *

"That feeling is love. Well, it's none of my business, but it's better trying to escape than wait on death row. Didn't you know? This High Cell is for the people with the death sentences.

Razuka was shocked."D-d-death sentence? No way! I wasn't informed this! They tricked me again! Dammit!" Sara continued with her light energy balls as Razuka was recovering from the sudden news. Raine kept popping up in his head and he couldn't let her go. His heart started to feel real heavy.

* _Why does my heart suddenly hurt so much?*_

Sara just smiled. "That is what humans call, a 'burden.' It won't be as much if you confessed your feelings to someone. It feels pretty good afterwards, just take it from me."

"There is so much for me to learn. Just stop reading my mind." Razuka said still red.

"I'll help you later. Right now, our top priority is to get out of here." Sara giggled a bit. "I can't help it, you're an open book"

Razuka shrugged. He looked at the guard who appeared to be asleep. "Hey, I just thought of an idea which is so foolproof. I have a feeling the guards here aren't that smart." Sara became rather curious about it. "Oh, really? Then let me hear it."

After a little while, the jailor woke up from his nap. He started to get suspicious when he heard Razuka's whispers and Sara's giggles.

"Hey, you two," he snarled. There's no happiness in here. No happiness at all! You should be sobbing and begging for mercy!" Sara replied, "Oh I'm sorry. It's only been my first day I didn't know the rules." She looked at the guard with the puppy-dog eyes and tried to look cute as possible.

"Ugh you're making me sick with that look! Okay, okay! I'll give you a little request how's that? Just don't stare at me like that."

Sara nods shyly making her more appealing. "Okay. Um...can I see your keys?"

"What? Do you find me stupid or what?" Sara did those eyes of hers again. This time the jailor looked a bit green.

"Okay, Okay! Just don't do anything stupid." He went and grabbed the keys from the rack behind his desk. Slowly getting them and returning to the two, he unwittingly handed her the keys. Sara gave a small smile before she snatched the keys from him.

"Now Razuka!" Sara unlocked the door and ducked. Razuka threw an energy ball at the jailer who went unconscious. They ran down the 12 flight of stairs and fought off half the guards before they could figured out what was happening.

"Just what was that trick? I almost felt like giving you the keys if I were in his shoes." Razuka wondered as he ran.

"Ah that? That's something any girl can do. It's super effective, especially to males in relationships. It also helps if a girl is super cute. You weren't sickened by it?"

Razuka shook his head. "Not in the slightest."

As they finally reached the exit, some other guards ran in to see what the commotion was about. They grabbed the jailer, woke him up, and chained him in the cell in their place. One of the officers announced in the intercom:

 **"The two important prisoners have escaped! Round up all guards and search everywhere in the demon world!**

The two escapees were searching almost the whole day, until they found a glowing hole in the sky. It looked as if it were shrinking bit by bit. Sara began to pray. They both were bathing in light and began to ascend to the sky. Razuka looked at her in astonishment. _*She's a real piece of work, that one. Maybe she's destined for something else.*_

As they entered the dark tunnel, the trail appeared before them again. They followed the trail that seemed to have no end. As they continued to run, they couldn't help but collide with each other a few times due to exhaustion.

"Don't give in, Razuka. Just a little further, can't you see the dim light?" He couldn't believe that this Sliek was helping him out. After the biggest betrayal he did, she still intends to help. In his confusion, he stopped moving and clenched his fists together.

"Why are you helping me?" he shouted. "What are your intentions after this?! You're a Sliek too aren't you? Shouldn't you be breaking your promise to your loved one? You can't promise and expect to keep it! Once a Sliek always a Sliek-!"

Razuka had a red hand mark on his cheek. Sara rolled your eyes. "Calm down. All these questions are really annoying. I already told you, I have someone waiting for me. And all this talk of being nothing but evil, that's only Mistress's father screwing with our heads. They seemed to have forgotten, as did you. Didn't you know? We're still not Slieks, just corrupted Truins. No one can truly get rid of positive feeling. This accursed mark isn't a birthmark, but given to us as a newborn. I can't say anything about me for now since I don't have the mark on my cheek. Understand that I just don't want to only help you, but also the whole race. That's why I need his help. I don't know what you'll do, but enjoy your freedom."

Razuka didn't fully understand but went along with it anyway. He didn't say anything else and began to run again. They both see the light getting brighter and brighter. Sara went through first, not knowing where she ended up. Slightly hesitating, Razuka closed his eyes and ran through the portal through the light.


	13. Chapter 13: Reunion

_**Chapter 13: reunion**_

 _ **_High Class Prison_**_

As Sara and Razuka headed through the gate, the superiors had been notified of the incident. The Mistress was furious when she heard about it. She ordered the officers to go in the room where they once were. They see unconscious guards in the cell. Seeing the sight made her blood boil almost to the peak. The officers were scared out of their wits, but showed no weaknesses.

Mistress put her arm out and burned those in the cells. The bodies disappeared completely. She turned to the officers behind her. "If you fail to find them, you'll end up like them."

"WHAT?! Mistress! Are they being transported to their deaths?"

"Please have mercy on us! We don't deserve this!"

"Mercy...Hehehe...Mercy, you say?" Mistress gave out a sinister laughter that would chill anyone to the core. After a moment of insanity, she gave them a twisted grin. "Weak...so weak... I can't have any good help these days can I?" As she was about to speak, Baki, and Blaze showed up, checking on the casualties in the prison cells.

"What's going on? It looks real fun!" Baki exclaimed.

"Oh, just in time. This is what happens if you betray me... Witness the severe punishment for weakness!" Blaze and Baki looked at the cowering guards and the mistress as she was charging her energy,

M...Mistress?" She put her hands on their stiff shoulders. Fire started to show from her palms, quickly spreading to their entire body. She continued to smile while the guards were screaming in pain with distorted cries of pain. The terrible two watch and laughed as they saw the mistress's smile.

"No need to worry about us," stated Blaze. "We're always loyal to the despicable mistress." Mistress gave a small nod of approval, and descended back to her throne.

 _*Your part is done Razuka. You are no longer needed in this world...or any world when I'm through with you.*_

 _ **_Red Band' Hideout_**_

"I can't remember when we had decent food like this..."

"Decent? It's amazing! I've haven't had anything like this before!"

"I still wonder how we even got heat, let alone electricity in this place..."

Everyone was chattering about Ana's cooking at the table. The atmosphere was quite lively and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves that seemed to have lasted forever. They felt this bond that they haven't felt in a long time. Laughing and cheering, they acted like real children. For the first time in Red Band's Hideout, there was a good atmosphere.

Ana smiled as she saw everyone chattering away, but she still had a bad feeling that it wouldn't last very long. She didn't want to ruin the atmosphere, so she kept her mouth shut. She then noticed Aoru with his blank expression. He hasn't touched his plate. He seemed to have a lot on his mind.

"Aoru. Aoru? AORU!"

"H-huh? What?"

"Aoru? Are you okay? You seem kinda off." Koru asked. Everyone stopped and stared at Aoru, noticing him being unusually pale. Aoru couldn't stand it, his thoughts overwhelming him. He clenched his fists together in frustration as he abruptly left to his room, slamming his door behind him. Everyone looked at each other. All the cheeriness had then disappeared. They just sat there just looking at their plates. Ana decided to go check up on him.

Slowly walking to his door, she was about to knock, but she heard a surprising sound. Tiny sniffles were heard from the other side. She decided to eavesdrop. Hey, she couldn't help being human.

"I'm sorry...what do I do now Sara? You're not dead, but we stole all those lives for you...What's gonna happen to us!? What's going to happen to Red Band?!"

"That depends all on you, Toro Aoru." He opened the door to see a stern Ana in front of him. She didn't show any fear and instead embraced him. He didn't know what to think but cried deeply. He doesn't care anymore. All he felt was guilt and regret from the murders done in the past. He couldn't bring back the one he loved, and he knows it's impossible to bring back his other victims. He couldn't help but to cry. Minutes passed which felt like hours. He let out his system and broke free from her hug.

"Are you okay now?" Ana asked.

Aoru looked the other way. "Yeah, thanks. Tell no one what just happened here." Ana chuckled and nodded. They went back to the table where the others were waiting with anticipation. Aoru looked at them with a serious face. "Grab what weapon you can and follow me. It looks like Sara won't be revived after all."

Everyone gave a sound of shock. Koru walked toward Ana. "Did he lose his mind?" he whispered.

"No, Koru," replied Ana. "He came to a resolution."

 _ **_Mysterious Realm_**_

Razuka saw a light at the end of his path of darkness. When he entered through, he realizes where he ended up. Oh damn it...

He ended up at the mysterious realm, the scene of the crime. Razuka quickly looked around silently wishing that no one was in to see him... He should've wished harder since there was one servant on guard...and it just so happens to be the last person he wanted there. Raine looked his way with a blank face, but he knew better than to approach her. Even though her face was blank, her thoughts are off the raging scale.

"Before you do anything, let me explain something..."

Raine didn't hesitate to release her anger right there. "You expect me to hear you out? A traitor who screwed over the human world? Explain this! How could you?! I trusted you! Leave! Get out of here! Go back to where you came from! I HATE YOU!"

Razuka rolled and dodged the table that Raine threw. "Please listen to me!" _*Sprite girls are freaking scary*_

"Why should I? You did the most horrible, irreversible thing in all the history of the Elven Sprite race! You expect me to just stop and listen?!"

Razuka hung his head down low. He couldn't bear the guilt he was feeling all of a sudden. He slowly looked up only to see her face streaming with bitter tears.

"Why Razuka...? Besides my master and Lord Hemnos, I trusted you too...from the first time we laid eyes on each other...I thought I could trust those eyes."

Razuka didn't say anything, nor did he have any words to say at all. He wanted to say something, but there was nothing coming from his mouth. He was overwhelmed by guilt. Whenever he was around the Raine, he would get rather nervous.

"Have you told her about your true feelings towards her yet? Or should I come back later?" They both turn to see Sara coming through the open portal.

"Feelings? What is she talking about Razuka? Who is she?"

Sara sighed at the two. "He likes you and you like him, just make up already... "She raised her arms and made another portal to go through."Play nice you two."

Razuka became red in embarrassment and ran for a place to hide. _***Why did you go do that, Sara? I wasn't ready!***_

"Hey wait! Razuka? Please hold on..." Raine couldn't believe what she heard. He likes her. A Sliek in love with a Sprite. It sounded impossible, but it seemed to be true. Especially since she has those same feelings.

He hides in the corner regretting what he just did. He heard his name being called. * _Is she...LOOKING for me? No it can't be...*_ He heard his name being called again and again. Raine finally found him slumping in the corner all red.

"Razuka...please. I need to speak with you. Can you come with me? Mona is with her brother fighting your brothers...so it's okay to show yourself for now. I'm still pretty steamed at you, but I just want you to tell me everything you know...everything"

Razuka still wasn't able to look at her. Raine got him to look up and when he did that, she kissed him.

 _ **_Somewhere in the Human World_**_

Sara thought she knew where she was going. She thought that nothing would change in five years. She thought wrong. Sara found her way to a desolate place outside of Miracle Town, where the meadows and wildflowers are. Walking along, she decided to check the beach, where she and Aoru had their date as kids. However, the once secret special spot became overflowing with construction workers, making new houses nearby. Disappointed, she wandered on. Even though she wasn't human, Sara started to get tired for walking a long way. She was starting to get a little hungry too. But she couldn't stop now, she promised to see him.

After many hours of traveling, Sara wandered around Oracle city reminiscing about the old days. She missed the old shops that wasn't around anymore. She also missed the blue sky that the human world gave. The sun on her skin felt really wonderful. The nice breeze it gave out, despite this city being large enough to ruin it. _*It's been so long...but damn, I should have conducted a meeting place, it's no doubt on my mind that I am completely lost here.*_

She was weak in the legs and decided to sit down before she collapsed. Her mind was lost, she had no clue where to go. Not one thought came to mind. The more she tried to think of something, the more she was getting frustrated.

"Dammit! This world changed, and I have no clue what to do!" Sara was about to cry bitter tears until someone came up and sat next to her.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of down."

"No. I'm not okay. I won't be able to find him anywhere. Everything is so much different than I last remember!"

"So you need help finding Aoru huh? Maybe I can help you out, if you'd let me." Sara turned to see who she was facing. "How did you know who I was looking for?"

"I know everything. Let's just say I'm like god in this human world. But looking at this small city seems big enough for you people...interesting."

She studied the look of the man beside her. He was tall, a bit pale, and could easily be mistaken for a woman if facing the backside. His eyes were covered with sunglasses, covering his head with a hat that elderly men would sometimes wear.

"You wouldn't happen to be...the ruler of the Dark dimension, Hemson?"

"It's Hemnos my dear. But yes, it's me. Before you ask, I'm here because my bandaged eye is healed up and I can wander freely if I wanted to."

"Actually, I was gonna ask why you were wearing that? You're actually standing out more than blending in... like a woman actress hiding from the paparazzi."

 _ ***AHEM***_ "Anyways, I'm here to show you where everyone is."

Instead of walking, Hemnos lead Sara to a dark alley where he could work his magic in discretion. An image of the hideout appeared before them.

"Walk through this, and you'll be in front of this place."

"You're not coming along with me?"

"As much as I want to, I still have a job to do. I'll be watching to see how it will turn out in the end. Later." In a puff of smoke, he disappeared. Sara took a deep breath and slowly stepped inside. _*Alright,*_ she thought. _*Here goes nothing!*_

As fate would have it, Aoru answered the door. He embraced her tightly, with hands trembling. "I knew you'd come back. Come inside, we'll sort this out." Sara nodded her head as she was nervous yet excited to see her old friends again.

"Hey guys! Guess who came by for a visit!" Everyone came running to the front door, only to stop in their tracks to see a very familiar face.

"Sara...is it really you?" Koru asked.

"DUDE! Don't be stupid! The girl is dead! She's just a Sliek taking on her form! 'Trust no one' remember?" Sai shouted.

"Did you tell them yet Toro?"

"Tell us what? Don't leave us hanging." Ponopon and Meiko were longing to hear what was going on.

"...Sara was a Sliek Demon to begin with," Aoru said with slight hesitation.

"Whaaaa?"

"You must be joking! Our sweet little Sara?"

"How do you know this?"

"I ended up with her after drowning in darkness earlier."

"No way! That's too impossible! Unless Aoru's one of them!"

"Uh, Sai, that would be too soon, and too convenient, wouldn't you say?"

"It's true...This mark on my chest, I lied saying it was a birthmark."

"Well, I did see something like that on that one demon's face." Tsugumi thought back with her encounter with Baki.

"So?" asked Shissou. "What does it prove?"

"Shissou, you never changed, have you?"

"Nope."

"But how can we be so sure? I mean, we seen her die with our own eyes!"

"I know how..." Ana replied. "Sara, what do you know that everyone else doesn't?"

"Wha-? Do you really want me to say?"

"How will we know if it's you?"

Sara hesitated knowing that she'll embarass someone. "When I was alone, I heard Sai singing a song from a musical."

They all stared at Sai very strangely.

"THAT WAS OUR SECRET!" Sai yelled, all beet red.

"How'd you even get here?"

"Well, I had some help. It wasn't easy to escape from that place you know."

"Just who helped?"

"...The one that started the whole mess."

"RAZUKA?!" Meiko and Ponopon couldn't believe their eyes. "Why? Isn't he the bad guy?!"

"He's not bad. I should know because he did something that no Sliek could ever do...Love."

Sara told everyone on how she escaped, about the superior Slieks, everything she knew about the demon spy sorting, how they brought her back to the demon world, about Aoru's dream. Everything she knew.


	14. Chapter 14: False Appearances

_**Chapter 14: False Appearances**_

 _ **_Demon Meeting Room_**_

The mistress was getting quite irritable and impatient when she discovered her soldiers got sent back badly injured by a small group. A quarter of the Sliek population was sent back.

"Grrrr...How is this possible? How is it that a small group of children could send them back here so quickly?!"

 _*You're considered a child too, Suzuki...*_ Tobi thought.

"Um, perhaps it was-"

"It was a rhetorical question mind you!" She raised a lever that was behind her and pulled it down, causing the man to fall in the eternal inferno. Everyone else started shaking with fear. "Ugh. So annoying. I already know about the facts and I am very curious about two specific targets. A boy with a golden crest and his guardian Sunoco. And another with a seashell for the source. What I don't understand is why do they keep fighting? They just seemed...so experienced."

"I-if Baki may..." Baki stood up from her seat. "Baki believes those two humans have the will power to protect what's important to them."

"Aren't they just protecting the sources, Baki?" Tobi asked.

"No...This is different. Something...or someone is very special to them."

"So what do you think we should do?"

"I think we need to gather some data from these humans."

"...Go on..."

"We could summon the master of disguises to go spy on them. Gather enough data to know their biggest weaknesses, and when we have gathered enough information, we could jump in and destroy them all!"

"...Wow...That...is... BRILLIANT!" Mistress jumped and danced with joy throwing Baki around.

"Baki, I never knew you had such evil in you! Why can't the rest of you be more like her?"

"And have a destructive mind? No way." Tobi replied. "You're a real piece of work Baki."

"Well...Baki tries. Hehe...he..."

"I will summon the high rank of Disguisers. No way will this fail. Not even Hemnos's Barrier cubes will stop this."

 _ **_Siren's Peak_**_

Shissou was on top of the hill, looking at the sunset. He had a lot of things on his mind. But the biggest thing on his mind was about his brother. _*Do I really have what it takes to be a Guardian? I always get captured by them. I can't even fight back. I was always considered a coward, a softy. What do I need to be a good protector?*_

"You just lack self-confidence, that's all."

Shissou looked behind and saw Sara sitting beside him. "Sara! Uh, how'd did you-?"

"We used to hang out here all the time, remember? All of us." Shissou looked back to the times before Red Band was formed. His friends, brother, and he used to play around by Siren's Peak. To end the day, they would all sit down and watch the sunset together. But then he realized that's when Sara's "heart failure" started to progress.

"Toro told me he'd never came back here, ever since you left."

"Ever since I left?"

"Remember? Since you collapsed and never woke up?"

"Oh...oh right!"

"Are you okay Sara? You're kinda acting weird."

"No, no, I'm quite alright sour-Uh, uh,I mean, have you seen Toro lately?"

"No, he's been out for a while...I haven't seen him anywhere." Shissou took a closer look at Sara suspiciously.

"You seem kinda different."

"Uh. Different?! How?"

"You're voice is raspy for starters, your eye's changed, you smell like blood, your actions...I know you're a Sliek already, but, not like the Slieks I saw last time."

"So what difference does it make? I just have a cold! My eyes aren't adjusted to this light, demon blood got on me, and I'm just jumpy! Dammit man! Can't a girl just be different for once in her life?!"

"Bitter phase going on?"

Sara cleared her throat and came to her senses... _*Ahem*_ "Y-yes, that's right. Sorry about the outburst."

"Shissou! You're an idiot!" Both Shissou and Sara looked around, and before Sara said a word, she was stabbed and her true form showed. The demon then melted away through the ground. He saw Sai, Tsugumi, and Ana looking at him. "You really need to learn the signs of fakers," Sai said sternly.

"Just how did you find me?"

"Really Shissou? You know how."

"But If that's not Sara, then where is she?"

"Um...that's kinda why we're here. Please keep this information secret from your brother. We kinda came to tell you...she's been kidnapped."

 _ **_Oracle City Hospital_**_

Sunoco and Koru looked nearby the hospital. "Koru, why are we here, exactly?"

"Aoru usually hangs out around here by himself. And if I'm right, he should be here somewhere."

"Why over here? It just feels so depressing..." He said nothing else and carried on. "Wait Koru! Listen to your mother!" He ignored Sunoco and took a few looks around. Suddenly, a thought slipped his mind. "Oh, before I forget, where's Meiko and her cat?"

"She last told me she had important things to do at the realm. I can't check on them now by my own free will anymore ever since I used the transporter there. I have to be commanded over there by you, and there are complicated steps." Soon enough, their effort paid off. He saw Aoru sitting on the roof.

"I'd knew I find you up here."

"Riga? What are you doing here?"

"Everyone's waiting for you. They want you to come back."

"I've been thinking, I'm not sure if I want to go back."

"What are you saying Aoru? They're your friends and need protection."

"I'm no Guardian, missy. Sure the gang is over, but what happens now?

"Just keep going as you are now, Aoru. They still follow you, so you are still a leader of the group. If you left them without a leader, just how will they manage?" Aoru looked at Sunoco bewildered. Then he looked at Koru.

"You were always on top of things Aoru. Do you really plan on throwing in the towel?"

"Riga...you've changed quite a bit this past month. Even so, you're still Mr. Goody Two Shoes..."

"Maybe...but we came here to tell you something urgent. About Sara."

His expression didn't change much. "What about her?" Koru took a deep breath and chose his words carefully. He knew saying the wrong things will deeply upset him. "Some Slieks came earlier and kinda took her hostage." Aoru was silent for a few moments and finally replied..."About time."

"W-What are you saying man?! She's your girlfriend! Your freakin' girlfriend for years!"

Aoru had a small smirk on his face, which grew into a maniacal laugh which echoed in the sky. Koru and Sunoco glanced with a concerned expression on their faces. Aoru takes a small sigh. "Ah...good one guys. Don't recall ever loving a demon. Why be friends with one?"

"Aoru! This is serious business! I can't believe you'd be calm about this!"

"You don't even know her Sunoco. I doubt you even met her beforehand."

 _*Sunoco, something seems very wrong with him...he just seems very different somehow_ ,* Koru whispered.

* _You think? I'm starting to doubt this is the real one_ ,* replied Sunoco.

Just then, the cress around Koru's neck and Sunoco's spear turned red. "What's this!?"

"I think its warning us about something. And its signal is pointing at him." Sunoco inspected Aoru a little closer and saw a small symbol on his neck. "I knew it! Koru get back!" On its own, the spear floated and stabbed Aoru through the neck and he melted on to the ground.

"Oh great. It's another poser...Just what the world needs. And here I thought we'd actually find him."Sunoco sighed as the spear returned to her. "So he's not here, or at the hideout...just where could he be at?"

"I'm thinking of a place where we can't just look."

"...Are you talking about the realm? A human can't go there by themselves. Their guardians have to open the portal there...wait..."

They both heard static coming from Koru's pocket. ***Riga. Come in Riga.*** They heard Sai's voice coming from the device.

Sunoco gave a Are you kidding me right now expression. "You brought your walkie-talkie?"

"I knew it be handy one day. Don't judge me. This is Riga. Did you find Shissou?"

 ***Yes. He's right here with us. Any luck finding Aoru yet?***

"No, but I think we know where he's at now. Put Shissou on. "There was nothing but static for a moment until Sai spoke again.

 ***He doesn't want to.***

"Get him to talk. I want to talk to him. Force him if you have to."

 ***Uh...Yeah...? It's me.***

"Open the portal. Take us to the Realm."

Shissou sounded a little confused. ***I don't know what you mean, Koru.***

Koru was starting to lose his patience. "Don't you pull that crap over me. Aoru asked you to take him there earlier right? He's probably over there now. He was told somehow that Sara was taken and he rushed like the hothead he is."

 ***I really don't know what you're talking about. You know him more than anyone. And you would know that He wouldn't ask me for anything.***

"Even if it was for Sara?"

 ***Even for her. He doesn't trust me. I know I screw up, but I should at least get another chance to prove myself.***

"Sunoco, you know a way right? To get there."

"Of course. We'll all go. Now Shissou, I need you to do these exact instructions, understand? A wrong move can prove fatal."

 ***Er...right. I'll be careful.***

Do you have the piece of paper from the will?"

 ***No! But I remember what she said. Does that count?***

"Well, write it down on a piece of paper and place it on the ground and put it on fire. the portal should open if you walk in the smoke."

 ***Well, okay...see you soon.***

"Koru, I want you to do the same thing. Only the guardian or the 'client' can do this trick. And the cool thing is that you can do this as much as you want. The paper will never burn."

"Okay." He took the will and the lighter and he did the same thing she instructed Shissou. Then a big ball of smoke started to swallow them both.

 **The Realm**

As Hemnos studied the information from his eyes on how much the Earth is progressing, he got up from his chair and went to the main hall to get something. Then he saw Aoru and Shissou waiting for him. "Well well, this is quite a surprise. I never seem to have visitors come at their own will."

"Hemnos. There is something I have to discuss with you."

Aoru explained his short encounter with Baki, one of the Superior Slieks, what her learned about the upcoming war between the two worlds. Hemnos called for his high counsel and began to talk among themselves about the situation at hand.

"Are you sure that's what she said before melting away?"

"Yes. Crystal clear. But my companions had more time with her than I did."

"I see...I'll summon them immediately."

"I'm not so sure if that's a good idea..."

"Shissou? What are you saying?"

"Um...I'm just saying that they may not like the surprise, and I might see another copy of me with them."

"Another copy? Then they have to be summoned!"

"I'll take care of it brother, don't worry. I'll be back." As he left, Aoru looked at Hemnos for a moment.

"I know. I sensed it too. But I am not so sure if he may be the Sliek. I have to call for my sister's assistance. She can sense the difference between humans and Slieks with a blink of an eye."

"I thought you knew everything!"

"I said I SEE everything. I am not God you know."

His eyes started to glow silver and before him came Mona.

"Did you call me?"

"Yes. Aoru's guardian just left to go find his companions."

"He never arrived here brother. Blaze was here only a moment ago. I need to go get Razuka. He's tied up in my closet. I'm sure he'll yield and tell me the exact location." She left momentarily to retrieve her captive.

"Wow she's good."

"I told you." She returned with prison bound Razuka. He was poorly tied and had tape over his mouth. The muffled words turned into a small yelp as Mona yanked the tape from it. "Now, tell us what we need to know."

He couldn't say anything. He avoided any contact with Mona. He was badly shaken and couldn't finish his sentences. From the look on his face and his clothing, he seemed beaten and isolated for a few hours. After a few attempts, he was able to speak a bit more properly.

Aoru looked at him. "What the hell did you do to him?"

"He's just lucky I didn't kill him." Mona regrettably responded. "Now tell me any information you know."

"I can't say." His face turned pale white, cold sweat coming down while he was still shaking. "I can't say! I can't!" He started to scream in fear and repeated the same words over and over. Mona gave a scowl.

"He's totally broken."

Hemnos gave a slap across the face to regain his senses. "Can you answer Mona's question?"

Razuka shook his head. "There's no information that's useful for you. I can't say anything."

"And why's that Razuka? Are you still serving them?" Raine came from Mona's room to find the small crowd here. "Why can't you give any information?"

"I just can't. My powers are nearly gone, and I was said to say nothing."

"You pushed the button to release everyone, knowing the consequences! Why can't you say anything now?

"I just can't! I-"

"Listen," Hemnos said sternly. "What matters now is the fact that they are on the move. More of the Disguisers have been dispatched and it's harder for humankind to trust one another. It wouldn't matter if you were here or there. Even though you're still serving them, they're still after your head. Since you escaped from the high cell with that important prisoner girl, they've had their eyes on you."

Razuka had a blank expression on his face. "Um...how do you know that? Even the Lord of this Realm couldn't possibly see in the demon world."

"Too much information, wouldn't you say, sire?"

Everyone was looking at him suspiciously. Hemnos began feeling a little uncomfortable as they were getting closer. "There's no need to be suspicious of me. Do you know why I had one of my eyes bandaged up before, Mona? Raine?"

Raine nodded her head. "So, you could see more of the demon world right?" she asked.

"Right. Before, I was only limited to the sight of the human world. But now that I have a Sliek's eye, I can see their world more clearly...although I still can't enter."

Aoru looked at him with disgust. "You have a demon's eye in you? That's messed up stuff right there."

"It's my Realm and I'll do as I please. Now Razuka, if you don't want to say anything, that's fine, because I will fill them in."

Razuka's eyes grew wide with horror. His skin turned pale as he grew cold sweat. "She'll know...she'll know!"

"Last chance Razuka. It's best to tell us if you value your life."

Razuka thought quickly on what could've been worse for him; being a prisoner, or the death sentence by his leader. He quickly decided to value his life and tell what he knows.

"The last I remember, I escaped with Sara Nul. We parted ways after we went through the dark portal. I don't know where she went afterwards!"

Aoru grabbed him by the collar and pinned him on the wall. "Sara?! You didn't stay with her to protect her?!"

"It's none of my business, but it seems she was going to see someone! I really don't know anything, Honestly!"

"You're lying! You know where she is! Tell me where she's being held! You Slieks are all the same aren't you?!" He was about to give Razuka a blow to the head

He looked away attempting to avoid the injury. "Not Sara...She's different from any of us. She still thinks there's hope for her corrupted people. She won't stop and you know it best, right?"

Aoru's face relaxed a little. He decided to try asking again more calmly. "Can you sense her or not? Can you check?"

"Sorry, but I can't. When I was in the high cells, most of my energy was absorbed by the bars..." Aoru was running out of patience. He threw Razuka to the floor and ran to Hemnos.

"Hey! Can't you try to locate her?! You have that demon eye now right?!"

"Please calm down!" Mona exclaimed. "That's not him!"

"W-what was that..?"

"His new eye is actually the object that links him and me! He still shouldn't see the demon world! That eye you see before you is actually glass!"

'Hemnos' gave a slow applause and a small chuckle. "Thank you for the information, I'll be sure to fill in the Mistress...and Aoru? Don't bother saving her. She's a goner, and you'll soon join her."

The Elite Disguiser's laugh echoed throughout the room as he sank through the floor to his base. Aoru became weak to the knees and fell to the floor _*Sara...if you're out there...let me know if you're alright...please..*_

He then heard a voice in the dark.

 _ **Toro...I'm alright. I can't sense where I'm at, but I'm not hurt. It's kind of funny that they don't want to even get near me. But I'm probably at the Demon world. Please wait for the others! I don't like it when you're too reckless...**_

When he woke up, he saw Raine sitting by him. "Oh, you came to. Glad to see you awake now. Are you feeling well?"

"Ugh...I' not so sure." Then Sara appeared in his mind. "Sara! I have to go save Sara!" He was running toward the portal that seemed open, but she quickly grabbed him before he ran inside. "Are you insane?! Mona is the only one that can pass through without dying in there! I tried going in there but I almost died the second I went in."

"I'd be willing to do anything for her. She's one of my best friends and I don't want to lose her again!"

"Even if you plan on destroying your own life?"

"Hell, yeah! I'm not the type who sits back on everything!" Raine gasped as he broke through. "I better inform them!" She rushed out of the room and tried to explain what's going on.

"That guy is crazy! Did you try telling him about what would happen?"

"I couldn't get through to him! I-I just couldn't!" She started to break down and cry.

"...I'll get him..." Razuka said.

Hemnos and Mona stared at him. "Mona's still recovering from the last visit right? And I'm pretty much the only other person who can actually go in there **unharmed**. I won't be able to fight though. "

"Go for it..."

"Mona?"

"Look, I still don't trust you, but you're here for a reason, and we're running out of options."

He didn't have to hear her twice to run through the portal. As Razuka left, the rest of the small group came, with Blaze in Sunoco's grasp.

"Are we late?" Shissou asked.

Sai gave Shissou a smack in back of the head as a response.


	15. Chapter 15: Mysterious Capture

_**Chapter 15: Mysterious capture**_

 _ **_Unknown_**_

As she awoke from her slumber, she woke up to find herself in a familiar place. She was again in chains, so it was difficult to move anywhere

* _Hm...It seems I've been here before...wait! Is...Is this...my room?*_ She looked around as she saw the well-furnished room, along with the authentic wall with matching curtains. * _I've been gone for a long time...so, who's been trespassing?*_

"I guess I was playing housekeeper. You're lucky nobody wants to be near the 'defected one'. "

Sara looked around and standing at the doorway was no other than Tobi, the Mistress's younger brother.

"Uh, thanks...I guess. Why was I kidnapped here? In front of everyone?"

Tobi looked at her blankly. "Uh, don't look at me, I don't know what's going on in Suzuki's head anymore. Everyone's more senseless than usual and sending Disguisers to destroy everyone."

"You do realize that Disguisers are the **LOWEST** rank of Sliek to figure out right? Considering the over use of the word 'source'?"

"Yeah, and thanks to that, your friends happened to stop most of them. But..."

"But what?"

"Well..." Tobi hesitated to answer.

"C'mon Tobi! Spit it out!" Sara grabbed Tobi by the collar. "What's going to happen?!"

"She's planning on sending the ...Wernyan out."

She let go out the collar and stared at him blankly for a moment. "The Wernyan you say? Please tell me they're still infants."

"I'm afraid not...She's sending the adult ones."

 **The Wernyan is a creature that is harmless as an infant and often mistaken for pets. (Looks like a bunny crossed with a stuffed bear, 'bunny bear') However, when it is grown to its adult stage, all the fur turns into scales (practically Godzilla stage). The Slieks use this as a weapon for wars and destructions among themselves and others around them.**

Sara started to panic. "Oh, god! Oh, god! Oh, god! So why am I here?! I should be helping them! I grew up most of my years with them!"

Tobi shook his head in disappointment. "You've forgotten, haven't you, Sara. About the three of us? Do you really have to go over there? "

Sara stayed silent and turned away from Tobi. "I liked my life better over there." Tobi didn't respond. Soon the Mistress came through the room. "Ah, it's so good to see you. It's been a long time hasn't it Sara? When was the last time we hung out? Ten years?"

Before Sara can answer, the Mistress punched her face which knocked her out completely. Tobi was shocked for the quick movement. "Uh, Suzuki, wasn't that a little too harsh!? I know you're angry and all, but isn't that a bit much?"

"That traitor got what she deserved." She turned around to leave the room. But before she did, she ordered Tobi to place her in the Ultima Shell.

Tobi's face turned pale as he heard those words. "Suzuki! A-are you crazy?!"

"Would you rather take her place? Will you defy me as well?" Toby said nothing more, still shaking. The Mistress gave a cruel smile, but felt a small disturbance outside her castle. "So, I am sensing that someone's trying to come and get her, but they won't get far...unless it's that traitor" She seemed pleased with herself and gave a small chuckle."...My plan is progressing quite well."

"Just what IS your plan? Why won't you tell me anything!?" Tobi was starting to get annoyed on not being let in on her plot.

"Like I'd tell you! It's too complicated for your little mind."

"It wouldn't be complicated if you told me -!"

"That's enough! You have no further discussion with me!"

"But Suzuki-!"

"No discussion!" After she left, Tobi was left carrying the unconscious Sara in his arms.

"I won't let you die, understand?" he mumbled. "The Ultima Shell is the mostly violent way to die. There won't be any peace, even after you pass. Please don't forget, I'm still your friend..." He placed her on her bed and looked inside her dresser.

After a good few minutes, she started to wake up with a sore face. "Ugh... that Suzuki. She really hasn't changed at all."

She saw Aoru in a vision. He was running. Fighting. All for her. She felt worried and relieved. Tobi noticed her expression and worried that she lost all sense of self, until she started speaking. "Tobi, it's alright. It's just that my boyfriend is in the demon realm and he's alive. He's coming for me."

"B-boyfriend?! Wait... you have a boyfriend? Is he a Sliek too?"

"Yes, I have a boyfriend. And no. He's a human I've spent time with over there."

His jaw dropped to the floor "A HUMAN?! How is that possible? You know better than anyone that he'll die in this world! The air is poison here if consumed by a human..."

"I know that. But he's not an average human. Don't worry about it Tobi. We just have that kind of relationship." Sara just smiled which soon faded as soon as she saw him searching through her dresser. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"T-this isn't what it looks like! Honest!" He found what he was looking for. He grabbed a pair of her undergarments and started to shake them.

"Then why are you holding my panties?!" When she was about to throttle him, something fell on the floor. Then he put the underwear back in the dresser with his face beet red. An old necklace with a Sliek symbol appeared.

"You still hide things in my dresser? I swear, you haven't changed either...just what is this thing? It looks fragile." Tobi picks up a color stained glass picture with a metal frame at its round edges, showing the picture of the Sliek symbol in the center. "It's so pretty...what is this Tobi?"

"It an old Sliek Relic. To be more specific, it's the Mito Family Heirloom. It was passed down from our ancestors to descendants from generations and holds great power of immortality. It was supposed to be passed down to Suzuki, but I hid it from her from all this time we hung out together. Because I knew she would misuse it. I had that gut feeling that I should give it to you and I was right." He hands it to her. "Please take good care of it..."

Sara nodded. "What happened Tobi? How long was I out?"

"I'll tell you everything that I know but there are a lot of things she's not telling 's like she's lost all trust in me."

"I'd like to know as well." They turned to see a Sliek none had seen before. Suddenly, the new creature ran to Sara and wrapped his arm around hers.

She was shocked to see another of her kind embracing love, or kindness of any sort. As he embraced her, there was an eerie glow on his chest and rose a shell. Sara recognized the shell immediately and could not believe her eyes. As soon the glow faded, her eyes widened.

 _*This is really him? But how is possible?! Just what the hell did he do to get here?*_

Tobi became puzzled. "Um. What just happened? I thought you said your boyfriend was human?"

Aoru just ignored him. "Now tell me everything." Then he charged and grabbed Tobi by the collar. "If you don't, I'll be sure you'll never breathe again."

"Toro! What are you doing?"

"Saving the Human World, and you. Now talk you demon!"

"Wait, wait, wait, THIS is your human boyfriend? He looks nothing humanlike!"

"I grow impatient each second. I had to beat the crap out of some guards, some weird lizard things, and I'm going to get information out of you one way or another. Now talk dammit!"

Tobi broke into a cold sweat. "Look, all I know is that Suzuki is planning on releasing everyone at once at full force. But she won't tell me her true intentions...Uh-"

"Hey man, you survived?! How-" Everyone in the room looked at the door to find Razuka panting, catching his breath to speak again. "Whoa. I had a feeling that the mess down there belonged to you. But man! All this way to discover this!"

Razuka came closer to analyze this creature. "You did something drastic to come here didn't you? You are who the humans called Aoru, right? "

"OF course I am! What are you...?" Aoru looked at his hands, they were claws. He saw his reflection in the vanity mirror above Sara's open dresser. He saw the official symbol on his face. He became one of them. He became a Sliek


	16. Chapter 16: Sliek's Entrance

_**Chapter 16: Sliek's Entrance**_

 _ **_The Mysterious Realm_**_

As soon Sunoco threw Blaze back into the demon realm, they were coming up with plans on what to next. They knew the fact that it was too dangerous to waltz right through, and the fact the Sliek leader is just expecting them there.

"Hey," Koru said. "Why can't we just rush in there anyways? It's not like we're gonna catch them by surprise."

Mona looked at him as if he were crazy. "You'll get killed the moment you go in. There's really no way to go through all this. Face it, Aoru is a goner if he went through it normally. He might have even fallen to the lava pit below."

"Well, it's worth a shot. And look at my crest guys. It's been glowing for the past few minutes... and I'll think it's leading us to the portal." Sai, Tsugumi, and Ana jumped as they saw purple smoke appear from nowhere; and Hemnos returned-unchanged from his disguise from the Human world. He noticed the objects and collars glowing.

"Um, Hemnos? What is with that getup? You look like you're hiding from the paparazzi." Koru stated.

"Isn't this outfit supposedly helps blend in, right? I made sure no one saw me use this power, so I am safe, right?"

"Uh...uh..." Sai and Tsugumi were really speechless from the fancy entrance that occurred. Ana easily shook off the excitement.

Shissou shook his head. "Sir, that outfit actually makes you stick out like a sore thumb. I'm pretty sure everyone you passed stared at you...even from the feminine backside."

Tsugumi shook her head. "This is a MAN?!"

"And I believe you are the victim of the Sliek Body Switch. Your friend told me about what happened before he left." She blushed shyly as he got closer to examine the damage.

"You knew he left?!" Koru shouted. "Why didn't you stop him?!"

"He was tough, that one. I was busy keeping the human world alive." He finished analyzing and made a conclusion that he couldn't fix it. "Only the creature who made that spell could undo it. But if they die first, you're dead as well."

Tsugumi's mind became a little numb. _This Sliek magic sure is dark..._

Ana examined his body closely, not paying any attention to the conversation they were having. She was too fixated on Hemnos's back. _*How can a back this pretty belong to a male anyways?*_

"Hey guys," she announced. "He has a nice backside...but it looks a little feminine...You won't win women that way, mister," she finished, wagging her finger. The others gave out little chuckles for Ana's boldness. Hemnos couldn't help turn red and quickly turned away from Koru's sister to study the glowing objects. _***AHEM***_ "A-anyways! Human instincts are quite fascinating. The crest is a possibility to become a compass. Along with that collar of yours, Sunoco," Hemnos said as he looks closer to the collar.

"My collar is glowing? I don't feel any different. Do you feel anything at all Shissou?"

"No, I don't really feel anything...I don't think the cat would feel anything either. Speaking of which, where the devil is the squirt and the feline?"

"They have some unfinished business here, they need to take care of. I'm afraid they won't be here for a while."

Sunoco backed up a little since Hemnos was getting uncomfortably close to her personal space. 'Would you stop? You made these accursed things you know!"

"I didn't, actually. It was my grandfather who came up with the idea. But Koru has a point. No use sitting around wondering until you actually do something...And I believe I have a solution. If I may, Mona?"

Mona knew what he was going to do. She really didn't want to do it for it was risky...but who can disobey her only family? She agreed.

"Alright then... DUFF!"

One of the male sprite servants arrived at a puff of smoke. "Yes my lord? How can I be of service?"

"Duff, there should be a bottle of Sliek Elixir in Mona's Chamber. Go retrieve it for me will you?"

They waited for a few minutes and Duff came running back with an empty bottle. "My lord, the bottle has already been drained. Someone had drank it!"

Mona gasped and Hemnos stared and shook his disappointment. "Oh dear, this isn't good. Not good at all. Aoru must've mistaken that for a beverage."

"What's wrong? Is something bad going to happen? And how did he know he was going to be okay to go through anyways?"

"That was a blended version of a Sliek essence and Sprite Elixir. It was the only other way that you can go in through the portal without harm, but there is a horrifying side-effect."

"What would that be?" asked Sai.

"If one drinks and doesn't return on time in 5 hours...one turns into a Sliek as well."

Everyone gasped in shock. "We've been searching for him for 3 hours already! Oh god, how will we know if it's the real him in there?"

"Shissou! You're the last person to panic. You're his guardian after all!" Shissou dropped his head in shame. "Just because I became his guardian, doesn't mean I alter my personality..."

"That's alright Shissou. I have a solution."

Hemnos looked at her. "Keeping secrets from me, are you?"

Mona ignored him. "Look, I have a secret stash somewhere. I'll get it." Mona replied.

Mona left to her chambers only to return with a bottle of a neon green substance. "This doesn't look very appealing to the eyes, I know. But it is the only other option."

"Well it's worth a shot." Sunoco was shocked as Koru grabbed a bottle and gave it a sip.

"Koru! Are you crazy? If you turn into a Sliek, I don't know what I'd do." Koru gagged a little bit for the very strange flavor he was getting. "It's alright guys. It's not too bad."

Everyone else got a sip and soon half of the Elixir was left in the enchanted bottle. "Oh man that's foul! How could Aoru POSSIBLY drink this?"

"Oh calm down, it's not going to stay in our systems forever."

Ana was about to drink the rest, then realized the bottle was empty. "You guys are little piggies aren't you?"

"Okay, remember, 5 hours. Don't fail us. Also, don't get so surprised when you enter, it's not all flowers and grass like the Human world."

"Understood." They saluted and headed toward the portal. Ana was about to go in until Mona stopped her.

"Uh Ana, you shouldn't go in. I think it's best to keep the human world safe by the ability of seeing through disguises. How would you like to work with us for the time being?"

Ana really wanted to go, but knowing how strong her brother is, she reassured herself and was willing to go through the job. But how does she do things if she doesn't know any powers of her own?

 _ **_Demon World Entrance_**_

As the group entered the realm, they were surprised to see the horrible scenery. From floating rocks to heat over a hundred degrees, it makes people wonder how someone can live here, let alone a Sliek. A sea of fire awaiting for those who wander clueless into the pit and scream horror and pain. There was chattering from the residents living in the land of fire.

"Wow, is this...?"

"Yeah, this here is the Demon Realm."

"How do they survive this heat? It's so hot!"

Koru looked around, hoping to find his allies, but thought it would be to convenient to just find them so quickly. Winds of Demise roared across the plains making it hard for the group to find the Sliek City, hoping to find Aoru.

There wasn't much to see, so they decided to keep going. When they went to the city, the group saw stores, hotels, anything anyone would see in a big city.

"Y'know, it's pretty strange that despite there is nothing but rock and dirt, they manage to make a city."

"Then again, the buildings are nothing but sand castles...literally!"

Shissou looked around at all these places. He was in awe that he had to touch one house just to see if it stood. But before Sai was able to stop him, the house had fallen into a huge pile of sand. A gruff man came out with flared eyes and shouted "Wot the hell ye think yer doing? Don't you know how long it took me this 'ere building?"

Shissou looked at the man with a pale face. "I-I'm sorry. I, ah-"

"Look mister, on behalf of my idiot friend here, I can fix it."

The man looked at him very suspiciously. "Yer not from a'ound 'ere, are ye?"

"No sir, we're not Slieks."

The man looked around and quickly rebuilt his home in about 3 seconds. Afterwards, he quickly motioned them inside. The man had to drag a few of them in while they stood to wonder how he built it in no time flat. "Hurre up now! I dinnae hae all day, ye know!" He slammed and locked the door. "How did ye git in 'ere? The portal I reckon?"

The party nodded slowly. The man laughed at their reaction. "Hee hee hee! No need for surprisin' lad, the whole nation 'ere knows it, but just 'fraid to come out."

Koru nodded quickly and added, "We're in a search for a friend and we don't have time to stay. Have you seen a human boy pass by?"

"Darn tootin! He was the first tae git in my way an' be wreckin' my house. He din't do nuddin or apolergizin neither. He was rushin tae meet a gal or whatnot."

"You hear that? Looks like we gotta split!"

"Thanks for the information sir!"

The man gave a sinister smile as he was going back into his house. He then noticed a familiar shadow that all Slieks know standing ominously behind him.

"You have done well, Kolrat. Those pitiful humans don't know what hit them. Part of mistress's plot." Kolrat had a gleam in his eye. "Na tell me. Where's the loot ye promised me?"

The figure gave a small chuckle which turned into hysterical laughter. Korlat got chills up his spine as the figure laughed with malice and insanity. "You my friend, your reward is your death!" Korlat froze in fear as Blaze sent fire dragons to carry him to his reward.


	17. Chapter 17: The Unfortunate Surprise

_**Chapter 17: The Unfortunate SUrprise**_

 _ **_Sara's Old Room_**_

Aoru looked at his face in Sara's mirror. "What...WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?"

Razuka, Sara and Tobi looked at him with despair written all over his face. Aoru's hands, now claws, were shaking. His palms became sweaty as he saw the official marks on each palm. He obtained chains on his wrists as if he were some prisoner. He was breathing heavily as he sees devil's wings growing out of his back. Aoru slapped his face, hoping it was a nightmare. He took another glance in Sara's vanity mirror. It wasn't a dream. It really happened.

"Okay, now I know that you are safe, I'm going to get the others over here. See you guys later!" Razuka rushed before any other trouble came. _*Let's hope it's not too late!*_

Aoru looked at his glowing red eyes as he looked at the mirror. He noticed small horns on his head along with pointed ears. He tried to stay calm and asked again, "How...how am I a Sliek?" He turned to Tobi with his glowering beaming eyes. "You know how... You know how I turned this way...change me back."

"I am sorry, but I don't know. I don't know how you turned this way. I'm surprised you're here at all. The air we Slieks breathe here is carbon monoxide. It's quite toxic for humans, so I don't know how you changed. But on the bright side, you have the power to harness the dark."

Aoru didn't like the answer he was receiving. "Liar! Change me back!" He snarled. He then, with a fit of rage grabbed Tobi by the collar of his clothing and pinned him against the wall which broke Sara's vanity mirror. "You know how to change me back, so do it!"

Sara ran over and separated the two. "Toro," Sara said sternly. "Taking a life won't do any good, nor will it change you back to normal. You have to have a clear mind to focus."

"Focus on what?! I'm not a human anymore! I only came to get you!"

"But you're scared now, aren't you. How will they judge if they find you?"

"I wonder if they're even looking for me."

"More of you are coming?" Tobi asked.

"I don't know! It's possible that they are."

Sara looked at Aoru, shaking her head. "Listen, they didn't know I was a Sliek until I told them. They'll know the real Toro from the fakes that are probably spread out by 'Mistress.' "

"Who is this Mistress anyway?" Sara looked at Tobi and nodded.

"'Mistress' is actually my older sister, Suzuki Mito. Yeah, surprising that Slieks have last names. She is the ruler of the Demon Realm and the Leader of the Superiors. Her heart is now gone and has no mercy against anyone, even me. To tell you the truth, we weren't always planning on invading your world. We weren't always bad either. Suzuki, Sara and I used to hang out when we were kids, before she met you."

Aoru looked at Sara, just to confirm his story. He was really confused when she nodded in agreement.

"You're not the jealous type are you?"

"O-of course not! And here I was, trying to kill every one of your kind on Earth."

"That's not really possible to kill us. It's not your fault though. It wasn't the humans fault. It wasn't Hemnos's fault, even though the barrier cubes sting a bit, but he was trying to keep us sane with it."

"Sane? Just what is the barrier cube trying to do?"

"It's a form of carbon monoxide when thrown in manually, but use it on weapons and it just sends us back here to the demon realm. We normally don't get enough monoxide here, so Hemnos was kind enough to help us out. But now, I'm not so sure."

"Okay, about your sister. Was she always a maniacal tyrant?"

"Not ever since her reign 200 years ago, that would be 5 years in Earth Time. Her personality got real dark and became merciless. Since then, the rest of us lived in fear. We were taught to hate love. The Sprite race hates us for it. I mean, that's what we think, anyway. We really don't mean any harm, nor do the citizens. They're just like you, except they are being misused to cause nothing but trouble."

 _Five years..._ That seemed to come up to Aoru as his memories started to come up. When he met everyone, including Sara. When things started to go strange. When he commited his first crime. When they formed Red Band to bring Sara 'back to life'.

"If that's all the questions you have, it's my turn to ask."

"Shoot."

"How'd you even get here? Did you consume something, or did a spell or something like that before you came here?"

"Now that you mention it...I drank a bottle of a neon liquid in the Princess's room. It was kinda gross, but I was thirsty."

Sara looked at Aoru in disbelief. "You drank the Sliek Elixir!? Oh no! That explains the transformation!"

"Why's that?" Tobi wondered.

"Don't you remember Tobi? Once consumed, five hours later, a mortal becomes a sliek too. Toro, you won't be able to turn back to a human!"

"Oh man, now how will I face everyone? Do they even know?"

"It seems to me that you failed to execute Sara, slave. But at least I have a new recruit within our midst."

They all looked to find Suzuki in the room along with Baki and Blaze who was holding an unconscious Razuka.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Toro. How nice of you to join us." Aoru blood began to boil and began to only see red. He charged at Baki, who was still in Tsugumi's body, but Blaze put up a barrier which recoiled Aoru's charge. "D...damn you," Aoru muttered under his breath. Baki laughed excitedly when Aoru hit the ground. Mistress gave her a warning on not to laugh so hard. "Baki strong. Stronger than human! You will never defeat Baki!"

"Don't get your hopes up little boy," Blaze snickered. "You're only a half Sliek right now, but in about an hour, you don't have to worry about it."

"Can Baki tell? Pleeeease?" Baki begged her until she got slapped. "You know better than to ask for permission! Tell them already!" Suzuki was getting impatient.

Baki squealed with joy as she said "Ultima Destruction. No more Sara. No more Tobi. Half Blood need work before Baki kills and Mistress plans to-" She got slapped again by Blaze.

"Okay that's quite enough. It's not time to tell them yet anyway." Baki groaned rather loudly. "God, how long must Baki wait?"

"Not long, I assure you," Suzuki said in reassurance. And without warning, she looked at Blaze and pointed at Tobi. He smiled wickedly as he created a fireball and flung it at him. Tobi quickly rolled and replied with water spheres. Becoming wet was one of Blaze's pet peeves. It set him off quickly enough to go into a rampage. He roared as he rushed up and punched him in the gut. Tobi staggered over and fell to the ground, with little strength left to resist. Blaze then grabbed Tobi and carried him as he went back to Suzuki

"No! Tobi!" Sara screamed as she rushed to get him help. Baki stopped her by her hurricane hands which trapped her. Sara possessed the power of light and broke from the prison.

"You're a pain, you know that?" Baki threw some wind sickles as Sara dodged them. She then returned with a ball of light which made a scratch to Baki's arm. Baki became very infuriated that she frequently attacked her with her wind bullets. Growing numb and unconscious, Sara crawled to Aoru's side and slipped something before anyone could see. Before Baki could give the final blow, Suzuki stopped her.

"You idiot! Do you want this plan to commence? We need them alive for it to work." Baki grumbled and went back by her master's side with Sara on her shoulder. Suzuki then looked at him and finally said "Aoru, wait for your friends and meet us in the palace north from here. We'll be awaiting for your arrival." They deserted Aoru who was getting weaker and weaker until he finally collapsed.


	18. Chapter 18: Catching Up

_**Chapter 18: Catching up**_

 _ **_Demon World_**_

As soon as the man told, they dashed away as soon as possible. They gasp for air. They gasp for water, but it seemed futile to stop them. The group was determined to find Aoru. It seemed quite endless as they ran closer to his destination. Tsugumi stopped as something seemed quite wrong to her. Sai quickly grabbed her arm. "We can't stop now! We have to keep moving!" He exclaimed.

"But it's Shissou! Where is he?" Everyone stopped to see Shissou lying on the floor, face first. He held to his stomach in agonizing pain as he struggled to get up again, but his body wasn't letting him. Tsugumi broke from Sai's grip and ran to Shissou's aid.

"Shissou! Are you alright? Let us keep going!" Tsugumi tried to help him, but he refused.

"I'm okay Tsugumi, but brother's far from okay. I know it's him. I somehow feel his pain. And right now he's currently getting himself beaten up! We have to help him quick!" Shissou stumbled as he tried to get up again. "I am such a horrible guardian, letting him get hurt like this..."

Tsugumi slapped him across the face. "Don't talk that way. You need help. If you refuse, we might never get there in time."

"But-!" Shissou was cut off with another slap in the face. Tsugumi then stared at him with an unamused face. He already knew that she wasn't going to stop until she had her way. He finally then gave in. "Geez there's no arguing with you is there?" He asked while rubbing his sore cheek.

"Here, Shissou can ride with us," Meiko said rather quickly. They noticed Meiko and Ponopon riding here _unharmed._

"Meiko? Ponopon? Where the hell were you all this time?"

"I can explain! We were working on a cure for a horrible side effect for the elixir and I have it in my bottle. Drink a little and it will give you a ring of oxygen around where you need to breathe! It will release the demon ailment in the body! Right now, you need to come with me, I'll help you out!" She hands them the bottle which they quickly drank.

"Guys, please save some for my brother...I'm almost losing his presence...his aura's getting darker." Shissou staggered to Ponopon. Koru and Sai helped him to get on Ponopon's back. He held on tightly, but the pain was getting worse. But then it stopped. Shissou took deep breaths as he slowly recovers. "You'll be okay, I'm sure," Koru reassured him. Shissou gave a weak smile and held on tightly to Ponopon's fur.

"Okay, let's keep going, I think I see a castle nearby." Sunoco announced. Nobody argued and continued to move forward with the castle in sight.

 _ **_Demon's Conference Room_**_

Suzuki was getting restless. Baki didn't come back from the cell. It's quite strange for her considering that it only takes ten minutes for the job to get done.

"What the hell is taking so long? It shouldn't take Baki thirty minutes to put them in the prisoners in their cells. It's probably that human body of hers. Speaking of humans, I better check on the wild one."

Aoru woke up to find himself chained against the wall. There were other corpses that lifelessly hung there, their faces filled with agony and pain. He also came to a realization that Sara has been torn apart from him yet again, and his roar echoed throughout the dungeon.

"So I see that you are awake then? That's good." Suzuki came from the end of the hall.

"Where am I? You'd better tell me, because once I get out of here, you're dead!"

Suzuki only laughed hysterically. "Oh, you silly naive little boy, you. You're so amusing when you give death threats. Especially when it comes to Sara. She has quite a keeper don't you think?"

"Flattery won't work on where you're headed once I get out of here!" Aoru struggled as he tried to reach her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you trying to get me? Sara got herself a pathetic excuse for a Sliek. Oh, speaking of Sara, would you like to see her?"

The word "Sara" set him off into a frenzy. "Where? Where is she?!" Aoru eyes were glowing red with rage and struggled even harder to get free. His only thought at the moment was to kill. The chains rattled rather loudly, but that didn't seem to bother her one bit.

"Don't try it. You'll only waste time and energy. I won't tell you where she is, but I said you can see her."

"How?" Aoru gave her a menacing stare.

"Shut up and I'll show you." Suzuki started a glow from her finger. She then began to twirl it around. A bubble showing a unconscious Sara started to emerge.

"SARA! Please tell me you're okay! Please! I don't want to lose you anymore!"

"Jeez, you foolish buffoon. I said you can SEE her, not talk to her. For a half-breed, you are clueless." Suzuki rolled her eyes as the imaged disappear.

"She better not be dead, Or I'll...I'll..."

"Enough with the empty threats. You know as well as I do, you're going nowhere." Suzuki grabbed his throat and went into a choke hold. "Why hasn't your mind become pain?! Become my servant young one! Give revenge to those who brought you here!"

Aoru froze at the thought as his mind started to shift. His mind and emotions were starting to get clouded with hate and torment. As his mind battled with an evil aura, he fell unconscious. Something fell off of his neck as his head drooped.

"Finally come to your senses have you? It's about time." Suzuki proudly let him go and carried him to the meeting grounds with the others. She noticed the item that fell onto her feet.

 _*Well, well! What do we have here?*_ Thought Suzuki. * _The Source? It reeks of love for that fool Sara. I'll hold on to this for now...*_

 _ **_The Realm_**_

Hemnos teleported from room to room, patrolling the area to confirm his subjects' safety. Oddly enough, something seemed out of place. He looked at the cages where the cubes were, only to discover their disappearance. Hemnos started to feel as if someone else breached into the Realm without notice. It seemed too eerily quiet around this domain. No one seemed to be around. Not a soul could be seen.

His left eye started to throb violently as if he received a black eye. _Oh no! My beloved Mona! I have to be sure she's alright!_ Hemnos ran to Mona's chambers praying that she would be out of harm's way. He thought he should've been praying harder since he found Mona by her bed. Her hands were tied up against her bed pole so she wouldn't escape. Her feet were also tied together to keep her from running. Duct tape was over her mouth so her muffled cries wouldn't be heard. Tears were rolling rapidly down her cheeks as she shows her fear. She has a black eye on her left eye where his eye stung.

Hemnos's face filled with worry. His place has been filled with intruders from the outside. "Mona! I'll get you out of there! Hold on!" He ran to her side and used his power to set her free. She sobbed as she clung onto her brother's arms.

"I know it's not royal to do this, but it was really scary! I got myself off-guard. Instead of protecting you, I- I...I"

Hemnos hugged her close which made her feel very comfortable. "It's alright. You are safe at least. Did you see who did this to you? Were you able to find out? As the ruler and your brother, it is my sworn duty to protect those that I care about."

"Well it seems that it's a little too late for that." They both turned to hear a familiar voice that had been recently heard.

"I should've known. You're not Ana, are you? But how'd you get back in here?"

The figure gave a sinister laugh. "You know as well as I do, my lord. It's time for your dethroning!"

 _ **_Outside The Mistress's Castle_**_

The castle had a unwelcoming aura coming from inside. it's hollow shrieks from the prisoners echoed as the fires burn upon them.

"This definitely screams 'welcome to hell.' " Koru stated.

"That's right." Sunoco said. "No one in their right mind would just walk in there unscathed-" She then noticed someone walking and knocking at the gate. "Shissou! What are you doing? Didn't you hear what I just said? They'll kill you right off the bat!"

"What?" Shissou wasn't focused on himself. His instincts took over. His legs moved on his own. He readied his weapon and his legs kept moving. He couldn't resist his own movements. Everyone else followed as their legs lost control too. Some strange force was making their bodies disobey them.

As they went inside, they could control their bodies again. But what was inside was many decor which caused shock and confusion. There were golden walls and silver lining. Fine furnishing came from place to place. Many electronics from an arcade. Luxury Items from every room. Huge crystal studded doors that says Open Me. Inside the castle was different from the outside in many ways.

"Oh wow! This is the last thing I would expect to be in a scary castle!" Tsugumi said. Everyone else agreed. They took a look around to admire what was in here. Shissou, however, did not seem to be fazed. A maid came through a door with a welcoming warm smile. Her hair was the color of long golden thread which made her more of an angel than a Sliek. Her voice seemed very relaxing. Her appearance made everyone feel at ease.

"Hello, and welcome to our humble abode. Please, make yourselves at home. Don't be shy, there are plenty things to make you feel comfortable."

 _"Guys, this is an illusion! Pull yourselves together!"_ A hazy voice comes from a distance. Shissou turned his head to find the source of the distorted voice. He looked and everyone else, who seemed unaffected. He seemed to be the only one to hear it. Everyone else was too interested in the decor.

"Who's there?" Shissou demanded. He looked around to see where the voice is coming from. He sees no one, but he hears his name being called. He becomes flustered and shouts, "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Shissou, calm down. Or are you not used to stuff this fancy?" Sai asked. He resumed with the exploration.

 _"Shissou? You can hear me, can't you? It's me, your brother! You can hear me, right?"_

His eyes widened as he listened. "Toro? I can hear you fine! Are you alright?! Did they hurt you too much? I literally felt your pain!"

 _"I'm okay! Look, this is all fake as you may realize, but there's one way out."_

"What's that?"

 _"Kill the maid. She's an illusionist. Killing her will get you back on track. Hurry! There's very little time left before my sanity runs out!"_

"Kill the maid...she's not really a maid..."

 _"Since no one else can hear me, you're the only one I can count on...oh my god. YOU are the ONLY one I can COUNT on."_

"I can do it brother! I'll get you to rely on me more!" Shissou dashed away to attack the illusionist. He nearly slashed her throat as she dodged.

"So, you can see right through huh? Much expected for a guardian of a Sliek!"

"Shut up! My brother is a human!" Shissou grabbed his blades and ran toward her. His mind was on nothing other than her blood. "Oh Sunoco...take care of him for me, will you." Her body reacted to the command and fended off her attacker.

"Sunoco, snap out of it! She's using you!"

"Shut up! Evil Slieks have to die now! Guys! You have to help me! This one is strong!" She kept charging at Shissou with her spear, barely missing the vital point.

The maid laughed as she got Koru, Tsugumi and Sai to join her. Sai had gave him a blow to his chest and Tsugumi along with Koru grabbed hold of his arm. Sunoco was ready for the kill.

 _Dammit, this is getting worse by the minute. What do I do? What would Brother do?_

Just then, a dim light came from his collar. It grew blacker and blacker; his rage started to build. Darkness came seeping out of his body. When he screamed, a ball of dark lightning came out of his mouth. Startled, the maid quickly ran to the door. "Oh no you don't!" He threw his friends off of him and dashed for the throat of the maid. She stumbled as she fell, but she wasn't dead yet.

She had a surprised look on her face when his face sees reality. There were no gold and silver linings, no were there furniture to match, but there was fire, chains, bloody red doors. And the maid was no maid at all; just another Sliek in hiding. Everyone shook their head as they became free from control. "Whoa," Koru gasped. "I can't believe we got easily controlled like that."

"Let...me...let me go...please...I was hired...for this job..."

"Tell me! Where is Brother being held? Tell me!" He angrily had her in a choke hold. He wouldn't let go until she gave a location.

"He's...he's in the confer-conference room...do...down the...hall..." He let go and ran. Everyone was shocked that the Scared one wasn't so scared anymore.

"This way guys, hurry!" Shissou dashed down the hall when everyone else was trying to catch up.

If you won't kill us later, we'll help you out! Promise!" Meiko shouted as she ran with Ponopon on her head.

Koru couldn't stop thinking what Shissou did. _Wow...Shissou grew up all scared, and now this? He's really starting to sound like Aoru..._


	19. Chapter 19: The Awakened

_**Chapter 19: The Awakened**_

 _ **_Mistress's Throne Room_**_

It seemed like an endless hall, but at last they were going to reunite with their comrade...or so they thought. As they walked in, a huge cage came over them.

"What a surprise, No, how original." Sai said with a hint of sarcasm. Mistress only rolled her eyes. "Oh dear, looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed. No matter, my plan is still flawless."

"Just what exactly IS your plan?" Nobody seemed to follow. Baki stormed in through the doors. She had torn clothes along with some cuts along her cheek. She arrived with two figures in her arms. They were in chains that cut off circulation.

"Hey!" Tsugumi exclaimed. "Give me back my body!"

Ignoring her, Suzuki had her full attention on Baki. "Finally. What took you so long?! You know I hate waiting!" Baki gasped for air everytime she tried to speak. "Well...you see..."

Suzuki shook her head in disapproval." Tsk. Tsk. They put up quite feat. You are weak now? Useless?" Baki widened her eyes. She was too stubborn to think so. "No...Baki wouldn't allow it...she put up a fight though. Here they are. Hope this pleases Mistress."

Baki threw in Sara and Tobi who were still unconscious. Suzuki gave another hysterical laugh which echoed throughout the hall. Shivers went up the prisoners' spine. She then faced them raising a lever. Inside was a cage with no other than Toro Aoru, full Sliek transformation. His pale skin darkened with gray as his shackles rattled loudly. His eyes glowered dark ruby red, frightening enough to freeze a mind into terror. His bony wings were sharp enough to tear skin. His snarls were far from human. Aoru wasn't human anymore. Shissou saw his new-found brother, speechless. Koru and Sunoco looked in fright. Meiko had tears in her eyes. Tsugumi fell backwards as Sai grabbed her. No one could believe their eyes. Their comrade, childhood friend, was now a monster.

"No...This can't be him..."

"We're too late!"

"We weren't fast enough!"

Suzuki gave a sinister smile. "You see, the Sliek Elixir he had wasn't enough. Drinking the whole bottle would only speed up the process. Didn't Hemnos tell you? Speaking of which, where is that blasted bum? He should be back by now with him as prisoner. No matter. Now, you may witness my new right hand man." Baki jumped in fright as she said it. "R...right hand? BUT BAKI IS YOUR-!"

"SILENCE!" Suzuki roared. "I had enough of your failures for one century. It seems you need to learn your lesson."

Behind her was a giant pod. It was quite beautiful on the outside with the sleek figure, glass windows and glowing blue. But on the inside was the opposite. It reeked of blood. Inside was remains of the recent prisoners that have faced the flame penalty, gas, torture. It was the ultimate horror to all Sliek kind: The Ultima Shell.

"Why must you show Baki this? Should Baki clean this mess up for Mistress?"

"You idiot. She's going to kill you." Sai said sternly.

"Baki? Killed? Nah Mistress wouldn't do that. Baki is Eternal! Baki lives forever! Nothing will kill Baki!"

S\"K-killed!? Give me back my body! Please! Guys, do something! I'm going to die here!" Tsugumi pleaded loudly. Mistress smiled fiendishly. "That was a bonus my dear. This technique can't be undone because I taught her that irreversible spell!"

She ran inside to clear off the corpses. Sai shook his head. "Tried to warn her...dunno why but still." Suzuki walked behind her and pushed her in. The door closed behind her. She pounded at the window hoping it would get her out.

"NO!" Tsugumi cried waterworks now knowing she couldn't save herself. She couldn't be saved. The machine turned on with all these lights and flashes. Gas started to fog up the inside. Axes and other weapons started to come on top of her. Purple bloodstains started to fill the window again along with the bone-chilling scream.

At the same time, her skin from her neck began undoing itself like thread. Her eyes felt they were getting scooped out by rusty soon fell out. Everyone backed up as she tried to reach them. "Ko...ru...I lo...ve...yo...u..." Her eyeless head rolled on the floor in front of Koru, bleeding. Koru's skin grew cold. "Tsu...Tsu...Tsugumi..." Meiko's body was shaking in terror, she didn't even have the nerve to scream. Ponopon looked as if he were going to vomit, the scene looking horrible.

"No way...shes..." Sai fell to his knees and looked at her head. It was in despair. The blood coming out of her eyes made it look like tears. "That bitch will pay...You monstrous bitch!" Suzuki only giggled.

They turned to the machine when it hissed. The door opened automatically and out came a dead Baki's head. Her lifeless eyes were taken out and replaced by bloody tears. Her body was burned on the outside and charred. It was separated. Everyone stared in horror as it saw the terrifying machine do its job.

"She's far from saving...we have to kill her." Koru analyzed. "But I can't kill. I've never killed anyone when I was in Red Band."

Sai put her head down. His aura was bright red with anger. "Riga, we have to get out of here first-" Sai started to gag violently as if the air is killing him. "Guys! What's wrong?! Is the effect wearing off?!" There was no response. Shissou barely had any strength. But he managed to get his arm on Koru's shoulder.

"Koru...you have to save everyone...it's up to you to save my brother...and our friends..."

"What the hell is this?! I can't save him if you die! You won't exist anymore! I don't want to lose everything that I started to care about." Tears reluctantly started to flow. "When I started to develop feeling for my old friends...I don't know. I just can't lose any more people!" Shissou smiled weakly and fell to the floor. Only his guardian was standing without effect. Koru was panicking as Sunoco was checking everyone's pulses for life.

"Why am I not dead? Why are you not dead?! Is everyone dead?"

"No one's dead, Koru. They're just unconscious. They lack air, but they're still alive." Koru gave a sigh of relief. Then his eyes turned to Suzuki who was watching the act the whole time. Suzuki pushed the lever which opened the cage.

"Well, Human? Let's see you try to get this monster back on your side. It's not going to work, but it'll be fun watching you squirm as you fight your best friend! Aoru's growl was far from human. His claws grew sharper as he cut a pillar in two.

 _This isn't going to be easy...but I have to get him on our side again!_ Koru thought as he readies his stance.

 _ **_Hemnos's Chambers_**_

The figure that attempted assault found himself in a dark room. He tried to move, but he couldn't. He was tied up in rope. _Feh, this is nothing._ He concentrated on his hand and the rope started to burn thin. He found a light switch and turned it on. After what he saw, he quickly turned it off again.

He opened the door to find himself in a strange room in the realm. Machine was everywhere along with unfinished ones. The strange decor made him shiver, despite being strange himself.

"Well. Aren't you grateful that I let you live?" He looked to see Hemnos coming down the stairs toward him. "Welcome to my chambers, Blaze." He sees Hemnos followed by Mona.

"This is your room? No wonder it's creepy in the closet...why was I in the closet?"

Hemnos just stared at him, giving him the Do-you-really-want-me-to-tell-you-look.

"On second thought, never mind. I'm going to kill you for letting me live. It was nice knowing you!" He tried to use his power again, but this time, nothing happened.

 _Hm? Must be a fluke. Gotta keep trying!_

He kept attempting fire and each time he failed. His irritation grew as the failing grew.

"Wh-WHAT IS THIS? Why can't I summon fire? You did this!" Hemnos shook his head.

"Looks like he doesn't know, brother..."Mona shrugged.

"Isn't it obvious Blaze? This room neutralizes power. All power. Even mine. I don't know, it wasn't my idea."

"Liar! You know! I must use my bare hands!" Blaze jumped at him, but Hemnos managed to grab his hand as it got real close to his face. He threw him down and Blaze landed on the bed.

"Seriously, what the hell? What is it with you Slieks and killing? Do you hate other emotion?"

"Nah, only love and trust. That is what we are taught. Trust no one. Love no one. We fend for ourselves."

"And if a member of Superiors fall? You won't help?" Mona glared at Blaze.

"Of course not! Survival of the Fittest!" Blazed wrestled himself out of Hemnos's bed, but it seemed hopeless. Sheets tied his ankles and wrists to keep him from escaping. Hemnos walked to his wall and brought a sword with him.

"So, I guess this is the part where I die, huh? Better than mercy..." _Ah who am I kidding? I'm screwed!_ Blaze closed his eyes tightly shut so he wouldn't feel pain. Instead of feeling pain, he hears a bone chilling scream. It was coming from the sheets. He looked to see Hemnos scratched the sheets with his sword.

"There. That should loosen you up a bit." Blaze didn't understand what was happening. His enemy that he knew, was untying him a little. Mona was surprised on what her brother was doing.

"I know you are confused, but I already know that your kind wasn't evil to begin with. We all did. You want things the way they were before, don't you? I can help with that...but you have to get my realm back in order first. "

"My dear brother. Were you always this kind to enemies?" Mona seemed highly puzzled from the turn of events. Blaze had a shocked look on his face when he knew the truth. He was scared. His whole life, he was a coward. He didn't want to show it so he replaces fear with recklessness. He looked around, hoping no one would be spying on him.

"It was Mistress. She transported them to a cell deep in the dungeon of the Castle. You wouldn't be able to save them, the air is too much." Blaze shook his head as he left for the castle.


	20. Chapter 20: Final Battle?

_**Chapter 20: The final battle?**_

 _ **_Mistress's Throne Room_**_

Koru and Sunoco were ready to fight, but he stopped her before she made her move. "This is my fight. I appreciate you helping, but this is for me and me alone."

"We came all this way together, and you suddenly decide to give me the boot? Besides I thought I was protecting you? I can't die you know."

"You can help me by getting my friends out of here! Please! I don't want to lose any more people that I care about! We already lost Tsugumi... Looking at their conditions, you don't have time to talk." Sunoco looked at them passed out on the floor. She grabbed them one by one and searched for a way out.

"Cute, but futile. Once you come in, there is no escape." Suzuki smirked. Bars of steel entered the entrance. Everywhere Sunoco tried to go, the bars would beat her to it. She tried smashing it, but her weapons weren't strong enough.

"Enough Chitter Chatter. Let's get some action already. All this talking is getting me rather bored." She released the leash that was holding Aoru. "Now go kill the one who left your second family!"

He charged at Koru who had little time to react. Koru quickly dodged and avoided to hurt him. "Aoru! I know you're in there! You gotta fight it!"

That didn't affect him and he continued to fight. His actions were getting more violent, darker. His hands grew black with dark energy. The way it grew into a ball was severe. A black ball of lightning aimed for Koru. Aoru backed him into the shell.

"No! You can't die yet!" Tobi ran through the doors with shackles still in place on his arms. He threw water balls at Aoru as Suzuki grew with anger and resentment. Her rage got the better of her. "My pet, go after the traitor!"

He didn't listen and went for Koru's throat. Tobi ran and became the new target. He pushed Koru out of the way and was thrown in the Ultima Shell in his place. "I'll always love you sis, no matter what." Tears rolled down his cheeks as the door closed. The way he came out was at peace. He didn't turn out the way Baki did. He was gassed to death. As he came out, the body seemed calm and clean.

Suzuki looked at his peaceful body and began to scream. "You idiot! Why did you do that for a human? Love is for the weak! This is what happens if you cross me." She looked angrily at his body and began to stab the chest over and over again.

"Look scared! Be scared you bastard! You're not supposed to die peacefully!" She cried bitterly as she began torturing the body. Soon, nothing was there except for ash.

She came to a realization. * _If he's out,_ she thought, *t _here's another traitor in our midst._ Koru looked at the ashes of the body that saved him. "You killed your own brother...even that's pretty evil. You once knew love, didn't you?"

"Halt my pet." Aoru stopped in his tracks and waited for her order to kill.

"Yes, mortal. Love was a mistake. Trusting is a mistake. No one loves again as I changed them. Now it is non-existent."

"It was until Sara brought it back! Admit it, you're still hurt that everyone is betraying you! They know the truth. That's why they rebel." Her hate turned to rage. The floor started to crack, along with the ceiling. The castle began to shake violently. The castle was starting to fall. A black hole was ripped open. "Hey! Get your buddies in here! It's not safe now! Questions later!"

Suzuki saw Blaze motioning Sunoco in. She had her hands grow dark orange and grabbed him by the collar. "You betray me too? This is why I should do things myself!" She threw him in the Shell. From the window, he saw Baki's terrified face on the floor. "Baki...you idiot! Why didn't you wait for me?!" His rage grew and the shell blew from inside. " _Damn you!"_

"There will be no more lives taken from that machine. This war ends today!" Blaze exclaimed. Fiery glows came around him and came to Suzuki. "Thank you for teaching me the ways of Fire." She screamed in pain as half her face was torched. She pushed him away with dark fog. He was caught by Razuka who just came into the scene. "Just in time! Help that guardian chick get home!"

"Kill them! Kill them all!" She screamed with rage. Aoru liked the sound of the word kill. He charged at Blaze and shot him down with a roar. He charged at Koru and was beginning to strangle him.

"Aoru...please...remember the good times. You, me...Sai, Tsugumi, Shissou...Sara..."

 **Sara.** That name got him released and his head throbbed in pain. Pictures of him and Sara went through his mind. He put his hands over his head to stop the hurt, but it grew.

"Aoru! Hold on! We'll get you out of here!"

"Everyone! Come with me! There's no time to waste!"

 _ **Toro...I will always be with you. Don't ever forget it.**_

His eyes grew fuzzy as he collapsed on the floor. He woke up back at the Realm where everyone was waiting for him, having sighs of relief.

"I...I'm alive? He saw his hands. They were no longer claws. He saw a reflection on the floor of his face. He was no longer the demon he once was. "I'm...normal? But how?"

He looked over to see the servants and Sara smiling at him. Sara walked over to him and gave him an unforgettable hug.

"Sara...how could you hug me after all I did? I almost killed everyone."

"But that wasn't you, Toro. That was all the pain you had when I wasn't around. I really didn't think you would care that much. Now, I think I'm attracted to you even more..."

He looked around to see everyone in a daze and Sara was on top of him. Something strange was going on. He knew Sara was more innocent than this. The others were coming closer with evil glances.

"Stay with us...stay with us..." Their menacing smiles turned to cackles as Sara's face turned to Mistress. She laughed really loud as she started to choke him.

"Well, looks like you're staying with us in hell forever! Won't this be fun?"

 _*No...This isn't happening! This isn't real!*_

"What's wrong Toro? In denial?" Mistress was using Sara's voice to anger him even further. "You can't escape. Not now. Not Ever. "

" _No...NO_! I said NOOOO!" Aoru's roar filled the room with echo of his voice. His roar brought out dark magic out of him and the background was breaking. The realm scene was only an illusion and in reality, he was still in the castle. He was still a Sliek Demon.

He noticed that the castle was still falling apart, but Koru was unconscious. Everyone else lay there in the cage while he lays in the middle of the hall. He looked at his hands as it was tainted with human blood.

"No...I did this? To him? This isn't right." He looked at Mistress as he noticed her wound on her stomach. Her mark had a claw mark, but the strange thing was that there was no Sliek symbol in sight. Sliek blood is purple, but she was bleeding red. She was bleeding human blood. Then the truth hit him. The ruler of the Slieks wasn't a Sliek, but rather, a half breed.

She looked at her wound as she saw red. Her face grew red with rage. "Damn you...you will pay for this, you filth!" Suzuki got up, but her wound was reopened and a sharp pain stopped her from moving. "Hah...once I got you ...and your friends...hah...out of the way, I would have...hah...taken over both worlds. Maybe the realm too...hah...as an added bonus."

"Just shut up already. I had enough of you." He slashed her again and she fell on the ground. She was still alive, but barely. He avoided her and walked to his brother. The collar he had was glowing neon green. The other items along with the collars began to glow. The shell was glowing but it came from Mistress. Soon, everyone that was unconscious began to glow and fade except for Koru and Sunoco. The shell however came floating back to Aoru's neck.

After everyone transported mysteriously, he began getting more puzzled.

"Wh...Where is everyone going? This is so weird."

"Hehe...Tell me about it." Koru was conscious, but he was having trouble speaking. "We tried to come rescue you and here we are, helpless." Aoru said nothing and walked towards his friend. As Koru tried to get up, his question was "You okay man?" He coughed a little blood and fell. He used most of his strength to get up again. Aoru helped him out.

"I could ask you the same thing but I already know the answer." Koru chuckled a bit but seemed a bit out of place. "Gee, I'm glad we saved the world and all, but how the hell do we get out of here ourselves?" Aoru hadn't thought of that. He tripped over a body and something fell out of his pocket. It was that old Sliek relic that Tobi gave to Sara. It started to glow, along with the shell and crest.

 _*What the hell is this? I better ask Sara, I mean she knows about this way more than me._ *


	21. Chapter 21:Silence

_**Chapter 21: silence**_

 _ **_Mistress's Throne Room_**_

As everyone were struggling to get to the black hole, Blaze was busy cleaning up the mess left on the floor. He walked over to Tsugumi's body and carried it to lay next to Baki's. It was hard for him to tell if they were back to normal after death. They still had each other's bodies. Razuka noticed his odd behavior and shouted to grab his attention

"Really Blaze?! You're seriously doing this right now?!" This place is gonna fall apart!" Razuka exclaimed. Blaze looked at Baki's head, in terror. He didn't say anything and decided to go ahead. "Razuka, I'm staying here."

"What?! Are you an idiot or something?!" Razuka tried to convince him to leave the now crumbling tower. He attempted to grab Blaze, but the effort was wasted when he gave Razuka a force push which sent him flying. He had a remorseful look as he sat by the headless body. He looked at each body and began to shed a tear or two. "Go. Razuka, before I change my mind and kill you instead. I'm not doing this because I care. Baki may be lost by herself, so I'm staying with her. She's practically my family after all."

Razuka didn't want to leave him behind, but he knew how stubborn he can get. Once his mind is made, there's no changing it. He was looking around to see if everyone was evacuated. He saw Aoru and Koru nearly falling and stumbling, trying to make it through. "You guys are slow. Come." Razuka's hand began to grow black and stretched to grab the two.

Aoru's eyes came to realization. He still hasn't seen Sara. "Where is she!? I have to save Sara!"

"No time! The Castle's going down!"

"Come on! I have to save her! She's still bound somewhere!"

"Ugh, we don't have time for this!"

The floor's tremor became greater and cracks grew larger. He jumped into the hole as the marble floor fell into the sea of lava, cremating the dead and the doomed. Mistress slowly sank in the pit, with an expressionless face, unafraid of dying.

"SARAAAA!" Aoru's scream echoed the room before the hole closed on him. There was a deep pain on his heart as if it shattered to millions of pieces. He ran out of breath. He didn't want to move.

"Take me back..."

"Idiot. Don't say that now. We're almost home." Koru tried harder to drag him along.

"Who's gonna be waiting for us?! I lost Sara again. Tsugumi's dead...I can't do anything anymore." Aoru started to shake in fear. "There's nothing for me to live for." He only received a red hand mark on his cheek. Surprisingly, it was Shissou, who was awakened by his earlier screams. "You really are an idiot Toro. Would she really accept this sniffling idiot? Where's the usual confident leader? If you're lost here, who knows what she'll do to you?"

Aoru started at his brother, bewildered. This would be the first time he was slapped, especially by him. "Honestly, I was afraid of you at first, brother. But seeing you like this, a demon that's crying over something you don't know. It makes me pity you a little.' For the first time, Shissou's eyes looked stern. It was like he was taking something seriously for the first time in his life. "You're not the only one who lost someone. Look around. You're not the only one in this damn tunnel that lost a friend. Seriously, sometimes you can be so conceited." He turned away and continued to watching forward.

Aoru reached into his pocket to grab the relic. There wasn't much to see, but he stared at the mark. It reminded him of what Sara was. He began to get lost in thought. There wasn't much anyone could do but keep walking forward.

Koru opened his mouth, but he quickly shut it. He couldn't find the words to say. He didn't want to say anything that might have made things worse than they already were. There was no reason to say anything, Shissou already did. The trip through the dark tunnel seemed endless for everyone. Throughout the trip, Aoru looked out of it. The only thing he kept eyeing was the mysterious Sliek relic. He hasn't looked up once.


	22. Chapter 22: A Desperate Wish

_**Chapter 22: A Desperate wish**_

 _ **_High Class Prison_**_

 _ **(Before the Final Battle)**_

"Come on! Baki doesn't have all day you know!" She was having trouble restraining two prisoners. Tobi squirmed as he tried to escape from his chains. Sara couldn't keep consciousness anymore so she collapsed. Baki smiled, only for a short time. She resisted to attack. It took a lot of effort to keep them alive. She shivered a little after remembering the orders she was given.

 _"Listen Baki, I need the prisoners alive, so try not to kill them. If you are late, or show the signs of any weakness or betrayal, I won't hesitate to kill you. She needs to be alive so we can re teach her the ways of the true Sliek. I'm sure she won't betray me ever again. Can you do this?"_

 _*Mistress, I will be loyal to you, even if I do die. You can rely on Baki, and no one else!*_

They attempted to move, and Baki kicked them to prevent them from escaping. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to ask, even if it was the last thing he would do. "Baki, why don't you tell us what the plan is?!" Tobi asked sadly. "She's my older sister, and I'm sure I get the right to know too. I bet it's really horrible!"

"Haha! It really is!" Baki grinned with delight. "You traitors are gonna be re-educated to be cruel again! Mistress knows how powerful you are, so she will use that to her advantage. She will use you two to cross over the realms and destroy everything in sight! Now if you prisoners can be a little more cooperative and come with Baki..."

Tobi's eyes widened in pure terror. His once caring sister, now corrupt. Sara barely opened her eyes, finding herself on the floor covered in bruises and cuts. "Are we really going to die here...?"

Baki kicked Sara to silence her. "Sara won't die, but Baki desperately wants to kill them. Agh, Baki is so conflicted!" Baki became busy arguing with herself whether should she be loyal or entertain herself. As she was babbling, Tobi managed to crawl closer to Sara.

"Are you alright?" Tobi asked.

"Could've been better," Sara replied. "But yeah, I'm okay." She struggled to move, but she took so many hits, it hurt to squirm an inch. It didn't matter. She felt strongly to get out of this horrible place, and the last place she wanted to go to was to the Ruler of the Sliek Realm. She looked at Tobi who seemed to be deep in thought. She called his name to grab his attention. "Hey Tobi!"

He jumped back "W-what is it?" Tobi seemed really distracted by something. "Is there something on your mind?" He nodded his head. "It's about the Sliek Relic around your neck."

 _*The Relic?*_ Sara struggled to get the relic off her, but her body ached to do so. Tobi helped her take it off.

"Yeah. ...You know, there's something I forgot to mention about this relic.

""What about it...?" She asked with curious eyes.

Tobi hesitated to answer, but he brought up the subject, so he took a deep breath before answering. "I remembered that this relic doesn't give you immortality, however, it will give one wish to the bearer of said item."

"A wish...? Can it grant anything...?"

"Yes, but it's a heavy price to pay. I'm not quite sure what it is though. That's all I know about this."

 _*A single wish? Any wish? Can I really...do such a thing?*_ Her eyes started tearing up. "I want to see him again...I...I just want things to go back the way things were before this damn corruption..."

Tobi looked at her. "Are you sure that's what you want? If you wish for something like that, you wouldn't see him again."

"What do you mean?" she asked, bewildered.

"The reason you met was to get information on the humans. But you quickly fell in love once you got there, so there was no reason to go back. But your wish, will make this never happen. That means you won't be able to see your boyfriend anymore. Nor would you have a single memory of him."

Sara's heart started to ache. She could only make one wish. A wish that can change anything. Even time. "Tobi, this may be selfish, but can you stall Baki for me...? I don't want her to see what I'm up to, she might break it."

"Sara, I really don't know what you're up to, but if it means getting out of here, then I'm in!" Tobi attempted to stand up and succeeded. He called Baki to get her attention. "Hey Baki, are you done arguing with yourself? I want to challenge you!"

As soon Baki heard the word 'challenge', her ears perked up. "You wish to challenge Baki to a fight?" But she then remembered Mistress's order. "Baki will die if you do."

"Then how about this? We fight until one of is unconscious. We're needed alive right? So if you can knock me unconscious, then you win. But if I knock you unconscious, we're out of here."

Baki thought about it for a second. "Okay! Tobi's challenge is accepted! Prepare to lose!"


	23. Chapter 23: Shattered

_**Chapter 23: Shattered Glass**_

 _ **_Mysterious Realm_**_

No one spoke when they returned. Hemnos and the others knew something happened back there to bring back the gloomy atmosphere. Aoru was completely out of it. Koru and Sunoco looked at everyone around. They all seemed concerned. "Hemnos, I don't know about you guys, but I think I'm gonna head home...Ana's pretty worried about us."

"Koru..." Sunoco looked at him. "You're running away, aren't you?"

"Shut up..."

"That's no way to speak to your mother."

Koru chuckled a little. "Mother? Even though you've reincarnated, you're not my mother."

"What the hell is wrong with you Riga?!" Sai yelled. "Haven't we been through enough already?! There's no need for that attitude!"

"I...you're right...I have no right to say anything. Haha...nothing." Even though he hadn't done much through this whole ordeal, inside he was broken. He witnessed gruesome things, but not as gruesome as his best friend turning into a monster, a strange death of another. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He had started to scream in pain. All the images went through his mind as screamed. He came to his knees as he continued to scream out how much trauma he'd seen. They all stared at him while he covered his head, screaming until he couldn't anymore.

"I...I'm so useless..." Sunoco tried to calm him down by touching his head, only to get it smacked. She attempted to calm him down again. "Koru..."

"Why was I involved, if I didn't even do anything to begin with? Why would my crest glow to start with?" Many questions went through his mind, and the more he asked, the less he seemed closer to the answer.

"I guess you could say it was my fault Koru." Hemnos went to his chair. "I believe Meiko and Ponopon know what I'm talking about."

"You mean the first hoax, my lord?" Ponopon pitched in. Hemnos nodded. "In order to make inanimate objects move from another worlds, it takes a considerable amount of magic for it to do so."

"No way..."

"Are you saying...?"

"No person in this room had to be involved. After all, what made you think your collars and weapons glow?" There was an eerie silence in the air. _*No one had to die?*_ Koru's head began to pound thinking about the whole thing. Hearing those words felt like daggers going through him. No doubt everyone else was just as dumbfounded.

"All this… it was your doing, Lord Hemnos?" Meiko asked weakly.

Hemnos nodded and continued. "You needed help with Sara didn't you? I just thought killing human females was just plain absurd. So in order to help out, I gathered you all together by doing the "guardian-client" scheme."

"Wait! This guardian thing is fake too? Shissou asked frantically. Hemnos stayed silent and turned away. "You can take them off, if you want, but, I highly wouldn't recommend it."

The guardians attempted to move the collars, but there was a sharp pain as if something was connected in their throat. Shissou coughed a little blood while Sunoco yelped in pain. No one could believe what was happening. The Watcher of the Realm, Hemnos, did something to everyone under their noses.

"Guys hold on! We'll think of something!" Shissou cried.

His sister, Mona just stood there, completely lost. Hemnos didn't normally act this way. And she knew for a fact that Hemnos wouldn't play a trick with something this cruel. She sensed something was wrong. She quickly teleported to find her brother, but he was nowhere to be seen.

 _ **_Somewhere in the Realm_**_

She teleported all over the place, desperately looking for him, but it seemed to go on forever. Every place she searched, there was no sign of him. _*Just where can he be? There's no way my brother would be gone like this! He rarely leaves this Realm!*_ Mona wouldn't give in until she found him. There was so much she wanted to ask him. She realized the only room that she didn't check was his own. All transportation spells and other spells were neutralized. She ran and opened his door. He was lying in his bed, attempting to build something.

Mona sighed of relief that he was still there. But she wanted answers so she ran inside. "Brother! What the heck is going on!? You didn't do any of that stuff did you?! I would know! I'm YOUR guardian!" Hemnos didn't say anything. All he did was turn his head away from her, which gave her his answer. Mona slowly walked backwards. "Brother...? What..." Hemnos continued to stay silent. He looked at his device in his hand. It was a strange red gel like cube with purple spots scattered all over the place.

"If I throw this, none of this will have happened." Hemnos whispered. Mona was confused. "What do you mean...by that?"

"I'm not fit to be the watcher of the realms. I ended up with too many bodies dead. Some don't exist anymore. These kids, suffered more than they should. So, if I throw this cube now, I can fix everything. Give them a second chance."

"Are you talking about...?"

"That's right Mona," Hemnos smiled. "This is a time travel cube."

Mona jumped back. "Brother!? Just how far are you planning to go back!? Is that magic even possible?!" Hemnos shook his head. "I'm not so sure, but it's better to test it right? If I get it wrong, I can just try it again."

He vanished from her, transporting to the main hall, where everyone else was at. She quickly followed. Hemnos walked as he maintained his composure. Everyone looked at him with scared and angry eyes. He took out the cube, and before anyone had a chance to say anything, he gave a sad smile.

"I'm sorry."

A white light appeared, surrounding everything.


	24. Epilogue: The Second Chance

_**Epilogue: The second Chance**_

 _ **_Somewhere in the Human World_**_

Six kids were playing on a hill. Laughing and being carefree, they just had a good time, being around each other. Currently they were playing tag, with a lot of adrenaline.

"Catch me if you can, Koru!" Shissou laughed as he ran. He literally left dust behind, making Koru blind. He rubbed his eyes to get the dirt out of his eyes. Koru hated when Shissou ran. He always ends up kicking dirt, leaving a dusty trail.

"Hey no fair! You're quick when it comes to running away!" He had a hard time keeping up. "Aoru, you're not coming are you? You're quick right!?" Koru tried to convince Aoru to come along.

Aoru smiled. "Not as fast as you when Tsugumi chases you!" he called out.

"Koru? AH! My Loooooove!" Tsugumi was running as she heard Koru's name. He became scared and ran right passed Shissou. "SAVE MEEEEE!"

"Tsugumi wait! You forgot something!" Sai ran after Tsugumi, but he was ignored.

"You're horrible Toro," Sara laughed.

"I try," Aoru said with a smirk on his face. Sara then pushed him back. "Now try to get me!" She laughed as she ran away. Aoru got up on his feet "Now who's terrible?!" he called out as he began to run.

They all were laughing and running around. Time passed quickly and they all stopped on top of the hill, watching the sun starting to set. They sat in awe in how beautiful the sky looked. With a mix of yellow and orange, with a bit of a red hue farther out, they smiled warmly. Sara held her chest as it started to hurt.

"Sara? Are you okay?" Aoru gave a concerned look. She held her chest as she fell to the ground.

"Sara!" Everyone gathered around as they're trying to find out what's wrong.

"Guys, we need an ambulance! She's having a heart attack!" Sai exclaimed. No one had a phone on them. "Guys, one of you go get help!"

"Shissou! You do it!" Shissou was shocked. "M-m-me?!"

"Oh that's right, you don't talk to a lot of adults. There's no time, so Koru's going too!" Sai exclaimed.

"What? Hold on!" Tsugumi looked at Koru with determined eyes. "Would you like me to come instead of Shissou?" The two boys left, leaving Tsugumi in the dust. She pouted as she was looking for something in the ground, hoping to find something to help her friend.

"Hang on Sara! I'm right here!" Aoru trembled in fear. He carried her in his arms. "You'll be okay,"

"Toro...I'm being taken away..." Sara had a little tear come out her eyes. Her heart suddenly came to a halt. Aoru listened for any beats. Any at all. There was no pulse of any kind. "S...Sara..." He couldn't believe his girlfriend died in his arms. And the last words. "I'm being taken away."

"Aoru! We found someone who said he can help us!" Shissou and Koru came back with a tall figure, with long hair and pale skin. He had clothing of a gentleman seen in old English style, and could be mistaken for a woman if faced a certain direction.

"You two found a strange person" Sai stated. He ignored the comment and walked straight to Sara. "Take this, young man," The strange man gave Aoru a strange charm. It had an odd shape in the center, like a red windmill. It was old yet filled with many colors. "If you put this on her, she'll live again." Aoru was skeptical but he didn't really have any choice, considering they didn't call any ambulances.

Aoru placed the strange relic on Sara's chest. The center color reversed from red to blue in a split second. They wondered if they were seeing things. Before they were able to get a second glance, there was a pulse. Her pulse was slowly returning. Her eyes slowly opened. Everyone began to cry with joy,

"Sara! You're okay!" Aoru's voice was shaken along with the wet red eyes. He hugged her tightly. "I thought you really were taken away!" He couldn't help but crying, feeling as if she went away from him multiple times.

"I'm...I'm still here?" Sara got up, confused. Her eyes widened when she saw the man. "You...you're-"

"Hm? It seems you're alright now. I'm glad." They were all itching to say thank you, however, the man began to walk away. Everyone was running toward him. "Hey wait!" The man turned around.

"Thanks for helping our friend! You're a lifesaver!" Tsugumi squealed. Sai gave a nod of approval.

"Are you some sort of magician, mister?" Shissou asked curiously. The strange man gave a small chuckle. "Something like that." Koru looked from behind. "I knew I wasn't crazy. You could be mistaken for a woman. Be careful at night."

 _*Ugh! Same little brat.*_ "Of course I will. Take care now."

"Hemnos." The stranger looked at Sara with a strange look. "Excuse me?"

"Your name. You look like a Hemnos, so that's how I'll remember you!" Sara beamed with delight.

"I see. Be careful on your way home. You wouldn't want anyone to worry." The stranger smiled and walked away. Everyone noticed the sun went down and the stars began to sparkle bright. Everyone decided to call it a day and go home.

The stranger went and saw them leave from a distance. He gave a sad smile when Sara looked back to see him. She couldn't help but let loose a few tears before leaving again. They were completely out of sight. From behind, a young girl with a pink tea dress approached the young man. "Hey, big brother? Are you sure this is okay? Won't time be messed up if you keep meddling like this? This would be the fifth time this happened now." She went ahead and gave a small sigh. "Honestly, you didn't have to lie to them like that either. We both know the Guardian thing was real. So why lie at the last moment?"

He sighed and tipped his hat. "What else could I have done Mona? You remember how I nearly died in the last timeline from telling the truth." He gave a sad look. He didn't really want to go into depth since the girl already knew.

"So, we killed you huh? I guess it was just too quick to sink in." They looked to see Sunoco sitting on a bench near them but she looked very different. She still did look similar to Ana, but her face and clothes looked like they were from that photo Koru saw in a different timeline.. Needlessly to say, they were both stunned that she was still around. "Sara gave a really strange wish. She wanted to play God and alter the timeline a bit. It's so going to be weird to be called mother again."

"Are you going to be alright Sunoco…no…Kiyoko Riga? It's been very long since you've seen your husband right?" Sunoco nodded. Before she left, she had one last thing to say. "I'm sure you'll do fine in this timeline." She went on ahead to where their house stood then she was away from both Hemnos's and Mona's sight.

"Well then, shall we return home? There's still a lot of work that must be done." Hemnos offered his hand for Mona to grab. She smiled and grabbed his hand. "Of course brother. Let's go."


End file.
